Aroma a vainilla
by CamiAMDG07
Summary: Dentro de una sociedad donde una reverencia y un lujoso baile hacen la diferencia, una pobre joven, que perdió absolutamente todo, deberá afrontar sus desdichas sola... O por lo menos eso pensaba, ¿será que la persona menos pensada podrá brindarle consuelo?. Atención! Este fic es AU! DRAMIONE ;3 ...
1. Chapter 1

Aroma a vainilla

La mujer, que maravilloso enigma. Generadoras de secretos, y grandes diseminadoras de los mismos. Nada desconocen, ni nada se les escapa. Casi todo lo logran, pero es difícil lograr llegar a ellas. Con inteligencia, tienen todo a su alcance con un suave deslizar de muñeca y azoteo del cabello. El varón, desde la Creación del mundo, ha intentado descifrar tal magnánimo misterio, pero casi ninguno lo ha conseguido, solo unos pocos fueron bendecidos con el don de poder llevar una larga vida disfrutando de su belleza. Pero están, los que con gran arrogancia, se creían poseedores del secreto para comprenderlas, pero no hacían más que caer en un interminable camino al error. De esos presuntuosos hay muchos, y la historia que se contará es de como una hombre subestimó por completo a una poderosa señorita.

…

Capítulo 1: Inicio de la aventura.

Las interminables colinas, pintadas de bellos y cálidos colores, adornadas con centenares de flores que gozosas danzaban junto a una armoniosa brisa. Caballos que jugueteaban entre las praderas, haciendo el suelo estremecer en cada galope. El recostarse sobre la gramilla y sentirse parte de esas aventuras plasmadas en papel, que la deleitaban con un particular aroma a vainilla; después de hacerlo desde niña, era imposible que esa fragancia no se le impregnase, y fuera característico de ella. Por todo eso, y mucho más, Hermione amaba vivir allí, Rose Valley, donde cada diente de león esparcido por el viento, era como polvo de magia.

La dulce niña de cabello castaño rizado que vivía en la soñada campiña con sus padres ya se había tornado en una bella jovencita de quince años, con todo un mundo que esperaba conocer. Hermione, por mucho que amase vivir en Rose Valley, siempre soñó con viajar y conocer lugares que le quiten el aliento, tanto como lo hacía su bello hogar. Poder recolectar flores cuyos nombres ni sospechase, animales que le sean extraños a la vista, e imágenes que se le queden impregnadas en las retinas de sus ojos hasta el fin de sus días. Pero Hermione no toleraba los actos egoístas, guardarse anécdotas de tal magnitud no era propio de su persona. El proyecto al cual aspiraba era plasmar sus aventuras en suaves y amarillentas hojas. No importaba si la leía una o un millón de personas, pero en algún momento alguien la encontrará, quizá en una biblioteca abandonada, y por esas simples, pero significativas palabras, nuevos sueños se crearían. Todo eso por ella, por su libro.

En un cálido amanecer de primavera, Hermione fue a alimentar a los animales, para luego sentarse a leer, con la perfecta vista de ellos jugueteando en los campos. Lo que parecía ser un día normal, a muy temprana hora tuvo su evento desafortunado. En un descuido, uno de los potrillos se dio a la fuga, para cuando la joven tomó conciencia de lo ocurrido, se veía la silueta del pequeño animal a lo lejos. Desesperada, tomó a uno de los caballos que tenía junto y lo montó. Cualquiera se habría sorprendido de que lo hiciera tal y como el animal vino al mundo, desprovisto de montura, y ella ante la desesperación, tampoco tuvo muchas consideraciones y modales al subirse en él. El cabello le daba dolorosos latigazos en el rostro por la velocidad a la que había llegado. Pero nada importaba, debía alcanzarlo. Cuando se vio próxima al animal, le lanzó una soga que había podido manotear rápidamente. Una vez que el potrillo estuvo nuevamente bajo su cuidado, sintió unos repetidos aplausos provenientes detrás de ella.

-Maravilloso, ¿Verdad Harry?-comentó entretenido una voz masculina, al darse vuelta, pudo percatarse que se trataba de un muchacho alto y pelirrojo, con su rostro adornado de juguetonas pecas, y unos ojos azules que la miraban con intriga.

-Sí, poco habitual- añadió su acompañante, un joven no tan alto, de cabello azabache desordenado, unos brillantes ojos verdes, que la observaban divertidos, y una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente; esa cicatriz de la que oyó hablar tantas veces.

\- ¡Tú eres Potter!- exclamó asombrada, sin llevar el apunte a lo que habían dicho los dos anteriormente.

-Sí- respondió algo incómodo.

-La cicatriz es tal cual todos dicen- añadió, acercándose un poco más a ellos.

El que estaba allí parado era objeto de todas las habladurías de más de medio Inglaterra. Harry Potter, famoso por su fortuna, pero más que nada, por la forma en que sus padres fueron asesinados y él, casi mágicamente, sobrevivió, llevándose solamente una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Los Potter eran una familia de gran renombre que vivían en la ciudad de Londres, pero no eran amados por todos, había alguien, que su codicia lo llevaba a niveles inesperados. El ambicioso Lord Voldemort, por su carencia de hijos, estaba perdiendo la posición en la sociedad que sus únicos parientes, aunque estos eran muy lejanos. Por lo que se propuso a eliminarlos. Pero los Potter, conscientes de la amenaza que presentaba Lord Voldemort, tomaron ciertas precauciones. Estas nunca fueron conocidas con exactitud, pero un grupo de poderosos aliados con el que contaba este Señor Obscuro –apodo que se le dio luego de los sucesos- intentaron que estas no fueran obstáculo para sus objetivos. Los padres del entonces pequeño Harry, no pudieron evitar que les quitasen la vida, pero sí, que Voldemort dejase ese mundo con ellos antes de que a su hijo le hiciera más que un rasguño. Esa cicatriz, que extrañamente tenía forma de rayo, era famosa, como el que la portaba. El desafortunado niño que vivió –como así le decían- quedó bajo tutela de la hija bastarda de la Señora Potter, que por tener esa condición, no le correspondía nada del renombre familiar.

Hermione había quedado bajo un total asombro al conocer al famoso Harry Potter, tanto, que a su acompañante no pudo dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada. Por lo que el joven, algo fastidiado por la atención que su amigo estaba recibiendo, carraspeo la garganta exageradamente para hacerse notar.

-Oh…-observó Hermione con desgano.

\- Ronald Weasley- y ambos se inclinaron levemente en forma de saludo.

Hermione se ruborizó, había olvidado por completo sus modales, ya no era una niña pequeña, y esas cosas no podían ser pasadas por alto, podía quedar en completa deshonra si alguien se enterase de su comportamiento. La chica, intentando enmendar su falta de cortesía, hizo una reverencia, algo temblorosa por los nervios. Ante lo cual los dos jóvenes rieron, y ella volvió a recobrar la compostura.

-No es de una señorita estar por el bosque sola, y menos montando así- observó Ron, sonriendo de costado.

\- Y mucho menos ante dos jóvenes ante los cuales no fui presentada- añadió con superioridad- así que, si me disculpan- y con una reverencia, se retiró caminando los dos animales, tratando de que su imagen no quedase aún peor, rogando no volver a cruzar palabra ellos. Harry y Ron se limitaron a devolver el saludo y contemplar como la chica se retiraba.

Hermione no era de fraternizar con gente, era hija única, y a sus familiares no los frecuentaba muy seguido, por lo que el toparse con esos dos jóvenes la había alterado bastante. Ella vivía apartada, entre las plantas y los libros, como si su hogar quedase tan lejos de la ciudad que le fuera imposible asistir; cosa que no era cierta, ya que desde que cumplió quince fue invitada por su pomposa tía que tenía un especial disfrute por las actividades sociales, destacando entre ellas, los bailes. La castaña siempre fue reacia ante semejantes eventos, por lo que siempre encontraba una excusa para rechazar la invitación. Pero luego del bochornoso encuentro con Weasley y Potter decidió que era momento de lanzarse al mundo y dejar de ser una niña. Someterse a los cuidados de su refinada tía y de sus tan alagado bailes, para algún día llegar a ser digna de llamar "Señora", ya no era tiempo de cabalgar indecorosamente por el bosque, sino de caminar con un delicado vestido esperando una correcta invitación; aunque esa idea le aterrara todavía.

Aún decidida de su próximo movimiento, en la cena les consultó a sus padres para que le den la bendición de escribirle a su tía para visitarla en Londres. Al principio se asombraron, pero luego complacidos con la decisión, dieron el permiso que tanto buscaba Hermione, y de inmediato escribió una carta dirigida a la Señora Boolstrop, su tía viuda y sin hijos, razón por la que era tan insistente con su única sobrina.

Al cabo de unos días, Hermione amaneció respuesta, y una muy escandalosa, ya que su tía, se manifestó muy contenta del repentino interés en visitarla, y además en el plazo de cuatro días se realizaría un baile, donde asistiría más de medio Londres. La Señora Boolstrop le contaba que esperaba ese acontecimiento desde hacía un mes, y le alegraba poder ir acompañada, y fue muy insistente en que mandaría a por ella de inmediato, ya que sería un gran trabajo prepararla para semejante ocasión.

Luego de leer la extensa carta, Hermione comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que haría, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esa misma noche llegaría un carruaje enviado desde Londres, era un hecho asistiría a un baile, y nada le asustaba más.

Trató de prolongar el transcurso del día, se quedó con sus padres leyendo por los jardines, alimentando y jugando con los animales, simplemente disfrutando de su hogar. Pero el ocaso se aproximaba, los animales eran guardados en los corrales, y de la misma manera los Granger se adentraron en su hogar. La castaña preparó sus cosas, deseando que el sol no le otorgue su lugar a la luna. Pero prontamente lo hizo, y fue cuando se oyó el relinchar de unos caballos, señal de que su transporte había llegado.

Hermione bajó las escaleras titubeante, debajo la esperaban sus padres, orgullosos de su pequeña, para despedirla. La madre, una mujer hermosa, delgada de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, se aproximó a su hija y la estrechó en un abrazo.

-Algún día, cuando escribas una gran novela, habrá un capítulo entero dedicado a un lujoso baile-le susurró en el oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Eso crees?- le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Claro que sí- afirmó con seguridad- en toda historia hay romance, y todo romance comienza en un baile- finalizó, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Cuídate Mione- la abrazó su padre vigorosamente, dejándola sin aire.

Rápidamente la muchacha se subió en el carruaje, tenía el presentimiento que sino nunca lo haría. Cuando el chofer emprendió viaje, apoyó su cabeza sobre la ventana, esperando conciliar el sueño, y que sus temores se fueran entre ellos.

Para su suerte durmió la mayoría del viaje, por lo que apenas lo sintió, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba entre los jardines de su tía, a los que no asistía desde niña, pero recordaba perfectamente. Siempre tenía el césped bien cortado, adornado con preciosas rosas rojas, las que daban a la morada ese aroma peculiar.

Su tía tenía una gran mansión de color blanco con las escaleras y las puertas de un precioso color caoba. En la entrada la esperaba el mayordomo, al que también recordaba, solo que en ese entonces llevaba sus cabellos negros iluminados con blanco. El hombre la recibió y le abrió la puerta hacia el interior. Ciertamente, la chica quedó deslumbrada por la casa, por cada uno de los detalles; el que en cada rincón hubiera una mesa con flores de colores, y que estos combinasen con los cuadros, como las arañas de cristal iluminaban el ambiente, los enormes ventanales, con largas y suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo. El mayordomo la acompañó hacia el salón del té, donde la esperaba una mujer regordeta de rubios cabellos recogidos con unos despampanantes ojos azules, que la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Por detrás de su espalda pudo admirar la belleza de los colores pasteles combinados, las bandejas con los pasteles, la delicada porcelana, los mullidos sillones de color blanco, y el piano de cola ubicado en una esquina.

-¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido mi niña! - chilló la mujer- ahora iremos al gran salón, nos servirán el desayuno- le anunció complacida- mira que tienes que comer muy bien, ¡porque nos espera un largo día de compras! - exclamó exaltada.

-Qué bueno- sonrió falsamente la castaña, y acompañó a su tía. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse del viaje.

Desde que le sirvieron el desayuno la mujer no cesó de hablar. Hermione de vez en cuando asentía para que no sospeche que estaba prestando mayor atención en su tazón de frutas que en su relato. Pero, dentro de las mil palabras que su tía pronunció, una le llamó peculiarmente la atención.

-Disculpa tía, ¿Potter dijo?- le preguntó con temor.

-Claro cariño, su tía es la que da la fiesta- le explicó- esa mujer desagradable, muy a pesar de no haber sido reconocida por su padre, se casó con un hombre lo suficientemente adinerado, pero añora desesperadamente la fama de su sobrino, el pobre niño que quedó a su cuidado, por lo que cada vez que puede hace una fiesta, intentando empaparse de la fama de su sobrino. - le explicó- aunque es sabido de los malos tratos de esa mujer hacia el chico, obviamente por celos, y aprovecha ahora que es joven, porque en cuanto sea mayor podrá valerse por sí mismo y gozar a su modo de su fama y fortuna- prosiguió rápidamente.

Hermione quedó aturdida por escuchar nuevamente ese nombre. No estaban en sus planes tener que toparse con esos dos, y mucho menos que cuenten a todo el mundo su previo encuentro.

-Aunque no sé qué uso vaya a darle a esa fama y fortuna- continuó su tía- porque el que tiene el título de "mejor amigo"- marcó la mujer entre comillas- es un joven de una de las familias más pobres, pero sin importarle eso, anda con ese muchachito desde que son niños- Hermione asentía, e identificó a ese chico como Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo que acompañaba a Harry la otra vez.- Igual presta mucha atención, si lográsemos que el famoso Harry Potter pusiera los ojos en ti, podríamos concretar un conveniente compromiso, total son jóvenes tendrán tiempo de conocerse- le advirtió su tía.

-No creo que de todas se fije en mí, a parte no pienso en esas cosas- le contestó con sequedad, para no decirle que ya conocía al chico y que no le gustaba de esa manera.

_ ¡Já!, pues siendo mujer, y de tu posición, deberías pensarlo- le aconsejó con voz elevada- pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora lo primero es ir al Callejón Diagon para arreglarte- anunció, tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-¿Callejón Diagon?- se extrañó, encontrando el nombre un poco vulgar.

-No te guíes por lo de callejón, tiene las mejores tiendas, allí encontraremos todo lo que necesitas- le respondió con satisfacción.

Su tía prosiguió hablando de los modelos de vestidos que debería utilizar, los colores que irían perfectamente combinados con sus ojos, si sería conveniente cabello recogido o suelto, y si debería adornar el peinado con cintas o flores. Pero fuera de las locuras y exageraciones de su tía, lo que más le preocupaba a la joven, era que vería a ese par nuevamente, y no sabía que podía resultar de ese encuentro. Había algo en ellos muy intrigante, pero no tenía por seguro si serían un parte de lo agradable o desagradable de su aventura.

…

 **Buenas Potter Fans!**

 **Les doy la bienvenida a esta historia, que es un gran desafío, porque me aventuro a un AU. Ojalá este primer capítulo les guste. Espero sus comentarios :D ….**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Saludos :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas Potter Fans!**

 **Aquí les hago entrega del segundo capítulo! Espero sus comentarios. les aviso que estoy de viaje por mis vacaciones, así que mi frecuencia para publicar se puede ver alterada.**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Saludos! :3**

Capítulo 2: El baile

Hermione nunca pensó que volverse una decente señorita implicaría un fuerte dolor de pies. Su tía le hizo recorrer centenares de tiendas, la castaña ya había perdido la cuenta. Fueron a ver locales de vestidos, algunos simplemente de telas, por si se decidían hacerlo a medida, conoció todos los estilos de broches y listones existentes – o por lo menos Hermione no creía que pudiera haber mayor variedad-. El único lugar en donde se sintió mínimamente cómoda fue cuando le probaron peinados, ya que estuvo sentada un buen rato y, además, ella adoraba que la peinen y le acaricien el cabello, y por suerte el peluquero fue lo debidamente delicado como para, en ningún momento, hacerle doler.

Luego de un tedioso día, Hermione soñaba con poder recostarse, a raíz del dolor de cabeza que traía, pero por el contrario, su tía estaba fascinada con el "paseo agradable" – así le decía ella- que habían hecho, y estaba entusiasmada con repetirlo. A pesar de que fue un completo fastidio ir de compras, la dulce chica con aroma a vainilla, estaba satisfecha con lo que había conseguido. Un vestido largo color hueso de satén, que le enmarcaba su esbelto cuerpo, al girar tenía un vuelo delicado y, decorando su fina cintura, un listón carmesí, que a Hermione le recordaba al vino que su padre tomaba en la cena. Luego de muchos estilos probados, el Señor Lucas- el peluquero- decidió que las facciones de la muchacha realzaban con el cabello recogido, por lo que, la tarde previa al baile, iría a peinarla, y decorar, lo que el llamaba "obra de arte", con unos broches de rosas rojas. La cereza del postre eran los zapatos, de un suave color oro, con detalles en brillantes, sin duda el hecho de que a la señora Boolstrop le sobre el dinero y le falten hijos afectó consideradamente en todos los regalos hacia su sobrina. A Hermione, si bien le gustaba todo lo adquirido, no lo consideraba necesario, pero en cuanto ella mencionaba tal cosa, su tía emitía un discurso sobre la importancia de la imagen y las relaciones sociales.

El resto del tiempo antes del baile Hermione pensó que tendría tiempo para hacer uso de la extensa biblioteca de la mansión para leer en los jardines, tomar un poco de aire fresco, o salir por las tardes; pero sus planes fueron frustrados, porque su tía consideró necesario que tuviera lecciones de "modales avanzados" – así le llamaba- y de bailes que la chica desconocía la existencia. Estaba dicho, su dolor de cabeza no cesaría, a sol y sombra se encontraba con la regordeta mujer para que le de lecciones sobre algo, desde temas de conversación y posturas hasta pasos de baile. La castaña ya estaba fastidiada, pero agradeció que la brecha que la separaba del baile fuera pequeña, porque sino tenía el presentimiento de que hubiera desfallecido, añoraba que llegue el baile, más precisamente que este termine, y poder regresar a su campiña y no salir por un largo tiempo.

La manecilla del reloj se movía lentamente, el sol tardaba más de lo normal en esconderse, pero igual, el momento de cesar con las tediosas clases y ponerse el vestido había llegado. Entre dos sirvientas la vistieron apropiadamente, la señora Boolstrop consideraba que si no, no iba a quedar como debería. Se calzó los zapatos y fue hacia el cuarto donde la esperaba el Señor Lucas para realizarle el peinado. Aunque ella nunca lo hubiera calificado como una obra de arte, se asemejaba mucho al concepto, había logrado que su, algo enmarañado, cabello rizado tuviera una elegante forma. Tenía un recogido en forma de rosa, con los respectivos adornos, y le había dejado danzando unos pequeños rizos perfectamente armados. Unos retoques en el rostro; y la dulce chica de la campiña ya estaba preparada para ir a un baile de alta sociedad.

-Quien lo diría- murmuraba mientras se admiraba en el espejo. Por primera vez notó cuánto había crecido, ya era capaz de lucir un vestido de ese estilo.

Fue el momento de introducirse en el carruaje, y toda la belleza que había percibido en sí misma, ahora la ponía en duda. Desde que se acomodó en el asiento hasta que descendió del carruaje ignoró completamente los comentarios de su tía, lo único que transitaba por su mente era la preocupación de no llegar a encajar. Si bien creía que las excesivas preocupaciones para ese tipo de eventos eran innecesarias, no estaba preparada emocionalmente para recibir un desplante de esa magnitud.

Unos pocos metros la separaban de la entrada del salón. Aunque su tía le decía que admirase los arreglos florales del jardín estaba mucho más preocupada en lo que había detrás de la inmensa puerta de aquella imponente mansión. Pero sus pensamientos se acallaron cuando escuchó el parloteo de incontables personas alumbradas bajo despampanantes arañas de cristal. En la entrada se encontraba Harry junto a, los que supuso que eran, sus tíos y sus primos. Se acercaron y con una elegante reverencia – tal y como le señalaba la señora Boolstrop- saludaron.

-Sres. Vernon, Sr. Potter, les presento a mi sobrina, la srita Granger- les indicó señalando a Hermione.

\- Susan es un placer verte- comenzó a decir Petunia Vernon, a la castaña no le sorprendió la familiaridad entre ambas, ya que se nutrían netamente de relaciones públicas- y conocer a tu adorable sobrina- prosiguió con una sonrisa, la cual la castaña consideró extremadamente falsa.

-Srta. Granger permítame expresar la extrañeza de no verla seguido en los eventos que realiza mi tía, ya que la señora Boolstrop cuenta con una asistencia perfecta- dijo Harry, que la observaba con una mirada chispeante, sin duda la había reconocido, y de seguro pretendía jugar discretamente con ello.

\- Mi hogar es Rose Valley, una pequeña campiña en las afueras, no vengo a la ciudad desde que era una niña- aclaró Hermione con una delicada sonrisa, fingida obviamente, por dentro deseaba darle un puntapié al pelinegro que tenía en frente.

\- Entonces me permitirán excusarme- anunció Harry- una delicada señorita proveniente de una campiña, que nunca ha asistido a un baile, necesitará un guía, y nadie mejor que el mismísimo anfitrión- explicó con galantería.

Hermione pudo notar como el Sr. Vernon iba a objetar, pero Harry se le adelantó, tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola al salón. No llegó a notar la expresión de su tía, pero de seguro estaba de lo más complaciente, un gran porcentaje de sus parloteos eran sobre lo maravilloso que sería que el "genial Harry Potter" se fijara en ella. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de pasar, pudo presentir entre esas caballerosas palabras una doble intensión.

-Ahora que nadie presta atención, ¿me dirás la razón por la que serás mi guía?- le cuestionó con firmeza.

\- Por desgracia soy el "niño que vivió", todos me prestan atención- dijo con fastidio- pero en verdad mientras más me aleje de mis tíos, encuentre a Ron y me pueda escabullir de esta fiesta, mejor- respondió al inquietante de la castaña con soltura, algo más relajado, dejando atrás un poco la postura, de seguro, impuesta por sus tíos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír, se imaginó ella haciendo lo mismo, y ahora que lo pensaba, también deseaba escapar de su tía. Observó a ese muchacho de cabello negro y un traje deslumbrante, que en su momento consideró desagradable, como alguien que comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Si es así, entonces debo decirte gracias, para mí también es un placer escapar de mi tía- emitió divertida- pero, como bien dijo, usted es el niño que vivió, no podrá pasar desapercibido, la mayoría de las personas que asisten a este baile es por usted-dedujo, destacando sus aires de intelectual.

\- Mi tía creerá que te estoy cortejando, ella y la Sra. Boolstrop son grandes amigas de sociedad, así es como le dicen a mujeres mayores cuyo objetivo es hurgar en la vida privada de la sociedad- Hermione no pudo evitar reír por el comentario, pero se extrañó ya que su tía le había hablado terriblemente de la Sra. Vernon, era increíble la falsedad de las personas- no le molestará que yo esté en tu compañía- le explicó con un aire risueño.

Se pasearon por el salón riendo de los comentarios que Harry hacía de cada uno que le sonreía de lejos. Estaban buscando a Ron, el pelinegro se aseguraba que estaba junto a mesa de comidas, y pasaron al lado de un hombre alto, de tez pálida y cabellos cual rayo de sol, tenía un aspecto frío y calculador, y los observó detenidamente. La sonrisa de Harry se apagó cuando se lo cruzaron, y Hermione no pudo guardarse la incertidumbre de saber el por qué.

-Cortaste tu jocosa risa de pronto- le dijo Hermione, para no preguntar directamente quién era ese sujeto.

-Su nombre es Lucius Malfoy- respondió amargamente Harry, adivinando la pregunta de la castaña- Nunca pudo probarse nada ante la ley, pero el fue de los que ayudó a Lord Voldemort a asesinar a mis padres- le contó, y el brillos de sus ojos se apagó.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó preocupada, realmente le impresionó el cambio de humor en el chico- digo quizá son habladurías- sospechó inocentemente.

\- Es sabido donde radicaban sus amistades, pero nunca se tuvieron pruebas de que estuviera implicado en el crimen- narró con algo de ira inmerso en cada palabra- además, es un elitista desagradable- agregó con desprecio.

A Hermione le quedó claro el odio que le tenía a Malfoy, por lo tanto no siguió insistiendo en el tema y continuaron con la búsqueda de Ron. Era increíble la inmensidad del gran salón, que tardaron unos veinte minutos en encontrarlo. En el preciso momento en el que Harry carraspeó para llamar la atención de Ron, que estaba comiendo un pastelito, el pelirrojo no pudo disimular la sorpresa de ver a Hermione allí. Dejó torpemente el dulce sobre la mesa e hizo una reverencia, Hermione le contestó apropiadamente, conteniendo la risa.

\- Es un total sorpresa verla aquí señorita Granger- dijo Ron, enderezándose forzosamente. Desde que Hermione, por boca de su tía, supo los orígenes del muchacho, supuso que los forzados modales que presentaba eran un modo de estar a la altura de su amigo.

\- Es la sobrina de la señora Boolstrop- aclaró Harry.

\- Es un placer verlo nuevamente- Hermione sonrió exageradamente, y sus acompañantes emitieron leves risotadas ante su falsedad- ¿A quién engaño?, ¿usted señor Potter no dijo algo sobre escabullirse?- preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder apareció una hermosa muchacha con un vestido rosado y sus largos cabellos pelirrojos peinados a un costado. Hermione quedó asombrada con la sutileza con la que se acercó y se presentó, era como si estuviera danzando en el viento. Era la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, luego de observarla bien, pudo notar la diferencia. En primera instancia le pareció una muchacha de lo más refinada, pero unos cuantos comentarios le hicieron darse cuenta de que un vestido y una reverencia no hacen a la persona.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar nuevamente las diez razones por las cuales Harry Potter sería la pareja ideal, voy a considerar aislarme a una isla solitaria.- se quejó Ginny, pero si perder su dulce sonrisa.

Los cuatro rieron por el comentario y, como Harry había prometido, se escabulleron entre los jardines. Era maravilloso poder disfrutar del aire libre, vislumbrar las estrellas y el olor al césped, sin preocuparse por el que dirán. Desde que se había bajado del carruaje tuvo un nudo en el estomago que solo se alivianó cuando respiró aire puro. Estaba equivocada de cierta manera, no todos las reuniones sociales eran agobiantes, porque ahí estaba, reunida con otras personas, y nunca se había sentido tan cómoda.

-Cuéntanos de usted señorita Granger- pidió Ginny, mientras caminaban entre unos rosales.

-Vivo en una campiña en las afueras con mis padres- comenzó a contar, extrañando un poco su hogar- me apasiona leer, y mi sueño es escribir una gran novela, como de las tantas que he leído- les dijo, perdiéndose en cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo creo que deberías aspirar a escribir algo diferente, si es como las demás novelas que has leído, no tendría nada de especial- acotó Ron, sonriéndole, enseñando una hilera de dientes, ante lo cual ella no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- En realidad quiero plasmar en una hoja mis aventuras, cuando las tenga- agregó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Las aventuras y los corsés no combinan- observó Ginny, y los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, antes de comenzar a reír. Pero luego se acallaron, cuánta verdad había en las palabras de Ginny.

\- Vine a lo de mi tía buscando convertirme en una señorita, digna de ser llamada así, ir a bailes, usar vestidos, pero estando aquí me doy cuenta de que me quise convertir en alguien que no deseo ser- se sinceró.

Todos de alguna manera entendían a Hermione, Harry estaba empapado de una fama que no deseaba, un frío y vacío nombre que lo único que hizo fue arrebatarle su familia; Ron, que se forzaba constantemente a ser alguien que no era, simplemente para no sentirse menos; y Ginny, que detestaba asistir a lujosas fiestas donde todas hablaban de la fama y fortuna de Harry, cuando en verdad solamente añoraba estar junto a él, porque secretamente estaba enamorada desde que lo veía jugar en los jardines de su casa con su hermano.

Hermione añoró profundamente su hogar, a sus padres, pero se sintió a gusto con sus nuevas amistades. Se conocían hacía muy poco, pero parecían años, ¿qué insensato mide el amor en tiempo y el tiempo en amor? Esas tres personas que se paseaban a la luz de la luna por los jardines se habían convertido en sus amigos, y la única razón por la que se sintió feliz de haber realizado aquel viaje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas Potter Fans!**

 **En este capítulo por fin hace una pequeña aparición nuestro amado Draco, pero no desesperéis, que todavía quedan muchos capítulos para disfrutar de su presencia. Ojala les guste! Espero sus comentarios! Y acepto sugerencias, mientras no cambien el curso de la historia! ;)  
**

 **Nos leemos pronto…. Saludos! :3**

Capítulo 3: Barquitos de papel

Todo viaje culmina con un regreso, todo beso de adiós culmina en una bienvenida. Y como tanto deseó, la dulce chica con aroma a vainilla, regresó a su hogar; abrazó a sus padres por todo lo que no pudo hacerlo, y aunque ya extrañaba la presencia de sus amigos, planeaba no volver a irse en un largo tiempo.

Para recuperar lo perdido, se paseó gustosa por los extensos jardines, danzó entre sus flores, y en cada giro, sintió su dulce aroma. Los animales cantaban victoriosos ante su regreso, ya que nuevamente era ella las que los alimentaba. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

Luego de asearse, se acercó hacia su cómoda, donde una de las amas de casa le había dejado una carta. Tomó el sobre con emoción, de seguro era unos de sus amigos. Luego del baile, Hermione fue invitada a pasar unos días a la casa de los Weasley, si bien a la señora Boolstrop no le agradó mucho la idea de que se codee con personas de ese nivel, la castaña argumentó que Harry también estaría allí, y lo que fue la melodía de campanas nupciales para la codiciosa mujer, fueron de libertad para ella. La Madriguera, así se llamaba el hogar de sus pelirrojos amigos, albergaba a una numerosa familia con siete hijos, todos varones a excepción de Ginny. Muchos describen ese lugar como vulgar, de poca clase, pero Hermione consideraba que era un verdadero hogar. Cuando esos días de diversión terminaron, y Hermione partía de regreso, acordaron mantenerse en contacto. Por eso, con una sonrisa risueña, abrió el sobre, totalmente entusiasmada.

" _Estimada Srta. Granger:_

 _Espero que el regreso haya sido como lo soñaba, y que se encuentre maravillosamente. Yo estoy un poco hastiado, por más que odio los bailes por lo menos allí mis tíos fingen tratarme con el debido respeto, algunas veces hasta demuestran falso cariño, pero dentro de estas cuatro asfixiantes paredes soy como un esclavo al maltrato y la soledad. Añoro profundamente el tiempo que pasamos en La Madriguera los cuatro, habrás podido entender por qué en un momento te mencioné que ese lugar sí era digno de llamarse hogar, muy por el contrario de donde vivo._

 _Es realmente agradable poder desahogarme con este trozo de pergamino que se que llegará a sus manos y podrá acompañarme en la lejanía, como fiel amiga que sé que es._

 _Paso a comunicar que todos en el baile quedaron admirados con su presencia. Mi tía contaba como todas las señoras comentaban los halagos que había recibido por parte de la mayoría de los hombres, incluso el despreciable de Lucius Malfoy a más de uno le lleno el oído de palabras dulces acerca de su belleza, mi buena amiga. Creo que ha tenido un éxito en la ciudad, aunque espero que no termine con ninguno que no sea digno de su persona, y menos con el hijo de Malfoy, ¿recuerda? El que le señalé al concluir el baile. Si Malfoy hizo alardes de su gracia, señorita Granger, de seguro es para intereses de su hijo, pero confío en su buen juicio para elegir acompañante._

 _Espero ansiosamente recibir noticias suyas._

 _Afectuosamente, H. J. Potter"_

Hermione transcurrió un buen rato escribiéndole una respuesta a su amigo. Por medio de dulces palabras trató de consolar la soledad que sentía encerrado en esa inmensa y frívola mansión. Le escribió del tan esperado regreso a su hogar y cómo sus padres estallaban en risas cuando le contaba anécdotas sobre ellos. La castaña no le reveló la risotada que emitió al leer los términos con los que se refería a los Malfoy, ciertamente ella no los conocía, pero le bastaba con lo que le contaba su amigo para tener una opinión de ellos. Le extrañó el enterarse sobre los pensamientos del señor Malfoy hacia ella, al ser un hombre tan elitista –como lo había definido Harry- no concebía que la quisiera como pareja para su hijo. Pero esos pensamientos no turbaron demasiado su mente, y prosiguió felizmente escribiéndole a su amigo. Al final de la carta le trasmitía lo contenta que estaba de haberlos conocido, y como añoraba verlos prontamente. Consideró la idea de invitarlos a pasar un tiempo en su casa, pero prefirió estar solas con su familia un período, y luego escribirles para darles la invitación. Salió como viento en popa de su habitación, ansiando la respuesta de Harry y las cartas de sus otros amigos.

Bajó hacia el salón, donde tomaría el té con sus padres, pero su madre la interceptó, impidiéndole el paso.

-Espera, querida- dijo la mujer en un susurro- tu padre está reunido con un señor muy importante- le aclaró, llevándosela hacia los jardines.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó una vez fuera de la casa.

\- No se que clase de negocios harán, sabes que en esas cosas yo no me meto, pero debe querer comprar un animal, o algo por el estilo, pero tu padre insistió en que era un hombre muy importante- le explicó- creo que el nombre que dijo fue Malfoy, sí, ese era, Malfoy- añadió con soltura.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el corazón, no le agradaba para nada ese hombre. No solo por lo que Harry le había contado sobre él, también su mirada, fría y calculadora, parecía que cada paso y propósito estaban planeados para conseguir algo, y de seguro nada bueno. Prefirió cambiar de tema, no preocupar a su madre, y esperar que Malfoy solo estuviera allí por mera cuestión de negocios.

Caminaron un largo trecho, sintiendo la brisa cálida acariciar sus rostros. La conversación con su madre era algo que Hermione disfrutaba mucho, los consejos, las anécdotas, cómo con su melodiosa voz hacía que el invierno se transformase en verano.

-Me has contado todo, pero nada de algún muchacho que allá atrapado tu corazoncito- dijo su madre, con una pícara sonrisa, cambiando ligeramente la conversación sobre el debido cuidado de las flores.

-¡No mamá!- exclamó, y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse- Harry y Ron son mis amigos, y estoy feliz de que así sea- narró, intentando que su rostro dejase de arder- el día en que conozca a esa persona especial mi corazón se estremecerá, y en un principio no entenderé, pero a su debido tiempo lo miraré a los ojos y sabré la razón- melancólicamente dejó escapar un suspiro- porque es él, el que tanto anhelaba- lentamente lo colorado se fue desvaneciendo, y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos.

\- Y ese día yo seré muy feliz- dijo su madre sonriente. Ambas se dedicaron una mirada y comenzaron a reír.

Con cosas tan simples era con las que Hermione se sentía feliz. Con el amor de sus padres, el melodioso canto de su campiña, los pequeños detalles que hacían grandes cosas. Comparaba su vida con la de muchos que vio en el baile, gente que vive solamente por cuestiones materiales y que en el fondo siempre se sentirán vacíos, carentes de algo, si tan solo supieran que la verdadera felicidad está en lo sencillo, en una sonrisa, un abrazo, la risa de un niño, en poder despertar cada mañana y ver un hermoso amanecer. Ella se sentía dichosa de poder apreciarlo, y que estaba rodeada de personas que también lo hacían.

Luego de un prudente tiempo, volvieron a la casa y vieron como el Sr. Malfoy se retiraba. Apoyado con pose de impaciente se encontraba Draco, su hijo, al verlo puedo reconocer esa imagen fugaz que Harry le señaló en la fiesta. Era un joven alto, de cabellos dorados y unos brillantes ojos grises que realzaban de su rostro. Tenía facciones finas y frías, pero la castaña estaba segura de que si fuese más sonriente se vería mucho más apuesto. La primera vez que vio a Lucius no necesitó de los comentarios de su amigo para darse cuenta de lo despreciable que era, pero en Draco pudo percibir algo más, no estaba segura de qué, pero no se atrevía a juzgar al joven al igual que lo hizo con su padre. Algo en ella se estremeció, no supo bien qué, pero, sin preocuparse demasiado, lo relacionó con los nervios que le producía la presencia de Lucius en su hogar.

Esperaron a que los dos se retiraran en el carruaje, y pudo sentir la mirada de Draco sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Al cabo de un minuto entraron en la casa, y su madre, con razón de estar cansada, se retiró a su cuarto, dejando a Hermione a solas con su padre. Perfecta oportunidad para hablar de Malfoy sin despertar innecesarias preocupaciones en su madre. Cuando se sentaron al rededor de la fina mesa de caoba, y una vez que las sirvientas sirvieron el té y los bocadillos, la castaña se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a hablar.

-¿Qué hacía aquí el Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó sin dar muchas vueltas.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por negocios querida?-le cuestionó despreocupado, tomando una masita de limón.

-Desde que no me gusta para nada ese hombre-sentenció la chica con seriedad.

-¡Venga!, no se de donde lo conoces, pero no hay nada que temer- le dijo con soltura- suele venir de vez en cuando a comprar algún cerdo, nada muy importante- prosiguió.

-No es de fiar, Harry…

-Mira hija- le interrumpió el Sr. Granger, dejando atrás sus aires livianos- Los problemas que haya tenido ese muchacho con el Sr. Malfoy no son de mi incumbencia a la hora de hacer negocios- dijo firmemente- A parte, que sus amistades hayan estado del lado del "Señor Obscuro"- enmarcó entre comillas- no significa que haya estado implicado en un crimen, como muchos hablan, y si lo hubiera estado, a mi no me concierne, solamente veo que es un hombre que compra los cerdos más caros sin protestar por el precio- finalizo tomando ferozmente un sorbo de té.

Pero Hermione no estaba satisfecha, por lo tanto, siguió lo que su padre trató de poner punto final.

-Si lo que hacíais era una simple compra venta de cerdos, ¿por qué tanta privacidad?, incluso su hijo se mantuvo esperando afuera- retrucó, poniéndose firme en su postura.

-Porque el Sr. Malfoy es una persona muy correcta, y no mezcla familia con negocios, por lo que ustedes no estuvieron presentes, ni su hijo- respondió algo ofendido por la desconfianza de su hija, y pasó su mano acomodando su lacio cabello castaño, a la par que la fulminaba con sus brillantes ojos almendra.

-¿Muy correcta?, turbia querrás decir- murmuró entre dientes. Por lo que su padre, ya a punto de ebullición, se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que las tazas temblaran.

-Es suficiente Hermione- la castaña abrió los ojos cual plato, su padre nunca la había llamado por su nombre, y menos tan ferozmente- Los negocios que haga no te atañen en absoluto, y no es de señorita decente andar despotricando sin siquiera conocer a la persona, ya es momento que sepas cual es tu lugar- finalizando lo dicho, retiró su robusto cuerpo con paso decisivo.

Hermione estaba intranquila, algo no andaba bien, ese hombre tramando negocios en secreto con su padre, y que éste reaccione de esa manera ante la interrogativa… Definitivamente era algo más que un simple animal, pero a la inocente muchacha no se le ocurría que obscuros planes podía tener Malfoy que involucre a alguien tan decente y honorable como su amado padre.

Los días siguientes su padre siguió estando algo brusco con ella, pero podría decirse que cada vez menos. A parte Jean– su galante madre- había contraído un resfriado en la caminata que realizó con Hermione el día de la visita de Malfoy, por lo que el Sr. Granger estaba muy atento a su mujer y un poco más dulce con su hija.

A la castaña no le gustaba verla en cama, se quedaba sin nadie con quien hablar, ya que con su padre las cosas no estaban color de rosa, y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación. A ella no la dejaban estar tanto con su madre, para que no tuviera riesgo de contagio, Cosa que al Sr. Granger no le importaba mucho si significaba dejarla sola: "Antes de que tú llegaras, ella era la única luz de mis ojos" le repetía, de niña, cada noche antes de que se durmiera. Hermione siempre aspiró a un amor de esa magnitud.

Su sentimiento de soledad fue interrumpido por una carta de su amiga Ginny. La castaña corrió a su habitación para poder leerla con tranquilidad.

" _Querida amiga:_

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero en La Madriguera hemos estado muy ocupados, fue un tiempo difícil, pero estoy aliviada de contarte que ya pasó. Harry me comentó de la carta que le escribiste, y me alegro que te encuentres bien, y que por fin estés en familia. Aquí mi hermano Ron te manda saludos, discúlpalo, es demasiado inmaduro y orgulloso como para escribirte una carta (esa parte no me la dictó él, pero tú sabes que es cierta)._

-Claro que sí- afirmó Hermione entre risas.

 _Te cuento que, estos últimos días han estado de los más felices, Harry vino a quedarse otra vez, y eso nos hace sentir contentos a todos, bueno tú sabes que a mí más, pero que lo que siento va a ser un eterno secreto._

-Que toda tu familia sabe- murmuró divertida. El amor que sentía por él era visible, a excepción del mismo Harry y su hermano Ron, que estaban muy enfrascados en sí mismos como para notarlo. Pero el resto de los parientes de la pelirroja, y por sobre todo los gemelos Fred y George, hacían constantes bromas en ausencia de Ron y Harry.

 _Te hago la cordial invitación para que vengas nuevamente, La Madriguera también es tu casa ahora. Espero verte pronto._

 _Con cariño G. M. W"_

Se estremeció de felicidad al saber de la familia Weasley, a la que le había tomado un considerable cariño. Era una locura vivir allí, y eso era lo que la hacía tan especial.

Con dedicación le respondió a su amiga. No pudo evitar bromear discretamente sobre Harry. Ocupó un gran fragmento dedicado a Ron, en señal de reproche por no haber tenido noticias suyas. Dudó un momento si contarle sobre la visita de los Malfoy, ya que los Weasley tampoco simpatizaban con dicha familia, ésta siempre los había tratado despectivamente. Pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, así que hizo una pequeña mención de dicho acontecimiento, pero trató me minimizar su preocupación para que su amiga no se altere, como sospechaba que haría. Le agradeció inmensamente por la invitación, y le aseguró que en cuanto su madre mejore asistiría sin falta. Si bien era un simple resfrío, prefería estar a su lado hasta que se mejore, ya tendría muchas tardes para disfrutar junto a sus amigos.

Varios amaneceres y ocasos pasaron, y lo que era un simple resfrío no se desvanecía del cuerpo de la Sra. Granger. Si bien a Hermione le cantaban suaves melodías en el oído sobre la salud de su madre, ella presentía que algo no andaba bien. Cada vez que silenciosamente pasaba por la puerta del cuarto que sus padres podía sentir los sollozos de ambos, y algo se quebraba en ella. Aunque quería aferrarse a la idea de que vería nuevamente a su querida madre de pie, cuidando sus rosales, algo en su interior le decía que no. ¿Tan injusta era la vida que le quitaba lo más importante a una persona?

Desde que las cosas empeoraron, Hermione entraba frecuentemente usando un barbijo, la mayoría de las veces su padre se rehusaba a dejarlas a solas, queriendo apreciar cada momento en los que seguía sonriendo.

-Tom…- susurraba dulcemente Jean. Luego de bufar unos segundos, las dejó a solas.

Hermione no podía contener las lágrimas en cuanto ingresaba a la habitación. Su madre era la persona más llena de vida que conocía, que esparcía amor con una simple mirada, y allí yacía carente de toda energía, había perdido el rubor en sus mejillas, su tez era de un color grisáceo, y sus bellos ojos café se abrían con dificultad.

-Mione – pronunció débilmente- quiero que tengas una hermosa vida- Hermione no hacía más que asentir y dejar correr sobre su rostro desconsoladas lágrimas.

-No quiero que te vayas- pronunció entre sollozos.

-No pienses que me voy, sino que estaré de una manera diferente- articuló con una sonrisa. Hermione se acurrucó junto a ella, y hundió la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Estuvo allí recostada segundos, o tal vez años, no estaba por completo segura. Trató de sentir su suave aroma a jazmín, que seguía intacto. Fue en el momento en el que, en un susurro, pronunció el nombre de su madre, y al no escuchar respuesta, gruesas gotas recorrieron sus mejillas. Se había ido, como los barcos de papel que solían hacer navegar en las tardes de lluvia. Así se deslizó por las aguas profundas del descanso eterno. No pudo emitir palabra. Antes de proceder a aclamar a alguna de las sirvientas, o al Sr. Granger, Hermione miró a su madre, delicada cual pluma, y quiso que esa imagen se guarde siempre en su memoria.

 _-¡Mamá, mamá!- jalaba del brazo de aquella esbelta mujer una pequeña niña de vestido rojo aterciopelado, y dos delicadas trenzas- ¿A dónde van los barquitos de papel?- preguntó, tomando la mano de su madre._

 _La mujer sonrió dulcemente, acariciando las rosadas mejillas la niña, que contemplaba como se deslizaban los barcos de papel en esa tarde lluviosa._

 _-Amor mío-comenzó a decir, dejando escapar un suspiro- se dirigen al infinito…_


	4. Chapter 4

Bunas Potter Fans!:

Sepan disculpar la demora, entre las vacaciones y que tengo que rendir una materia, se me hizo imposible publicar. Me alegro que les esté gustando. Para los ansiosos por la aparición de Draco, les cuento que en este capítulo van a verlo, aunque muy poco… pero no0 desesperen que a partir del próximo va a tener mayor protagonismo.

Aclaro que no va a ver ni por asomo un Harry/Hermione, creo que mi amor por el niño que vivió hizo que lo relace dentro de los amigos de Hermione, pero no son nada más que eso, amigo… recuerden que es un DRAMAIONE ;) … Espero sus comentarios (sepan que amo leerlos).

Nos leemos pronto! KISSES :3

Capítulo 4: El abismo

¿Cuántos inviernos habían pasado?, Hermione vagamente los contó con los dedos de la mano, cuatro. Ya cuatro, rió con angustia. Cuatro años en donde cayó en picada como una avalancha. Desde la muerte de su madre las desgracias no paraban de llamar a la puerta. El Sr. Granger absorbido por la depresión, se empapó en vino y juego, tomando esto como única ocupación. Por lo tanto la hermosa Rose Valley como alguna vez la conoció, poco a poco, comenzaba a desaparecer. Si bien ella pasaba cada segundo ocupándose de los cuidados, la necesidad de dinero picoteaba su cuello, demandando algo que ya no podía darle. Y pronto se vio obligada a vender animales, y los sirvientes ya no eran un lujo que podían permitirse. Nunca le faltó la mano de Harry, ofreciéndole dinero, pero el pequeño insecto que vivía dentro de ella constantemente se anunciaba en contra de aceptarlo.

Uno sabe quiénes son verdadero amigos en los malos momentos, le decía con sabiduría su madre, y cuánta razón tenía. Harry, Ginny y Ron no se habían separado de su lado, hasta que ella, con pesar, tuvo que apartarlos. Desde el velorio, al cual por supuesto asistieron, se habían instalado junto a los Granger para cualquier necesidad. Pero Tom estaba ausente, sumergido entre las sábanas, las cuales nunca quiso lavar, porque afirmaba que aún conservaba el aroma a su difunta mujer. Salía de la habitación por las tardes y regresaba empapado de la fragancia del dulce vino tinto, que antes solamente bebía en las comidas. El estado deplorable que presentaba ocasionaba una gran preocupación en Hermione, ante lo cual sus amigos le insistían en que era normal, que solamente le diera tiempo. Pero su ausencia resultaba buena, comparada a la fase violenta que le siguió. Allí fue cuando, con dolor, pidió a sus amigos que se retirasen, el sentimiento de vergüenza y la incomodidad ya la habían apoderado. El trío persistió, ya que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso como para que la castaña lo afronte sola, pero ella, cual leona, fue más poderosa que las constantes insistencias, por lo que terminaron optando retirarse.

Demostrando poder, los despidió con una fingida sonrisa, que una vez alejado el carruaje, se inundó de lágrimas.

Desde ese momento solo se contactaban por medio de las cartas, ya que no volvió a invitarlos a quedarse en su hogar, y tampoco a visitar la ciudad, ya que no confiaba en la cordura de su padre. Al principio las cartas eran su medio de desahogo, pero con el tiempo la locura del Sr. Granger se tornó desmedida y la coraza que hizo que la castaña hiciera que sus amigos retornaran a sus hogares, fue la misma que la impulsó a ocultar lo que en verdad pasaba. Minimizaba los arranques iracundos, las ausencias cada vez más largas- tanto que una vez estuvo tres días sin dar señales de vida- y lo que de ninguna manera iba a redactar fue el momento en el que, dentro de una discusión la robusta mano llegó a colisionar bruscamente con su mejilla.

La impotencia que sentía era inconmensurable, ya no soportaba habitar las paredes que una vez había llamado hogar. Los jardines ya no se veían llenos de vida, en cambio, un aura gris los invadió. La falta de dinero cada vez fue mayor, y por más que en un comienzo había tratado de que no afectase en la esencia de Rose Valley, ese lugar ya no era ni por asomo la hermosa morada en la que había crecido.

Y allí estaba, cuatro años después, acompañada de la fría amiga llamada soledad. La inercia que hacía que se levante por las mañanas, era la misma que terminaba por acostarla. Comía solamente cuando su cuerpo ya no soportaba, y su padre lo hacía... en realidad solo Dios sabía, porque en el poco tiempo que transcurría allí no probaba bocado, y él solía ser de los que se rendía fácilmente ante la gula; aunque, en realidad, ya no sabía quién era.

Los últimos días habían salido soleados, pero ese calor no llegaba a penetrar en la desmejorada Rose Valley. Mientras con desgano se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo leía una carta de Ron, una mueca de alegría se formó en su rostro. Aunque lucía exactamente como una sonrisa no se sentía como tal, ese cosquilleo que le producía leer un comentario jocoso de su pelirrojo amigo ya no estaba. Pero no era porque Ron ya no tuviera esa característica simpatía y algo de torpeza, que lo hacían gracioso, sino que a ella ya no le era posible sentir eso, ni nada. Se quedaba largo tiempo contemplando su reflejo, buscando a alguien, pero nadie yacía allí, era simplemente un cuerpo.

Eso era algo bueno en cierto punto, ya no le era posible sentir el dolor punzante de su vida desmoronándose, pero extrañaba el calor de la felicidad.

Si bien recibía cartas por montones, las respondía cada vez con una mayor demora, incluso llegaba a tener más de una por de cada amigo, la segunda en preocupación por la demora de la anterior. Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo le era imposible disimular la angustia que albergaba en todo su ser. Y si esta era manifestada era un llamado al claro deseo socorrista de sus amigos. Ellos la conocían tan bien como para suponer que las flores que pintaba en sus cartas cada vez eran más marchitas, pero claramente el poder de suposición no llegaba al grado de imaginarse el horror que la castaña estaba viviendo; por lo tanto no iban a romper el espacio que ella había requerido.

El decimonoveno cumpleaños de Harry había tocado la puerta, y más que recibir un presente, se lo regaló a Ginny, uno sin envoltorio ni dedicatorias... Harry le regaló un pedido de matrimonio. Ese amor que desde muy joven esa hermosa pelirroja había albergado en su interior, por fin se concretaba. En una hermosa carta de tres páginas su amiga redactó el hermoso momento vivido en el festejo de cumpleaños. Luego de recibir la mayoría de edad y con ello su independencia económica, y lo que era más importante, de sus tíos, decidió realizar el paso más grande de todos, elegir compañera de vida. Dentro de las emotivas palabras, aprovechó y expresó la tristeza que le producía, nuevamente, la ausencia de la castaña, y más en un momento tan especial; expresándole los deseos de que realice una visita pronto a La Madriguera. Pero si tan solo supieran lo que estaba viviendo...

Ciertamente no lo sabían, y Hermione no podía esperar que durase mucho más el tiempo a solas que les había pedido a sus amigos, mucho menos al no ser honesta con ellos de lo que en verdad sucedía. Por lo que un día, mientras podaba los rosales que aún no se habían secado por completo, vio la sombra de Ron, Harry y Ginny dibujada en la tierra. Se levantó exaltada, y pudo contemplar la expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué es esto?- logró articular Ginny, el deterioro que habían visto tanto en la casa como en Hermione no era comparable a lo que sus ojos divisaban.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió estremecerse de la alegría al verlos, estaban muy cambiados, pero lo que más realzaba de la imagen eran los brazos entrelazados de Harry y Ginny. Ron tenía los músculos algo más crecidos, y el vello facial se hacía presente. Harry se mantenía casi igual, su estatura era la misma, seguía sin superar a la de Ron, que por el contrario algo había crecido, pero su porte era distinto, más maduro dedujo la castaña. Ginny estaba más esbelta, y relucía como cualquier chica que acababa de comprometerse, o incluso más, ya que no cualquiera amaba a su prometido como ella.

-lo siento, no quería preocuparlos- dijo con voz queda, cuestionándose por primera vez la decisión de mantenerlos al margen de todo.

-Es momento de que nos cuentes todo, ¿no crees?- bramó Harry. Ron se limitó a asentir, estaba demasiado perturbado por la imagen de la castaña como para hablar.

Hermione los paseó por los desechos jardines mientras narraba delicadamente lo que había vivido. En cuanto tenía el impulso de minimizar las cosas sus amigos le exigían la cruda verdad, sin duda por carta era más fácil ocultar las cosas.

-Debes venir con nosotros, La Madriguera te recibirá con los brazos abiertos- le dijo Ron, era lo primero que lograba expresar desde la llegaba.

-Es mi hogar, yo no...

-Entiende que este lugar está muy lejos de ser tu casa- la interrumpió bruscamente Harry.

Hermione se limitó a morderse el labio inferior nerviosamente, buscando la manera de replicarle, pero los segundos pasaban, y su voz permanecía sellada. Vislumbró el césped algo reseco que masticaban los pocos animales que se paseaban algo cansados y delgados. La pintura de la casa estaba algo resquebrajada; y era una suerte que las visitas no hubieran visto el interior, que más allá de que estaba casi vacío por la venta de muebles que la castaña tuvo que hacer para conseguir dinero, llevaba una fragancia peculiar, entre sudor y alcohol, claramente proveniente del Sr. Granger. Harry, en cierto modo, estaba en lo cierto, pero más allá de los malos tratos por parte de su padre y las precarias condiciones, el significado de hogar lo encontraba en los recuerdos que se aferraban en cada rincón, tan aferrados como ella... Y contra eso no había nada que sus amigos pudieran decirle.

-Lo sé... pero- las palabras salían de su boca como mal trago- pero es mi casa, aquí nací, crecí y... - un nudo en la garganta se le formó, le era difícil rechazar la oferta de una mejor vida, pero aún más le costaba alejarse de su hogar- no me voy a ir- finalizó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el dobladillo gastado de su vestido; antes solía utilizar galas más decentes.

\- Hermione- articuló tras un suspiro Ginny.

Su amiga tenía una mirada triste, pero Ron y Harry se mantenían firmes, con los brazos cruzados. Hermione sabía que bajo esa coraza se sentían igual que Ginny, pero eran persistentes en su decisión; un pensamiento divertido surcó por su mente, ellos eran demasiado parecidos, aquello sería un tire y afloje.

\- ¿Así es como te ves toda tu vida?- le cuestionó Ron, pero su voz ya no sonaba tan firme, más bien con un dejo de súplica- ¿encerrada en la completa miseria?- finalizó alzando los brazos.

La castaña no tenía palabras, sentía una completa lealtad hacia su casa, y al recuerdo de su madre, pero al ver su alrededor casi destruido, un instinto de supervivencia surgió muy en el fondo, y la idea de irse con sus amigos, de repente sonaba muy tentadora. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, queriendo sacar el calor que le había producido la idea de irse a vivir en La Madriguera, con la atolondrada, pero amorosa, familia Weasley. El permanecer y el seguir se estaban batiendo duelo en el interior de Hermione. Lo que más le aterraba de aquel feroz encuentro era que, poco a poco, el ejército que peleaba para que la castaña siga viviendo en la antigua Rose Valley iba cayendo frente a los voraces ataques de los contrarios.

-D...e-comenzó a titubear, arrugándose con nerviosismo el vestido- acuerdo-soltó de una vez, sintiendo alivio.

Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de alegría, la pelirroja se permitió exaltar un gemido agudo. La castaña se aventuró a mirarlos y compartir la sonrisa que ellos llevaban talladas en el rostro.

-Pero les advierto- se apresuró a decir- tengo que hablar con mi padre, y organizar todo- el trío estaba extasiado, murmurando, que apenas le prestaron atención, por lo que la chica se aclaró la garganta- por lo tanto- habló más fuerte hasta obtener la total atención- creo que me iré la semana que viene, eso sería lo mejor- finalizó, con ojos suplicantes, con intensión de que no vuelvan a replicar.

\- De acuerdo- asintió Ron, bastante complacido- Mi madre estará fascinada- expresó con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Eso...- volvía a ponerse nerviosa- ¿no crees que es mejor que vaya a lo de mi tía?, ella también se ha mostrado bastante insistente, ya que estaba ligeramente al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo- le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros; no era lo que en verdad quería, pero le parecía demasiada bondad acumulada para aceptar.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas?- se extrañó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a esa exuberante mujer.

-Es lo correcto- evadió la pregunta- mi tía tiene dinero, puede mantener a veinte sobrinas si quisiera, y de igual manera los vería con mucha frecuencia- explico con detenimiento. Los Weasley no era el tipo de familia que cerraba las puertas de su casa por cuestiones de dinero, y justamente por eso, le tocaba a Hermione ser la racional. A parte, sin importar la estrambótica personalidad de su tía, era su familia, y necesitaba sentir que en alguna parte del mundo tenía una.

Ninguno de los tres puso objeción alguna, por lo que, sin querer, una sonrisa se estaba formando en el rostro de la castaña, todo se estaba reparando, por lo menos para ella, era un arrebato egoísta, no peculiar, pero ya era hora de que lo tuviera.

Pasearon un buen rato por los jardines, ya adentrándose al bosque, llegando al lugar donde Hermione había conocido a sus dos amigos. Si bien su padre no se encontraba en la casa, ella prefería que no entrasen, ya había sido mucho con narrarles todo como para que encima lo vieran; esa expresión en sus rostros era algo que difícilmente soportaría.

Cuando el sol comenzó a dar aviso de su retirada, el trío también lo hizo, despidiéndose con la promesa del pronto encuentro. Dando pequeños brincos la castaña volvió a su hogar, desde que era una niña pequeña no andaba así, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta un carruaje negro y demasiado elegante le llamó la atención, no solo por su presencia, sino porque le sonaba familiar. Y entonces un recuerdo llegó a ella como un destello de luz; iba a dar un paseo con su madre y allí estaba ese mismo carruaje con un apuesto joven rubio esperando fuera. Emitió un grito ahogado, era el carruaje del Sr. Malfoy, y al aproximarse unos pasos más pudo verlo e él también, a Draco. Pero su porte era distinto, sin duda estaba más alto, ya no había rastro de un cuerpo de niño, estaba mucho más fornido, acorde a su espalda – que no era tan amplia-. Pero ese cambio no era el que tanto le impresionó, fueron sus ojos, la vez anterior estaban cargados de arrogancia, altanería e impaciencia, "un niño caprichoso y pomposo" – decía siempre Ron, con burla -, pero ahora se veían inmersos en un abismo, aunque la superioridad que expresaba de seguro nunca se desvanecería, se encontraba acongojado, y algo resignado… Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué.

Se acercó más a él, hasta que llegó a notar su presencia. Le realizó una reverencia, a la que ella respondió, y prosiguió, no esperaba que dijera nada, por lo que no se extrañó ante su silencio. Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en el que pasó por delante de él, tan rápido debido a su inquietud, sintió que susurró en forma de _"lo siento"_ salió de los finos labios del joven _;_ pero rápidamente fue llevado por el viento, y la chica tuvo que dudar de haberlo oído.

Llegando a la sala de estar, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, vio a su padre y al frívolo señor Malfoy estrechando sus manos, en señal de un acuerdo; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en pensar en una alianza entre ellos, le recordaba lo aterrada que había estado años atrás, y en ese momento las cosas eran aún peores.

El malicioso hombre le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, que hizo que los cabellos de Hermione se ericen, y se aproximó para dedicarle una reverencia y un delicado beso en su mano, por lo que un nudo se formó en su estómago. Todo le aterraba acerca de ese hombre, sus facciones finas y vacías, sus ladinos ojos grises, incluso su largo cabello rubio platinado amarrado con un lazo negro, muy parecido al estilo de muchos villanos pertenecientes a sus novelas. Le dio un vistazo a su padre, tenía un aspecto deplorable, peor que de costumbre. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no se atrevía a deslizar las lágrimas, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Finalmente sus miradas se encuentran, y el Sr. Granger presiona fuertemente sus dientes contra su labio inferior.

-No podía perder la casa- se atrevió a decir, liberando a su labio del dolor- es el único recuerdo de tu madre- todo su cuerpo comenzó temblar, la locura que albergaba desde hacía cuatro años cada vez se tornaba más latente- simplemente no podía- escupió con rabia, golpeándose la cabeza con las manos.

Hermione estaba desconcertada, no podía imaginar qué era lo que habían pactado, como iba a estar cerca de perder la casa, y por qué el Sr. Malfoy no dejaba de mirarla con esa libidinosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Ya se acostumbrará al apellido Mallfoy- dijo por fin, pero sin dejar ese atemorizante gesto de lado.

De repente el piso parecía que el suelo se estaba agrietando, y que ella caería. Recordó la mirada de Draco, y todo tomó sentido. Sería su esposa, era el pago de Dios sabía qué cosa. No pudo evitar que saladas gotas de lluvia se aproximen a sus ojos, pero no las dejaría salir, no frente a ese desagradable hombre. Quiso concentrarse en lo apuesto que era Draco, y que igual saldría de allí como había estado planeando; pero eso era demasiado superficial para ella, no podía concebir la idea de un matrimonio sin amor. Sin ese sentimiento puro y arrasador que siempre había soñado. Pero la idea de ser la mujer de Draco era demasiado buena comparada con la cruda verdad que segundos después se manifestó.

-Verás - volvió a articular Malfoy- tu padre saldó su deuda dándome algo mucho más que dinero- explicó entrelazando su dedos- me dio una esposa- finalizó, acariciando la barbilla de Hermione.

Abrió la boca, queriendo gritar, pero ni siquiera aire pasó. Las lágrimas resbalaron sin pedir permiso, ocupando cada espacio en su rostro. Allí estaba, petrificada en el suelo, que se tornó oscuro… Allí estaba cayendo en un interminable abismo.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUERIDOS POTTER FANS!**

 **Bienvenidos a otro capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Para deseos de muchos, Draco hace su tan esperada aparición.**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **XOXO :3**

Capítulo 5: El hombre de mil caras

Cuando uno era joven, y con un espíritu aventurero a flor de piel, tenía esas peculiares riñas paternas, donde abundan portazos y desaires. Surcaba en la mente el amargo pensamiento de que no habría momento más desagradable, y uno nuca se sentiría más degradado y miserable; pero el tiempo de crecer llega, a unos antes que a otros, y esas insulsas peleas son dulces recuerdos a comparación de la vida real, donde incluso la miel más dulce sabe cual hiel.

Las pesadillas eran abundantes, ni una sola noche desde que vivía en esa sombría mansión se habían ausentado. Abrió los ojos exaltada, para el momento en el que la radiante luz del sol la encandiló ya no recordaba que le había causado tal tormento, pero nada agradable de seguro, ya que la castaña seguía con la respiración entrecortada.

Se volteó para percatarse si el lugar de su marido estaba ocupado, y para su deleite, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, al igual que toda la habitación, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para intentar calmarse y disfrutar del rato a solas. Se deslizó suavemente entre las delicadas sábanas de seda color perla y miró a su alrededor. Era realmente inmensa su habitación, medía como el comedor de su antiguo hogar, contaba con baño propio y una antesala. En otras condiciones le hubiera encantado vivir allí; había delicadas mesas de luz de madera tallada, y con hermosos adornos florales, mullidos sillones color crema, que combinaban con las elegantes cortinas que revestían los enormes ventanales. Pero por más que ponía todo su empeño, no podía sentirse a gusto en ese lugar, era tan solo una prisión de lujo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta, al que respondió con desgano, haciendo pasar a la criada.

-Señora Malfoy- anunció la - ¿ya desea levantarse?, el Señor Malfoy considera que excedió bastante su hora de dormir- continuó casi en un susurro.

Hermione contempló a esa delgada mujer, con facciones fuertes y pronunciadas orejas, que se le enmarcaban más con el rodete reglamentario. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sentó en su lugar.

\- Y como ya sabemos, el Sr. Malfoy siempre tiene la razón- afirmó con fastidio y una amarga sonrisa dibujada; con sus sirvientes no pretendía fingir los afectos hacia su marido.

Con parsimonia se dirigió hacia su armario y dejó que su ama de compañía la vistiera y peinara, como lo hacía desde hacía ya un año. La era muy agradable, y aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, la compadecía, y mediante pequeños gestos trataba de hacerla sentir mejor; como peinarla con delicadeza o entablar conversaciones que Hermione nunca podría tener con su Lucius.

Cuando ya estaba lista, bajó al jardín, donde su marido la esperaba sentado leyendo el periódico. Antes de que él denote su presencia se lo quedó contemplando, cada vez que podía lo hacía, intentando que le despierte algún sentimiento nuevo, pero nunca hallaba otro más que desprecio.

-¡Querida, estás aquí!- se sorprendió, dejó el periódico a un lado para acercarse a ella y llevarla de la mano hacia un asiento junto al suyo- Llamaré para que te traigan el desayuno- sentenció, volviendo a apoyar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

\- Está bien- expresó con una falsa sonrisa- ya es tarde, creo que aguardaré hasta el almuerzo, no me encuentro hambrienta- finalizó, decorando la frase con un sutil pestañeo.

-Esas pesadillas ya me resultan poco comunes- dijo con un dejo de preocupación en su voz- creo que deberías visitar a un médico- sugirió, posando una mano sobre la de ella, ante lo cual la castaña fingió querer acomodarse el cabello para evitar el contacto.

\- Descuida, no es como si no supiera lo que me va a decir- escupió con desdén. Él la miró con sus maliciosos ojos grises, y tras un fingido ataque de tos remendó lo dicho- que necesito leer menos novelas de terror, luego los problemas de las páginas se trasladan a mis sueños- dijo nerviosamente, ante lo que Lucius respondió con una amarga sonrisa.

Nuevamente sumergió su atención en el periódico, por lo que sigilosamente, luego de unos minutos, Hermione se escabulló a la biblioteca. Ese era su lugar favorito en toda la mansión, repleto de historias y sueños. Si ya no podía aspirar a aventuras y sueños propios, por lo menos le quedaban las de otras personas. Entre esas paredes seguía siendo la pequeña y dulce niña con aroma a vainilla, que se transportaba a diferentes lugares y épocas con el simple pasar de página. Toda la amargura y el pesar se perdían entre la perfecta caligrafía y las amarillentas hojas.

El golpe de la puerta la distrajo, y miró un lado a otro para percatarse de quién había entrado. La habitación era inmensa, y desde su punto de vista no lograba divisar a nadie. Se deslizó suavemente hacia el otro lado y pudo ver el esbelto, y algo fornido, cuerpo de Draco tomando un libro de una de las estanterías. Era increíblemente guapo, pero la belleza que se podía admirar era proporcional al mal genio y arrogancia. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener de "madre" a una joven de su misma edad, pero de alguna forma le echaba cierta culpa a la castaña, porque casi siempre se dirigía a ella con sarcasmo y punzantes indirectas, aunque no era como si así no tratase a todo el mundo. En el fondo Hermione no lo culpaba, entendía lo horrible que debió ser crecer al lado de un hombre como Lucius, pero tampoco justificaba cada una de las malas acciones del rubio por eso.

Por alguna razón lucía muy nervioso, buscando algo, y no parecía tener éxito. Sacaba los libros uno por uno, y los volvía a colocar en su lugar, poniéndose cada vez más alterado. Hermione se aclaró la garganta suavemente para anunciar su presencia, y fue dos estantes a la derecha de donde estaba Draco a guardar el libro que había estado leyendo.

Draco agachó la cabeza en forma de saludo, era lo más cortés que Hermione podía esperar de él cuando no estaban "en sociedad".

\- ¿Puedo serte de ayuda en algo?- le preguntó sin mirarlo directamente.

\- Claro, como este lugar es tu escondite de mi padre ya debes conocerlo mejor que yo- gruñó el rubio, posando sus enormes y desafiantes ojos grises en ella.

-¿qué puedo decir?, los libros son mi fuerte- respondió con superioridad, intentando obviar lo sugerido por Draco, aunque estuviera en lo cierto.

\- Cierto, me olvidaba que escondes tus frustraciones en esas frías páginas- sonrió victoriosamente; pero Hermione no dejaba que nadie la venciera.

\- ¿Frías?- se molestó- Apasionadas historias sobre amor, tragedias, búsquedas, encuentros, desencuentros, ¿eso te parece algo frío?- le cuestionó.

-Pero no es real- contestó simplemente- Son frías porque no existen, a diario veo como te emocionas sobre personas que solo son producto de la agudeza de palabras y metáforas de un alguien que está muy lejos de ser y vivir las cosas que están plasmadas en sus escritos- prosiguió, reposando tranquilamente sobre uno de los estantes- los escritores de ese tipo de novelas se abusan de la soledad y la monótonas vidas de la gente- retrucó elegantemente. Era increíble como la gente de alto nivel podía rebajarte hasta la mismísima nada sin levantar el tono de voz; eso era algo que Hermione aún no dominaba del todo, sus frecuentes ataques de ira seguían latentes en su cotidiano comportamiento.

\- Jájá- rió con sarcasmo, exagerando la acentuación- Lo dice el que vive en estas cuatro paredes- al ver la expresión de desconcierto del rubio agregó- Sí, mis capacidades visuales son tan exquisitas como las tuyas- gruñó entre dientes, intentaba no ser tan chocante.

Draco giró en el lugar lentamente, contemplando toda la habitación, Hermione lo miró extrañada, sin saber que esperar de su comportamiento. Se movía sigilosamente como un reptil, no tenía mal puesto el apodo serpiente, serpiente rubia, o serpiente despreciable (ese era Ron). Muchos podían anclarlo a que el escudo de la familia Malfoy estuviera representado por una, pero no, ellos claramente tenían la astucia del rastrero animal.

\- Este lugar está repleto de mucho más que novelas idealistas, hay hechos, estudios, avances del mundo- dijo con una mirada visionaria, y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse, había muchas cosas que no sabía de él.

Un silencio se produjo, unos segundos sepulcrales en los que Hermione buscaba que decir, hasta que el cristal fue roto por una fina risotada que resonó en todo el ambiente.

-Considero que ganar es uno de los grandes placeres de la vida- Draco acortó distancia entre ambos. Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y su boca comenzó a temblar, él claramente estaba dañando su ego- por lo tanto saboreo cada vez que puedo darme ese gusto- añadió en un susurro. Y sin más, dejando que la respiración de la castaña fuera al ritmo de su corazón acelerado, se retiró, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Sin duda había muchas cosas que no conocía de él, en verdad casi nada, más que su mal genio y aires de superioridad… Pero por alguna razón no se limitaba a pensar que él fuera el "digno hijo de Luicius Malfoy", siempre pensó que había algo más, y de seguro eso que no logró encontrar formaba parte esa otra cara que no conocía.

Inmersa en los pensamientos de cómo sería Draco, fue a su habitación, de seguro Lucius seguía en el jardín y no quería topárselo aún. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una carta en la mesa de luz de su lado de lo cama, una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en su rostro.

 _Estimada Hermione:_

 _Sé que sería más apropiado llamarla por su apellido, pero hay cosas que creo nunca poder asimilar, a parte no me caracterizo por tomar las decisiones más apropiadas. Me resulta de mal gusto preguntarle cómo está, dada las circunstancias, pero no puedo simplemente ignorar su bienestar, por más obvia que sea la respuesta._

 _Siento no haber escrito antes, en su carta me preguntaba por lo mi pequeña hermana y su marido, y esperaba a tener noticias suyas para poder brindarle información; pero se ve que los soles son más cortos cuando uno está de luna de miel y una simple tarea como escribir se vuelve imposible._

 _Debo decir que a su otra pregunta la considero una gran ofensa. Por supuesto que mi familia la sigue teniendo en gracia, muy a pesar de sus nupcias; pudimos manejarlo en la boda mi hermana, entonces creo que podremos seguir soportando._

 _Yo ya se que va a querer hacer ojos ciegos a la siguiente oración, pero nosotros seguiremos insistiendo en que algo tenemos que hacer para ponerle punto final a su desdicha querida amiga._

 _Espero tener una pronta respuesta._

 _Afectuosamente R.B.W_

Una ola de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, bañándola con un reconfortante calor. La leyó unas tres veces antes de disponerse a responder, quería que el momento durase para siempre, donde se pudiera sentir como una chica normal, respondiendo la carta de su amigo.

Tanto a Ron, como al resto, trataba de endulzarles el oído con respecto a su matrimonio, pero la conocían lo suficiente como para saber sus pequeñas estrategias para disminuir el horror, y además, conocían a la persona con la que dormía al lado.

Pasó un buen rato respondiendo la carta, sentada en su habitación. Cuando llegó a completar tres hojas, decidió que era suficiente, Ron no era un lector entusiasta. Cuando se disponía a levantarse para llevar el sobre, escuchó fuertes gritos, que retumbaban por el pasillo. Eran Lucius y Draco, y se dirigía hacia allí, por lo que le pareció conveniente tratar de que padre e hijo no se percaten de su presencia. El arrogante rubio no solía enfrentarse a su padre, si lo hizo debía de tener una muy buena razón.

-¡Dime dónde están!- gruñó Draco, dando un portazo. Hermione se escondió tras la puerta de la parte del dormitorio, esperando que solo fueran a discutir en la antesala.

\- Draco, esos no son modos de referirte a tu padre- le respondió con serenidad. Hermione no podía verlos, pero daba por seguro que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Soporto todo, pero no est… - la voz de Draco se quebró. La castaña no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca, no conocía a un Draco con sentimientos tan genuinos, capaz de partirse en mil pedazos por algo. Un mar de emociones recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecerse.

\- ¡No seas infantil!- bramó, y esa vez sí elevó el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así?- le cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

\- A tu nueva madre no le gustaría encontrarse con ese libro- respondió. Hermione obvio la palabra que utilizó para referirse a su persona, se concentró en la otra parte de la oración. Draco en verdad buscaba algo en la biblioteca… algo lo demasiado importante como para hablarle a su padre de esa manera.

\- ¿¡Madre!?- escupió con cólera- Llamas así a una persona que podría ser mi hermana, o mi esposa- hubo un silencio- No pongas esa expresión, sabes perfectamente de que cuando se anunció el casamiento todos pensaron que el señor Malfoy con el que Hermione se casaba era yo- la respiración de Draco era agitada, intentaba decir todo de una vez, antes que pudiera arrepentirse- ¿Y por qué será?, Ah… sí, ¡Porque tiene mi misma edad!- prosiguió, aullando cada vez más. La castaña llegó a pensar que se quedaría sin voz.

\- No voy a discutir eso contigo- indicó secamente, golpeando algo fuertemente contra una mesa.

\- Tienes razón- concordó, serenándose un poco- yo solo quiero saber dónde está el libro de mi madre- añadió, y su voz comenzó a aguarse. El corazón de Hermione comenzaba a acongojarse, sintió algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre. Tuvo un deseo enorme de abrir las puertas estrepitosamente, cantarle sus verdades al que llamaba marido y abrazar a Draco como un pequeño niño, aunque no era un niño… Sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos.

\- No puedo devolverte algo que ya no existe- dijo con rudeza.

No se escuchó nada más por unos segundos, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el sonido del cristal contra el suelo, seguido por un portazo. Ese de seguro había sido Draco. Hermione no se movió, estaba presa del miedo, a Lucius tranquilamente podía ocurrirle ir a ese lado de la habitación, pero tampoco tuvo reacción para intentar ocultarse mejor, estaba en estado de shock.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta volvió a cerrarse, aunque delicadamente, anunciando la salida de Lucius. Pero de todas maneras Hermione permaneció allí, suspendida entre la voz de Draco. En tal ocasión lo sintió vulnerable, un ser con puros sentimientos, no dejaba de ser el niño mimado, arrogante y con serios problemas de superioridad, pero a su vez era un joven desesperado por cariño. La imagen de él llorando era una que nunca la hubiera dado por verdadera, pero así lo era.

Draco era todas las cosas malas que podían ocurrírsele a alguien. Defectos de crianza, y cuestiones de genética también, pero dentro de aquella coraza se encontraba ese pequeño niño capaz de llorar por el libro perdido de su difunta madre. Hermione sonrió débilmente. No cabía cuestionamiento, la serpiente rubia era un hombre de mil caras, cada una más obscura que la otra, pero la dulce chica con aroma a vainilla había descubierto una que le agradaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas queridos POTTER FANS!**

 **Aquí le hago entrega de un capítulo más de esta atrapante historia. Las cosas se vuelven cada vez más picantes.**

 **Ojalá les guste, espero sus comentarios.**

 **XOXO :3**

Capítulo 6: Gotas de lluvia

Varias semanas pasaron y Hermione no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el libro de la difunta señora Malfoy. ¿Qué tan

despiadado puede ser un hombre para destruir el único recuerdo que un chico tiene de su madre? Por los cuadros

que albergaban algunas de las habitaciones, la castaña siempre había tenido la impresión que por la primera

esposa había sentido un profundo amor, por eso le resultó extraña la desaparición de ese libro. Se preguntaba de

qué sería, alguna novela o tal vez histórico, quizá de allí sacaba Draco su amor por ese género literario.

Por más que quiso olvidarse, la idea del libro rondaba por su mente. Desde la discusión, Draco estaba muy distante;

siempre solía ser la segunda mano de Lucius en todo, y le apañaba cada acción, pero ya no. En las comidas se

sentaba en silencio, y solamente contestaba con monosílabos en situaciones demandantes. Pero lo más insólito de

todo era que Lucius no lo reprimía por su comportamiento como solía hacer, quizá temía que Draco saque a la luz la

historia del libro y que Hermione lo mire con malos ojos, si es que era posible que lo tenga con menor estima; pero

a veces le encantaba jugar a que ella realmente lo quería.

Una mañana despertó antes por causa de una pesadilla, ya para la castaña era algo frecuente, y pudo divisar, aún

con los ojos entrecerrados, como Lucius guardaba en su mesa de luz un libro de tapa marrón –al parecer de cuero-.

Lo más sospechoso fue que al cajón lo cerró con llave. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí no había notado

que su marido guardaba cosas bajo llave, lo único que, a su conocer, tenía alta seguridad era la caja fuerte. Volvió a

cerrar los ojos, rezando para que no se hubiera percatado, y fingió seguir dormida. El recuerdo de la discusión le

llegó como un rayo de luz… - _No puedo_ _devolverte algo que ya no existe_ -, eso había dicho Lucius, pero tal vez existía la

posibilidad de que solo dijera eso para despistar a Draco y y así esconder el libro. Era un lugar a la vista de todos,

pero nadie sabía que estaba bajo llave, por eso lo abría temprano para que nadie lo viera. Pero todo le resultó

incluso más extraño; ¿por qué esconder los sentimientos por su antigua mujer, y apartar a Draco de ellos?

¿Cuántos secretos podía poseer ese despiadado hombre?

Al mediodía buscó la ocasión de acercarse a Draco, tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, sentía que tenía todo el derecho de

saber la verdad. Pero el muchacho se rehusaba a hablar con nadie, solamente le gruñía alguna orden a Dobby, el

mayordomo. El pequeño y delgado hombre con prominentes orejas siempre respondía respetuoso y leal a los

mandados del joven, aunque a veces Hermione consideraba que se merecía que le tirasen la jarra de té encima.

En la tarde dio un paseo por la biblioteca, con la esperanza de hallarlo, pero no estaba, ya nunca se lo encontraba

por allí. La desolación que Draco presentaba le producía un enorme agujero en el pecho. Prefería al Draco que la

trataba mal y denigraba todo el tiempo; el estado de profunda depresión ya le resultaba insoportable de ver; y más

si sabía que algo podía hacer. Sin embargo estaba allí, suspendida en la realidad. Pero es que aún no encontraba el

modo. Una luz reveladora la alumbró cuando, al salir de la biblioteca, pasó Dobby. Él había visto crecer a Draco, y si

había una manera de acercársele, el orejudo mayordomo de seguro sabría.

\- Dobby- lo llamó, haciendo una delicada seña con la mano para que se acerque.

\- ¿Si mi señora?- el pequeño hombre la saludo con una leve reverencia.

\- Tengo que hacerle una petición- comenzó a decirle- pero nadie debe saberlo- añadió disminuyendo el volumen de

la voz.

\- Como tumba- afirmó sonriente.

\- Necesito hablar con Draco, pero no lo encuentro, es de algo serio, y presiento de que no quiere ser encontrado- le

confió- respetaría su privacidad si no fuera urgente lo que tengo que decirle- agregó con mirada suplicante- y usted

lo conoce mejor, al igual que a la mansión… así que…

\- En la colina más alejada, junto al tercer estanque, es la primera en recibir el sol de la mañana- le contó- en ese

lugar Draco dio sus primeros pasos, junto a su madre, cabe aclarar, allí va siempre cuando no quiere ser

encontrado- prosiguió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿El señor Malfoy no lo sabe?- se extraño, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- calculo que sí, no es un gran escondite, pero no se preocupa en ir a buscarlo- aclaró.

\- Claro- asintió débilmente- Muchas gracias Dobby- y tras simple saludo salió en busca de la joven serpiente.

No pudo evitar enternecerse por el relato, se sentía de alguna manera muy próxima a él, ambos sufrían con ardor la

pérdida se su madre, y sus padres… bueno, eran complicados, para no ahondar en detalles. La castaña no sabía

bien como sentirse en relación a su padre, lo odiaba por haberla dejado allí, desamparada y sola, en las garras de

ese oscuro hombre. Sin embargo recordaba con ternura a la persona que la cargaba en sus rodillas y le contaba

una historia. Claramente había un antes y un después; el amoroso y dulce que la crió con dedicación, y el monstruo

que la entregó. Se aproximó a paso acelerado hacia el lugar que Dobby le indicó. Jamás había estado allí, era

bastante alejado de la mansión, y nunca se sintió con ánimos para explorar, le recordaba a su antigua vida, y eso

era algo muy doloroso. Pero sin carraspear se fue en busca de Draco, sin saber por qué, lo sentía como su

responsabilidad. Pero una vez ahí, no pudo ignorar la hermosa combinación de colores, como el azul del cielo se

mezclaba con el verde de las colinas.

Las flores, que danzaban armoniosamnete, resaltaban con sus brillantes tonalidades. Inspiró ondo, la combinación

de las diversas flores, y el aroma a césped y tierra húmeda le produjo un gran bienestar, una paz que pesó haber

estrabiado tiempo atrás. Era como un mágico lugar perdido entre tanta penumbra.

Se arremangó el vestido color canela en los últimos metros, esa loma era más pronunciada que las otras. Tomó

nuevamnete aire, recomponiéndose de la caminata, y allí lo pudo ver, sentado a los pies del estanque admirando la

nada misma, o tal vez el todo. A diario contemplaba a Lucius, intentando percibir algo nuevo, pero nunca se había

detenido en Draco, ciertamente era diferente, en ese momento lo notó, por más que el joven se empeñaba en

mostrar lo contrario.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, con cuidado se sentó y arrojó una piedra al agua para captar su atención. El rubio

se exaltó, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada. Draco se encargó de que sintiera todo su odio y repulsión, fallido

intento para que ella se fuera. Pero permaneció allí, contemplando el océano gris de su mirada.

\- Mi madre también me enseñó a caminar en una colina, muy parecida a esta en realidad- le confió la castaña- no

me gruñas, vengo simplemente a hablar- se anticipó, ante la cruda mirada del rubio.

\- Pues espero que la conversación de los peces te sea placentera- refunfuñó, rompiendo el contacto visual.

\- Sé lo del libro- anunció sin previo aviso. Draco volvió a mirarla perplejo, y ella pudo notar el humo saliendo de su

nariz.

\- No te metas en aguas desconocidas, fácilmente puedes ahogarte- emitió con brusquedad.

\- O quizá tú eres el que se está ahogando y yo intento arrojarte un salvavidas- retrucó con rudeza. Draco estaba

completamente desconcertado, agachó la cabeza y miró como las hojas de los árboles se hundían lentamente en el

agua- escuché la discusión que tuviste con Lucius- aclaró, más serena- desde ahí no paré de pensar en ese libro, y

hoy por la mañana poder ver como guardaba bajo llave un libro marrón, creo que de cuero, y no puede evitar

relacionarlo- finalizó volviendo sus ojos a él, que seguía contemplando el estanque.

\- El día de la discusión era el aniversario número nueve de su fallecimiento, yo simplemente quería leer su libro

preferido, como hacía todos los años- le confió, sin volver sus ojos a ella- es lo que siempre hago…

\- ¿pero por qué tu padre lo escondería?- intentó sonsacarle la castaña. Tuvo el impulso de posar una mano sobre

su hombro, pero se contuvo a tiempo, antes de que hicieran contacto.

\- Hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes, y que yo debo cargar desde que ustedes se casaron- escupió, mordiéndose el

labio inferior.

\- pero… ¿tiene relación con el libro?- por primera vez en su vida la castaña se sintió ingenua, sin saber dónde

estaba parada.

-Quiere desaparecer rasgos visibles de mi madre para aparentar que somos una "familia feliz"- enmarcó entre

comillas- eres su maldito tapadero- dijo, esa vez sí volteó a verla. Hermione no lograba comprender hacia dónde iba

la historia. Ante el profundo silencio, Draco emitió un profundo suspiro y prosiguió- ¿De verdad crees que mi padre

se casaría con una sangre sucia, alguien inferior, sin ocultas intensiones?- le cuestionó.

\- Alúmbrame- le pidió Hermione entre dientes, obviando los adjetivos con los que se había referido a su persona.

\- Porque eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter…- le esclareció- San Potter- bufó- él quiere completar lo que su gran

socio quería- el suspenso reinó en el ambiente- es decir, aniquilarlo.

Hermione cubrió con ambas manos su boca, y unas gruesas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. No podía creer lo que

había sido revelado. ¿Era ella un puente para llegar a Harry?, ¿era simplemente venganza o algún otro beneficio

sacaría Lucius de aquello?, ¿Pensaba hacer que su hijo se manche las manos de sangre? Tantos secretos por

descubrir y preguntas por hacer, pero ningún sonido podía ser emitido de su boca.

Draco la miró, y le dedicó una amarga sonrisa. De seguro tenía muchas cosas que aclararle, pero nada le salía.

Simplemente volvió su vista a las ondas producidas en el agua. Ella no decía nada, ninguno lo hacía, incluso cuando

las palabras faltaban, parecían sobrar, incluso cuando se necesitaba luz, preferían mantenerse en la oscuridad.

\- ¿De qué se trata el libro?- preguntó, sin darle crédito a lo que escuchó. Hermione pestañeó y las lágrimas surcaron

su rostro. Él la miró extrañado, pero no tardó en comprender, y estaba algo agradecido. Él no quería decir más, ni

ella escuchar.

\- Poesía- se limitó a contestar.

\- ¿Te acuerdas algún poema?- le preguntó, mirándolo con súplica.

\- Soñé que tú me llevabas

por una blanca vereda,

en medio del campo verde,

hacia el azul de las sierras,

hacia los montes azules,

una mañana serena.

Sentí tu mano en la mía,

tu mano de compañera,

tu voz de niña en mi oído

como una campana nueva,

como una campana virgen

de un alba de primavera.

¡Eran tu voz y tu mano,

en sueños, tan verdaderas!...

Vive, esperanza ¡quién sabe

lo que se traga la tierra!

Draco cantó con la dulzura de un ruiseñor. Intentaba imitar a cómo su madre se lo recitaba, eso siempre lograba

calmar las aguas arremolinadas. Ella simplemente lloró; por su madre, por la horrible realidad que le tocaba vivir, y

por Harry, a quien no quería ver sufrir. Lloró como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin importar que Draco estuviera

junto a ella. Él simplemente yacía ahí, quieto, sin reacción alguna. No sabía si decir algo o simplemente huir.

Cuando los ojos de la castaña ya estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir llorando, retornó su mirada a

Draco, quien se había abstenido a contemplarla. Pero nuevamente realizaron una comunión, uniendo sus ojos,

queriéndose decir todo a través de ellos.

\- No voy a dejar que Harry muera.- logró articular al cabo de unos interminables segundos.

Draco asintió suavemente, sin decir nada. Solo la miró una vez más y le ofreció un pañuelo color plata. Con dudas lo

tomó, y contempló las iniciales _"D, L, M"_ bordadas en verde oscuro. Para cuando se fijó la sigilosa serpiente estaba

emprendiendo su regreso a la mansión. Hermione apretó el pañuelo y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodilla. Había

demasiado sentimientos aprisionados dentro suyo, y necesitaba expulsarlos alguna manera… Las saladas gotas de

lluvia se encargaron nuevamente de ello.


	7. Chapter 7

**Queridos Potter Fans!**

 **Aquí va otro capítulo, y no es por falta de humildad, pero el que más me ha gustado, y el que más me dio placer escribir; ya se darán cuenta el por qué. Ojalá a ustedes también les guste! Espero comentarios!**

 **XOXO :3**

Capítulo 7: Solos tú y yo.

\- Tienes que contármelo todo- sentenció Hermione de repente, interrumpiendo la lectura del joven rubio. Hacía tres días que no cruzaban palabra, pero la castaña decidió terminar con el silencio.

\- Hermione- pronunció débilmente Draco, apartando el libro- no exijas cosas que no quieres saber- le aconsejó, sin mirarla directamente.

-Yo se que no te importa la vida de Harry- comenzó a decir- pero mírame a los ojos y dime sinceramente si quieres ser parte de eso- le exigió.

Draco la miró, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Solamente la observó, como si fuera un exótico paisaje. Hermione se estremeció por dentro, cada vez que esas dos estrellas brillaban hacia su dirección sentía un calor insoportable, las manos le sudaban, y su corazón se aceleraba más en cada segundo. _Me saca de quicio_ , pensó, mientras esperaba escuchar la voz sinuosa de la serpiente.

\- Ya no- se limitó a decir- no quiero ser parte del asesinato de Potter, pero tampoco voy a tomar partido para impedirlo- le aclaró- así que si estabas pensando que formaríamos un escuadrón para detener los planes de mi padre, estás muy equivocada- el rubio la miró secamente y emprendió una fugaz retirada.

\- Eres un cobarde- escupió con desprecio, Draco se quedó estático, junto a la puerta, pero no se volteó- Si dejas que pase es como si lo estuvieras haciendo- la castaña contemplaba la espalda del rubio, y podía ver cómo se contraía con cada una de sus palabras- Estás velando simplemente por tu bienestar, eso es tristísimo, denota tu soledad…

\- Por si no te das cuenta- pronunció con la voz ahogada- estoy solo- posó su mano en la manija de la puerta y se retiró.

 _No estás solo_ , quiso decir, pero la realidad era que nunca se había puesto a pensar lo dura y verdadera que era la soledad de Draco. Su madre muerta, un codicioso y malicioso padre, que, en realidad, amaba a su hijo, pero de una extraña manera, y no la que un chico necesita para crecer feliz. Así era como Draco había aprendido a querer, no conocía otra forma. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que pelee una batalla que no era suya? Lo acusó de cobarde por no querer salvar a la persona que, de toda la vida, le enseñaron a odiar. ¿Por qué ayudaría al cararrajada? (apodo impuesto por el rubio). Ciertamente ambos se odiaban porque muchos se encargaron de eso, pero era hora de cambiar los roles. Draco sí que era cobarde, peor ¿cómo no serlo?, no se iba a arriesgar por Harry. Las últimas palabras dichas habían quedado revoloteando, y le mostraron una revelación. Necesitaba del rubio, eso era cierto, pero para que él se quisiera sumar a su lado debería darle el arma que nunca tuvo, una razón para luchar. No sabía cómo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Se pasó todo el resto de la tarde sumergida entre libros. No sabía lo que leía, porque cada oración era cambiada por un pensamiento, una idea de cómo ayudar a Draco. Eso era preciso para hacerle frente al malicioso jefe de casa. Pero ninguna idea terminaba por convencerla; Draco era un joven muy frío y cabeza dura, era difícil llegar a él. Las pocas veces que había podido tocar la puerta de su interior fueron situaciones no premeditadas, naturales, pero no podía darse el lujo de esperar sentada, en cualquier momento Malfoy podía llegar a atacar. Aunque estaba tranquila, porque su marido salía de viaje una semana por negocios, eso le daba libertad, no completa, pero aunque sea de su presencia. Al pensar en el viaje un agujero negro se formó en su vientre, el cierre satisfactorio de esos negocios podía llegar a ser la muerte de su mejor amigo. Quiso alejar esos oscuros pensamientos; y, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, se encaminó a la entrada, para despedir a su "muy amado" cónyuge.

Embebida en turbulentas aguas, no pudo notar los gritos que retumbaban por toda la mansión. Logró percatarse cuando estaba a punto de pasar por el despacho de Malfoy, de donde provenían las voces.

-¡Es despreciable que hayas leído eso!- bramaba Draco con furia.

Hermione se quedó petrificada detrás de la puerta.

-¡Lo leíste y aún así te casaste!- prosiguió Draco con dolor.

-Era necesario- Lucius hablaba con voz apaciguada, intentando así bajar el volumen de la voz de su hijo- yo manché mi fino linaje con sangre sucia por una buena causa, esa es la única excusa posible- explicó seguro, como si su argumento fuera del todo razonable.

\- Hablas del asesinato de Potter como un acto de nobleza- escupió indignado, y se escuchó un objeto pesado caer al suelo, Hermione pudo jurar que era una de esas estatuillas, realmente tétricas, que reposaban en el escritorio.

-¿Desde cuando defiendes la vida del- hizo una leve pausa- cararrajada le dices?- ironizó Lucius, adornando la frase con una frívola risa.

-Por mí que lo fulmine un rayo- sentenció, restando importancia- pero un asesinato es diferente, y menos que la utilices a ella- añadió, y al final de la frase disminuyó el volumen de su voz.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de su persona por parte de Draco. Antes se escuchaba colérico, a punto ebullición, pero cambió cuando se refirió a ella. Algo lo invadió de ternura, una que solo vio en él cuando se trataba de la difunta señora Malfoy. Podía ser un cobarde respecto a otras cosas, pero ahí estaba, sacando una valentía que no tenía, que no era para defender a Harry, sino a ella.

Se imaginó la figura del rubio derrotado frente la imponente figura de su padre, y no pudo evitar tener el arranque de intrometerse en la escena, pero un dejo de cordura prevaleció en ella y la detuvo.

-Que vergüenza, verte aquí, abatido, con la cabeza gacha, rehusándote a estar a mi lado como yo lo hice con Quien Tú Sabes- le reprochó, denotando asco- mi hijo, despreciando todo el cariño que te he dado todos estos años, poniéndote en mi contra- Lucios golpeó su puño contra algo, seguramente el escritorio.

-No estoy poniéndome en tu contra- le aseguró con brusquedad- simplemente no participaré en ello- finalizó, y Hermione recordó su anterior conversación en donde le había dicho lo mismo- En todo caso, tú te pusiste en contra mía.- y sin más se retiró.

Fue tantra la velocidad y determinación con la que salió que no notó a la asustada castaña que yacía allí parada, rogando por no ser vista. Por precaución de que Lucius fuera el próximo en salir, retrocedió y tomó otro camino hacia la entrada.

Al cabo de uno interminables minutos, Lucius acudió a su breve despedida que le brindaban su esposa y los sirvientes. Hermione para disimular el haber escuchado la conversación, le comentó a su marido lo extraño que era la ausencia de Draco, ante lo que el cínico hombre respondió, con total soltura, que le muchacho se encontraba algo indispuesto y que se habían despedido antes. Hermione se limitó a sonreír y depositarle un amargo beso en la mejilla para que, de una vez por todas, cruce el umbral.

El sonido del galopar de los caballos le indicó la partida, y antes de que los sirvientes rompieran filas, les preguntó por el paradero del joven rubio. Todos se miraron nerviosamente, muy a pesar de que se mantuvieran distantes y ajenos a todo - casi como si fueran invisibles-, sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría, lo más seguro que incluso tuvieran información sobre los planes en contra de Harry. Pues era de saber universal que las paredes no oían, pero los que sí tenían esas mañas eran los sirvientes.

-En la caballeriza mi Señora- hablo Dobby, haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir, y cruzó la puerta, la misma que su marido hacía unos segundos, en busca de Draco. Cada vez que hablaba con él o escuchaba sus conversaciones con Lucius, se le generaban nuevos interrogantes, y ese era momento de encontrar respuestas.

A paso veloz se dirigió a las caballerizas. Estaba oscuro, pero pudo guiarse por el sonido del relinchar. La gran puerta de madera que resguardaba a los caballos estaba cerrada, con dificultad pudo abrirla, para encontrarse con un apuesto rubio, con la camisa algo desabrochada, que revelaba parte de su pecho, que le daba de comer a un hermoso semental de color blanco. El estilo descuidado le sentaba bien, pensó la castaña, pero sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, para concentrarse en lo importante.

-tenemos que hablar- anunció, cerrando la puerta tras ella, asegurándola con la llave que se encontraba colgada al lado de la puerta.

Draco parecía no percatarse de su presencia, por lo que se aproximó a él y le tumbó las zanahorias de la mano, acción que provocó el bufido del caballo. El rubio se volteó y ambos se quedaron focalizados en el hecho de que la castaña aún le sostenía la mano. Con nerviosismo se soltaron, y él le dedicó una fría mirada.

\- Escuché su pequeña discusión- introdujo- Así que vas a explicarme que es eso que Lucius leyó que te ocasionó tanto desagrado que leyera y aún así se case conmigo- le exigió con rudeza.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó- de todo lo que escuchaste quieres que te explique lo único que solamente está referido a ti- dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa burlona, y se aproximó más a ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos- ¿Dónde quedó la valiente leona que quiere salvar a su amigo?- le cuestionó, absorbiendo el dulce aroma a vainilla.

´- simplemente voy en orden- le aclaró, algo alterada, intentando liberarse de esos brazos que la encerraban en contra de una de las esquinas. Pero otra Hermione, una que yacía en el fondo, danzando entre sedas de un intenso tinte carmesí, quería permanecer allí, devorando cada una de las palabras que el rubio emitía.

-No me creerías- aseguró. Con cada palabra acortaba más la, que ya era poca, distancia- ¿Cómo creer que un padre leyó los profundo pensamientos de su hijo, que acudía a los versos para desahogar la confusión que albergaba por sentir una intensa atracción por una sangre sucia, de inferior linaje; que se casó con ella, pese a los sentimientos de su primogénito, para satisfacer oscuros propósitos, y también para enseñarle a este enredado chico que los sangre sucia solo pueden servir como instrumento?...

Draco ya no fue capas de sostenerle la mirada, que se tornaba cristalina. Hermione simplemente yacía allí, procesando lo que Draco le había dicho. Por un momento la vida de Harry había quedado en segundo plano; en lo único que podía concentrarse era en los sentimientos que, de una extraña manera, la sinuosa serpiente le había confesado. Se estremeció ligeramente ante eso, y sin saber por qué recordó algo que, ni siquiera sabía que reposaba en su mente. Vio la imagen de un joven Draco, posado sobre un lujoso carruaje, y rememoró cómo se estremeció al verlo allí. Luego se superpuso algo anterior, la plática con su madre, en la que con cariño y añoranza le dijo _el día en que conozca a esa persona especial mi corazón se estremecerá, y en un principio no entenderé, pero a su debido tiempo lo miraré a los ojos y sabré la razón, porque es él, el que tanto anhelaba_.

Pudo verse, más bien a los dos, como si contemplase la escena desde arriba. Notó cómo sus cuerpos a corta distancia temblaban y sudaban ante la mínima proximidad. Y entendió, que ese joven engreído, prepotente, prejuicioso, cascarrabias era lo que tanto anhelaba. Porque por más que era todas esas cosas, estaba allí, vertiendo su corazón, dejándolo a la vista, exponiéndose a carne viva. Unas gruesas gotas recorrieron el rostro de la castaña, desarmándose sobre la mano de Draco, quien ante el frío contacto, logró levantar la vista, haciendo que ella se perdiera en ese océano plata. Unos infinitos segundos se pusieron en medio del momento más decisivo en sus vidas. Draco delicadamente la tomó por la barbilla y se hundió en sus suaves labios. Tiernamente fue adentrándose en ellos, profundizando cada ves más, llevando a pleno los sentimientos que estaban resguardados bajo llave.

Con la única persona que había tenido contacto físico era su despreciable marido, razón por la que no tenía buenas experiencias en lo referido al amor y el contacto físico. Pero esas manos, esos labios, que la recorrían con vigor, hacían que se sintiera única, especial, transportada a un universo en donde solo existían ellos dos. Sus cuerpos incapaces de sostenerse en pie se desplomaron sobre un montón de paja, y ambos, sin detenerse a racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo, pronunciaron una sonora carcajada, para luego seguir comunicándose todo lo que sentían a través del rose de sus labios.

Sin planearlo, en ese momento, recostados sobre la rústica caballeriza, Hermione le estaba dando lo que ella tanto buscaba obsequiarle…Una razón para luchar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Queridos PotterFans! Lamento profundamente la demora. He estado muy ocupada, y se me fue imposible actualizar. Espero a partir de ahora volver a actualizar más seguido, como antes. Ayer fue el día del escritor, asique tengo que hacer honor subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa e intrigante historia. Y aprovechar para desearle un feliz día a los que ejercemos por pura pasión, que subimos nuestros escritos a alguna página, o los guardamos secretamente en nuestras computadoras o diarios. Sin importar que no nos ganemos la vida a costa de escribir no nos hace menos escritores, así que les deseo un muy feliz día, y que sus manos puedan seguir expresando la agudeza de sus mentes.**

 **Espero comentarios! Saludos! Nos leemos pronto!.**

Capítulo 8: El trío de oro

Desde que ambos pares de pulmones reclamaron aire y rompieron esa perfecta unión, la castaña no dejó de temblar y hablar de manera histérica. Acababa de besarse con su hijastro, eso sí que era un escándalo. Comenzó a pasearse nerviosa por todo el lugar, mientras Draco estaba sentado entre la paja, contemplándola con gracia.

Se había sentido única, imparable, danzando en las nubes, pero el viento disipó ese perfecto extracto de algodón, dejándola caer en la cruda realidad. Solo se creyó una indomable leona en sus brazos, pero el miedo no tardó en alcanzarla y, finalmente, apoderarse de ella.

Por alguna extraña razón él no podía cesar de sonreír, lo contempló con dulzura, aunque sus facciones seguían denotando lo perturbada que estaba. Ella también tenía suficientes motivos como para sentirse completamente feliz, pero no su anillo de bodas no dejaba de relucir en su anular.

-Vas a marear a los caballos- dijo el rubio con gracia.

-Para ti es gracioso, pero ¿no te das cuenta?- cuestionó, pasándose fugazmente la mano sobre su ondulado cabello- Yo estoy casada con tu padre, ¡Tu padre!- exclamó agitada- y nos acabamos de besar- añadió entre suspiros.

-Hey- la llamó, parándose a su lado, y acomodándole unos rizos juguetones detrás de la oreja- te aseguro que tiene mucho más sentido tú y yo, que ese absurdo matrimonio- le aseguró, dejando relucir una hilera de brillantes perlas.

-Pero las cosas no sucedieron así, será absurdo, pero yo me casé con él- le recordó con pesar- y por mucho que me duela… - no terminó la frase, pero simplemente se apartó de él, con ese gesto lo decía todo.

-Debe ser una broma- rio amargamente- ¿le vas a cumplir fidelidad al hombre que consiguió tu mano por chantaje y que intenta asesinar a tu mejor amigo?- cuestionó con brusquedad.

-No es por él, es porque…

-Porque eres una cobarde- la interrumpió- me acusaste de cobarde a mí por no querer ayudar al cararrajada, pero cuando encuentro la razón para jugármela, tú te hechas atrás- la acusó, apuntándola con el dedo, por lo que la castaña bajó la cabeza, no pudo soportar esos ojos sobre los suyos- Gracias- añadió tras unos segundos de pausa, ante eso, lo miró extrañada- por hacerme ver que no vales la pena- escupió con furia y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Degustó esas palabras cual hiel. Algo dentro de ella hizo que sus piernas se movieran involuntariamente, en contra de cualquier razonamiento. Lo atrajo fuertemente de un brazo, dejando un respiro de distancia entre ambos. Él la miraba con cólera, pero las gruesas gotas que se acumulaban en esos ojos cafés hicieron ceder a su fruncida expresión.

-No será fácil- fue lo único que ella logró articular.

Se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, ella no sabía qué respuesta esperar ni él cuál dar. Hasta que encontró la perfecta, simplemente la abrazó. Como señal de que todo estaría bien, aunque pareciera ser imposible. Como prueba que, sin importar lo que llegara a pasar, él estaría allí, por más miedo que pueda sentir. Que sus brazos siempre serían un abrigo para ella. En ese abrazo encerró todo lo que eran, y lo que serían. En ese abrazó fundó un refugio para ambos.

Los siguientes días trataron de que las miradas y los roces no fueran de público conocimiento, aunque ambos sabían que en la casa nada se le escapaba a sus sirvientes. Y de seguro en la nobleza de Inglaterra no había chisme mejor que el romance de la madrastra y el hijastro. La castaña podía imaginar las reuniones de consorcio sobre ellos. En cierto punto le divertía suponer las cómicas tertulias que organizaban en la cocina. De todos modos, mientras no salieran de entre esas cuatro paredes, no le preocupaba. Si había quienes conocían de la malicia de Lucius, esos eran los sirvientes, no creía que fueran a juzgarlos, más bien a alentarlos. Su ama de compañía Winky no paraba de sonreírle con picardía, y Dobby codeaba a Draco cada vez que se la oportunidad se presentaba; ante lo cual el joven lo reprendía con una dura reprimenda, nunca fue lo suficientemente tolerante con sus criados, una de las tantas consecuencias de ser un Malfoy.

Ya hacía una semana que degustaba de la ausencia de su marido. Estaba viviendo lo que era propio para una chica de su edad, un amor dulce, apasionado y real, que la llenaba con cada caricia. Toda la desdicha que sentía se esfumaba cuando se perdía en ese océano gris. A veces el tacto no era necesario, solo el simple hecho de saber que él estaba ahí, con esa pícara sonrisa de costado, contemplándola.

Por un tiempo pudo olvidar a Harry, el plan de Lucius contra él, y las constantes cartas de Ron exclamando una visita o la autorización para ir a la mansión. Ciertamente extrañaba a sus amigos, pero faltaban pocos días para el regreso de su carcelero, y quería disfrutar la libertad de mirar a Draco con total devoción sin temer su presencia. Quería también compartir con Ginny su amor, como ella lo hizo en su momento, pero le aterraba decirlo en voz alta. Paseaba melancólicamente por los largos jardines, tratando que la brisa vespertina aclare sus pensamientos. Cuando un escalofrío la hizo templar.

-¡Tú!- exclamó agitada, dando una palmada al hombro del joven rubio que trataba de contener una carcajada- ¡Me asustaste!- dijo con disgustó, pero no pudo sostener el ceño fruncido ante esa sonrisa sagaz, que la irritaba pero a la vez la enamoraba profundamente.

-Te estaba buscando, y no pude resistirme- le confesó con tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos veían?, podrían pasar Dobby, Winky u otro- lo reprimió.

-Son sirvientes, no los llames por sus nombres- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Tú sabes lo que opino de los tratos hacia los sirvientes- le recordó con seriedad.

-En fin- cambió rápidamente de tema- mañana iré hacia uno de los campos en donde mi padre hace negocios, me envió un recado para que retirase un dinero que le deben- le contó.

\- ¿De verdad vas a participar en eso?- le cuestionó con severidad- De seguro que es una de sus mafiosas transas- escupió con irritación.

-Después de nuestras últimas discusiones no creo que me confíe nada de eso, esto es parte de sus negocios honestos que le sirven como tapadero, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó con soltura- Lo malo es que me tardaré todo el día, parto al alba y regreso para la cena- añadió con pereza.

-Voy a extrañarte- le costó admitir, ante lo que el chico le sonrió ampliamente- pero entonces no te molestará que reciba visitas- insinuó, expresando la máxima simpatía que su rudo carácter le permitía.

Nunca hubiera invitado a sus amigos a la mansión en presencia de ninguno de los Malfoy, la tensión y el odio entre ambos grupos era tan grande que ni siquiera la mansión podía contenerlo. Antes no se sentía con fuerzas para salir, pero aunque sus ánimos habían cambiado, la idea de separarse de Draco le resultaba insoportable. Y su repentina ausencia era la excusa perfecta para afrontar a sus amigos.

-Claro- rio Draco- después de todo, eres la señora de esta casa- añadió con un guiño.

Ella dejó escapar una fina risa, y lo divisó sonrojada. Un fuerte calor transitó su cuerpo, y la hizo deseosa de sentir la dulzura de sus labios. Y el rubio era demasiado sagaz como para ignorarlo, o quizás eran esas eran también sus sedes. La atrajo de un tirón y unió ambos labios en un suave roce que duró lo mismo que un suspiro, pero les significó una eternidad.

Esa misma tarde envió una satisfactoria carta a los Potter para que efectúen su visita en la ausencia de Draco. Con tristeza y un escondido beso, se despidió, para luego recibir con gozo la tan ansiada llegada de tres pequeñas personas.

Las buenas amistades soportan huracanes de distancias, guerras tempestuosas, y un sinfín de inviernos. Al verlos después de tantas cosas que ocurrieron entre medio, fue como la primera vez. Esas sonrisas transparentes, las miradas que hablaban por sí solas, todo estaba allí, intacto, esperando el reencuentro.

-Después de tanto tiempo- acotó Ron comiéndose una masita de limón, ante lo que todos asintieron.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Harry, escondiendo su preocupación tras la taza de té.

-Tan bien como cualquier dama que habite en esta mansión- se alegró falsamente.

-Hermione- le reprochó Ginny.

-La dicha es una meta inalcanzable en estas paredes- acotó Ron, contemplando con desprecio cada detalle de la habitación.

-Aprendí a sobrevivir- retrucó con elegancia- Pero… - titubeó, bajando la mirada. Sabía que debía contarles la verdad de su matrimonio, la razón por la que Lucius se empeñó en casarse con ella. Debía advertirle, pero eran palabras tan amargas que le era difícil pronunciarlas.

Los tres amigos la miraron con desconcierto. Ciertamente no esperaban escuchar un cuento de hadas sobre la vida en la mansión Malfoy, pero el silencio sepulcral en la que los tenía inmerso les resultaba insoportable ,

-Hay una razón por la que Lucius quiso unirnos en matrimonio, mucho más allá de si le atraigo, o si quería dañar a mi padre-comenzó a narrar- fue por ti Harry- sentenció, dejando pasmado a sus invitados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- se horrorizó la pelirroja, que instantáneamente, cual reflejo, tomó la mano de su marido.

\- Pretende utilizar nuestra amistad como una especie de puente para llegar a ti- explicó- no sé cueles son sus planes exactos, pero sé que quiere terminar lo que Lord Voldemort comenzó cuando te hizo esa cicatriz- añadió con pesar. Era consiente que no estaba siento completamente honesta, pero hay cosas que simplemente no deben ser dichas, o de eso se quería convencer para no desenrollar por completo el pergamino.

-¿Cómo te…- expresó el pelinegro atónito- cómo lo sabes?

\- Draco- nombró en un susurro- él me dijo.

-Maldito hurón- escupió Ron

-Si no fuera por él no sabríamos nada- le reprochó ella- no lo conoces en realidad.

-¿Y tú sí?- le cuestionó- ¿Realmente puedes decir conocerlo? Tal vez el contarte fue un plan para interpretar el rol de doble agente- el pelirrojo se ruborizó de la cólera, y en sus ojos brillaba algo que no supo deducir qué.

\- Por Dios Ronald, tú no sabes lo que él ha tenido que soportar, no todos contamos con padres maravillosos como los tuyos- formuló con enojo. Aunque no iba a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Draco, tampoco iba a permitir que ensucien su nombre, simplemente no podía.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó Ginny, a punto de estallar en un profundo llanto- lo importante es que pretenden asesinar a Harry, y no vamos a permitirlo- afirmó, dejando salir esa poderosa y valiente mujer que escondía tras una fina silueta.

-Es verdad- asintió Hermione con una dulce sonrisa- juntos podemos hacerlo.

-Cariño- pronunció Harry, dirigiéndose a su mujer- ve por esas flores que tanto ansiabas por recoger- soltó como suave brisa.

-Señálale a Winky o a Dobby cuáles son, y ellos te las cortarán- le indicó Hermione.

-Harry… no me parece el momento- se negó la pelirroja.

-Lo es más que nunca, debemos adornar alegremente nuestra morada- la intentó convencer, pero ella seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido- Ve, cuando regreses, ya todos con la mente más despejada, veremos que haremos- y le depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla.

Algo insegura la pelirroja salió de la habitación. Y en cuanto ya no se podía divisar la seda de la cola de su vestido, Harry fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada.

-Dejaremos a Ginny fuera de esto- sentenció- si no logramos impedir mi muerte, no la arrastraré conmigo- añadió firmemente.

-Harry, ella no es tonta, se dará cuenta- le dijo Hermione, y Ron asintió con complicidad.

\- Va a haber dos planes, pero uno, y el que en verdad haremos, Ginny no sabrá nada- explicó- cuando vuelva estableceremos que tú vas, y nos informarán, nada más- les informó.

-¿Y en verdad que es lo que haremos?- preguntó Ron con ingenuidad.

-No esperaremos a que escuches por casualidad una conversación por los pasillos- dijo, denotándolo como obvio- primero tú Hermione, vas a intentar averiguar sus horarios, y a donde va en realidad, buscaremos la forma de que nos puedas mandar mensajes encriptados a nosotros dos y allí le seguiremos los pasos, y saber que está tramando en verdad, y con quién- orquestó Harry.

-Y ya sé cómo- expresó con mirada intrigante- Draco de niño entrenaba lechuzas, tienen como un pequeño criadero- comenzó a explicarles- Ron se llevará una, así Ginny no estará al tanto- dijo audazmente.

-Brillante- se asombró Ron, mirándola con admiración.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?- le cuestionó con tono burlón. Ante lo que los tres se permitieron reír a pesar de todo.

-Todo saldrá bien- le aseguró Hermione, cuando las risas cesaron- somos un trío de oro después de todo- añadió con seguridad.

-Así es como nos nombrarán en los libros de historia- acotó Ron divertido.

Era increíble cómo, sin importar las adversidades, podían mirarse y reírse como siempre, habían formado una alianza indestructible. Ya no solo eran amigos, sino que eran El Trío de oro.

Para cuando el Sol se había puesto se embelesó con el sonido del galopar de los caballos, anunciando la llegada de Draco. Desde su ventana contempló como su querido rubio descendía del carruaje. Elegantemente, digno de su persona, Draco descendió, latigueando con su dorada cabellera al viento. No quiso correr a su encuentro, era una señora, y debía mantener cierta compostura; pero marcó pequeños círculos en la alfombra esperando el llamado de la puerta.

Cuando la distancia fue menor y estaban rodeados del mismísimo desierto, se permitió estrecharlo en un cálido abrazo. Y aunque sus frívolas raíces eran las predominantes en su comportamiento, se dejó caer en ella.

Luego de la pequeña narración sobre su escapada de negocios, Hermione no pudo, ni quiso, esconderle el haber hablado con Harry. La astuta serpiente lo suponía, y también la elaboración de un ingenioso plan, aunque debió admitir que lo habían sorprendido con el meticuloso detalle de las lechuzas.

-¿Tú crees que tu padre no se dará cuenta de la ausencia de Pigwidgeon?- le preguntó, algo inquieta.

-No, él no se mantiene al tanto, el único que puede llegar a percatarse es Dobby, porque él las alimenta, pero de eso yo me encargo, tranquila- le aseguró con confianza, y entonces ella se permitió emitir un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, antes de retirarme a mi alcoba, tengo algo para ti- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa de costado- cierra los ojos- le pidió en un susurro.

Ella obedeció sin titubear, y lo único que escuchó después fue el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, y luego el vacío del silencio. Pero unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse a ella lentamente, y un extraño pudo percatarse que alguien más estaba en la habitación a parte de Draco, podía sentir otro perfume diferente al de él, pero no era peculiar.

-Ábrelos- dijo él al fin.

Para cuando la oscuridad quedó atrás, contempló en los brazos de su querido a un pequeño cúmulo de pelos pelirrojo que la miraba algo extrañado, y movía con sus finos bigotes.

-¿Un gato?- le preguntó encantada.

-Mañana llega mi padre y ya no tendremos la libertad de la que gozamos, y podes sentirte algo sola- le entregó a la frágil criatura- asique él te hará compañía, y cada vez que quieras decirme algo, se lo susurras, lo cuidarás y protegerás, con tanto amor como el que me tienes a mí- narró dulcemente- bueno, no tanto amor- se corrigió con gracia.

Ella, embelesada, se limitó a besarlo delicadamente. Pero él comenzó a expresar cuánto la había extrañado con lo profundo que se tornó el beso. El pequeño maullido de su nuevo amiguito los separó, dejándolo a él como única brecha.

-Lo llamare…. Crookshanks – anunció complacida con su regalo.

-Me gusta- asintió él.

-¿más que yo?- expresó ofendida, jugueteando con sus rizos.

-No me hagas expresarlo, tengo una reputación que mantener- le respondió con tono burlón.

Y simplemente la besó. Sin preguntas o permisos, cada estrella debía ser aprovechada, y no les quedaban muchas, debían aprovechar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Queridos Potter fans!**

 **Nada se compara con la dicha de actualizar un capítulo, excepto el lanzamiento del nuevo libro de Harry Potter. Es enorme la alegría que se siente en el mundo mágico, algo que los muggles no entienden, pero no se desesperen si no comprenden tal excitación jaja…**

 **El nombre lo puse en honor a Divergente, es que quería expresar la valentía, que es mucho de lo que trata este capítulo, y entonces se me ocurrió llamarlo "osadía" y de paso aprovechaba para hacer mención a esta gran trilogía.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo! Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Ciao :3**

Capítulo 9: Osadía

La Señora Malfoy, ¡que apellido!, muchas codiciaban su posición, pero si tan solo supieron lo que esas seis letras acarreaban. Era lo más cercano que un humano podía estar del infierno, pero en vez de llamas era cubierta por elegantes vestiduras, y el demonio, del cual era presa, no revelaba unos filosos y rojos cuernos sino una larga y fina cabellera dorada.

Se había acostumbrado a la pacífica convivencia solo con Draco, con largos paseos por los jardines y horas encerrados en la biblioteca. Pero fue solo una mala jugada del destino, que le dio una dulce caricia para finalizar con una áspera bofetada. Cada vez que la sinuosa serpiente se deslizaba sobre las cadenas de seda para raptar su cuerpo, astutamente se escabullía, pero no siempre tenía la habilidad para escapar de esos venenosos colmillos.

Lo que era de esperarse, y a su vez lo que más inquietaba a la castaña, era que su amor secreto se dificultaba cada vez más. No lograban encontrarse casi nunca, y Draco ya no conseguía disimular su ceño fruncido ante las demostraciones de afecto por parte de Lucius. Claramente la situación era insostenible, tenía que poner fin a la agonía. Era muy simple determinarse, a Hermione no le costaba, pero el llegar a cumplirlo no lo sería tanto; de seguro alguien saldría herido, si es que no todos.

No había compartido sus deseos con Draco aún, y menos con sus amigos, si ponía sus planes en palabras inevitablemente los pondría en marcha, y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Debía encontrar primero la osadía para enfrentar a sus miedos internos para luego derrotar a los externos.

Mientras tanto lo primordial en su lista era concentrarse en nada más y nada menos mantener vivo a su mejor amigo. Aunque sentía que no era de tanta ayuda como en realidad quería ser. Lo único que hacía era repetir lo que Draco le informaba, pero luego Harry no narraba extensamente los lugares a los que iba en busca de respuestas. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que los instintos protectores del pelinegro no eran solo a para con su esposa, y si bien se lo agradecía, no esperaba ser simplemente la que introducía el papel en la lechuza mensajera, estada decidida a no ser solo eso. Ya era hora de aflojar el corsé y ser la leona luchadora que llevaba dentro, porque antes proponerse acabar con sus lazos maritales, iba a sacar a su amigo vivo, para que la vea con alguien que sin duda valía la pena.

-Estas muy pensativa- le susurró Draco al oído, sentándose junto a ella, bajo la sombre del gran roble.

-Distancia- se burló ella, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Mi padre está encerrado en la oficina con sus socios, tranquila- le informó, sacándole suavemente el libro de entre las manos.

\- ¿Crees que deba informarle a Harry?- se alarmó.

-No servirá de mucho- contestó sin prestarle mucho interés, reposando su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol.

-Es que ya no sé qué hacer- expresó frustrada- lo único que hago es enviar una carta de todos los pasos que hace tu padre, pero luego Harry no me cuenta nada de los lugares o lo que hacen con Ron, se suponía que estábamos juntos en esto- bufó.

-Y lo están, pero no puedes hacer nada más, eres la Señora Malfoy, ¿lo recuerdas?- enunció con todo el pesar que ese título significaba para ambos.

\- ¡Simplemente estoy harta de esto!- exclamó con angustia. Esas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin pedir permiso alguno, no sabía a donde podía llevarla esa oración, pero ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le cuestionó Draco, y se aproximó un poco más a ella.

-¿No se encuentra en tu diccionario el significado de la palabra harta?- le respondió irónicamente, algo incómoda.

-No te hagas la graciosa, no puedes decirme que estás harta de todo y no esperar que yo te pida que me esclarezcas tus deseos- se impacientó el rubio.

-No puedo hacer las maletas e irme, si la única manera de ayudar a Harry es enviándole esas cartas, eso seguiré haciendo por el momento, ya podremos irnos los dos- se apenó, puesto que una romántica huida era más de lo que podía desear.

-Yo creo que podemos ayudar al cararrajada desde afuera- un destello de luz surgió de los ojos del muchacho, alumbrando a una muy confundida Hermione- Mira, en la última carta que le mandaste a Potter escribiste lo que yo pude escuchar, que mi padre emprenderá un viaje de un mes, a dónde, no sabemos, y justamente, si no sabemos el destino es que nada bueno hay en él…

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar?- le preguntó algo inquieta.

-A que puedo ordenarle a mi mayordomo…

-Dobby- agregó.

\- En fin- prosiguió, restándole importancia a la aclaración de la castaña- puedo ordenarle que urge en sus cosas y nos consiga una libreta, o un mapa en donde indique su ruta- concluyó, orgulloso de su plan.

-Perfecto, ¿y luego qué?- le preguntó, sin lograr descifrar a dónde quería llegar.

-Un día antes le dices a tu adorado marido que te hospedaras en la mansión de tu tía para no sentirte sola, ¿es que tu mente brillante no puede captarlo? – se burló, rozando el labio inferior de la castaña con el pulgar.

-¿Quieres que, en vez de pasar unos exquisitos días junto a mi absorbente tía, nos fuguemos para seguir los rastros de tu padre? ¿Ese es tu magnífico plan?- la joven rodó los ojos- ¿tu plan es que nos vayamos en una especie de luna de miel tras huella de los zapatos de tu padre?

-Algo así, pero, por más que la idea de un viaje solos es deliciosa, pensé que querrías llevar al cararrajada, aunque no padeceré si así no lo quieres- Draco la contempló con una pícara sonrisa de costado, esperando su reacción.

-¿Quieres sumarte al trío de oro?, ¿es eso?- le cuestionó, jugueteando con su cabello.

-Nada me hace más ilusión- el joven rodó los ojos, y ambos, de la nada comenzaron a reír.

-No podría hacerlo sin ti- la castaña abruptamente finalizó la risa- pero tampoco sin ellos- añadió.

-Lo sé, y por eso voy a soportar al pobretón de Weasley y al cararrajada Potter, solo para irme contigo- asintió, depositando y beso en su mejilla.

\- Entonces está dicho- se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente- le escribiré a Ronald…

-Yo hablaré con mi... – el joven rubio recibió una fulminante mirada por parte de Hermione- D…Dobby, ¿feliz?, Dobby- ante el gesto aprobador de ella, prosiguió- hacemos un gran equipo- y sin más, la besó, como añoraba desde la primera palabra.

Era alocado e impredecible, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero debía admitirse que desde el primer beso, todo fue así, y no podía concebir mayor felicidad que el tenerlo. Entonce,s si debía sumergirse en aguas turbulentas para estar con él, y mayormente salvar a su amigo, debería quitarse el corsé y el vestido de seda, porque estos no combinan con la aventura.

Lo vio partir con su galantería y ese dejo de superioridad que nunca perdería, y no estaba segura de que si quería que lo hiciera, simplemente le sentaba de maravilla. Cuando su silueta quedó fuera de vista se dedicó a pensar en cómo escribir la carta. La idea de huir no le preocupaba tanto como el rebelar su secreto y prohibido amor. No solamente por la terrible relación que sus amigos llevaban con Draco, sino porque escribir o hablar de ello con un tercero lo hacía ver más ilícito e incorrecto de lo que ya era, día a día amanecía repitiéndose las razones por las que debía mantenerse junto a él pese a todo, pero no estaba segura de poder combatir con sus obstinados amigos.

Fue a su habitación para con la pluma poder extraer sus pensamientos. Aunque no estaba segura de qué modelo de carta usar, en la que los entretenía con la última ridícula carta de su tía, les narraba el plan y luego sintéticamente hablaba de los aspectos sentimentales; en la que comenzaba directamente con sus sentimientos hacia Draco y luego explicaba el plan; o en la que solamente les sugería la idea del gran escape y dejaba su relación amorosa como factor sorpresa. Todas tenían sus pros y contras, pero descartó rápidamente la primera, le pareció muy fuera de lugar la anécdota de su tía. La siguiente tampoco la terminó por convencer, debía decir algo antes de explicar su relación con Draco, era muy fuerte. A la tercera opción la saboreó con tentación, sería más sencillo simplemente escribir sobre la huida sin añadir todo el drama; pero luego se proyectó la escena apareciendo con Draco sin previo aviso, eso definitivamente no iría bien. Entonces volvió a la nada misma, no sabía qué escribir, más bien el cómo hacerlo. Estaba completamente en blanco. Hasta que contempló los jardines, buscando llenar su mente del aire fresco y continuar con su tediosa tarea, y pudo ver a un muy altanero caballero latigueando al viento; lo admiró mientras cruzaba el jardín y no quiso otra cosa más que poder estar allí, a su lado, sin escabullirse bajo un árbol. Si ese era el premio, no debía dejarse vencer por una carta, ese trozo de pergamino no era ni por asomo lo más complejo que les aguardaba, entonces no tenía que darle ese espacio. Tomó aire, humedeció su pluma, y miró al pergamino como un digno contrincante, pero al que no dejaría ganar.

 _Querido Ronald:_

 _Las palabras pueden ser como lazos del diablo que nos enredan hasta el punto de asfixiarnos, mientras más luchamos más rápido nos aniquila; y al final con lo único que las vencemos es relajándonos, dejándonos llevar. Entonces cierre los ojos, mi buen amigo, imagínese en frente de un espejo que pueda ser capaz de reflejar lo que más anhela ¿Qué ve? Yo sin duda me vería a mí sonriendo genuinamente otra vez, ustedes estarían en el cuadro también, haciendo de mis días una interminable aventura, y en mi anular habría un anillo que me uniría en cuerpo y alma con otro Malfoy. No puedo describir con palabras su rostro luego de leer la última oración, pero le pido, por nuestra amistad, que continúe leyendo. Draco no es la persona que ustedes han visto desde niños, bueno, en verdad sí lo es, pero hay mucho más en él de lo que muestra a simple vista. Y desde que estamos juntos, en completo y mortal secreto, ha cambiado tanto. Porque el asustadizo y cobarde hurón, como tanto le han dicho, está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, no solo por la mujer a la que ama, sino por el niño que vivió, al que tanto le enseñaron a odiar. Y con esta entrada, voy a desarrollarle el propósito de la carta. Draco tuvo la brillante pero arriesgada idea de huir, no los dos juntos como dos dementes jóvenes enamorados, sino persiguiendo a Malfoy, por lo que es preciso incluirlos a Harry y a ti en la lista de equipaje. Si tu mente no está atravesando un estado de shock podrá recordar la última noticia del nuevo señor tenebroso, acerca de su misterioso viaje, pues Draco planeó robar su mapa o en donde sea que tenga anotado su camino y nosotros cuatro seguir su rastro. En ese viaje de seguro el propósito es conseguir la cabeza de Harry para la decoración de la mansión, y debemos impedirlo. Los detalles los coordinaremos en cuanto ustedes den una señal positiva, no puedo ni deseo hacerlo sin ustedes. Por favor, considéralo, no lo pienses como una retorcida luna de miel entre Draco y yo, sino como la oportunidad para salvar a nuestro amigo. Y en cuando a mi vida amorosa, sé lo que cruzará por su rencorosa y cerrada mente cuando lea esta carta, pero debe entender que un corazón no entiende de razones, ni siquiera el mío que tiene forma de enciclopedia pudo saltearse esa regla. Piensen que llegó el momento de combatir contra la oscuridad que nos rodea y poder llegar a ver la luz, es tiempo de ser osados y dar todo por aquellos que queremos._

 _Con cariño H.J.M…_

Dulcemente le dio el sobre a Pigwidgeon, para que lo lleve a su destino. Luego de abrir la ventana para liberar al ave sintió un suave ronroneo ente sus piernas. Tomó a su preciada mascota y la estrechó suavemente. Mientras ambas contemplaban como la lechuza danzaba entre el viento alejándose de la mansión la dulce mujer con aroma a vainilla suspiró satisfactoriamente… Nuevos tiempos vendrían y debían ser osados, sin duda lo serían.


	10. Chapter 10

**Potter fans!**

 **Regresamos con un nuevo capítulo. La aventura comenzó para Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione; a partir de ahora todo puede suceder.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Gracias por los mensajes, me encanta leerlos. Espero sus comentarios!**

XOXO :3

Capítulo 10: El primero de tantos días

La dulce niña de aroma a vainilla, que vivía en la tranquila campiña Rose Valley, rodeada de paz y armonía. La sencilla chica que pasaba sus tardes leyendo y alimentando animales. La joven que amaba a sus padres y se sentía orgullosa de tenerlos. Esa misma, que pensaba que su serena vida era el paso para una maravillosa aventura, se encontraba en un mundo desconocido, entrelazada entre penumbras y tinieblas que la asfixiaban. Draco ya no estaba a su lado, Harry y Ron desaparecidos. La historia había llegado al punto donde la orquesta ambienta el lugar con una escalofriante melodía que es capas de calarse entre los huesos. Pero eso no era una simple historia, una amarillenta página que podía sencillamente arrancar con un furioso y fuerte manotazo. Esa era su vida, y se había tornado peor de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

… Una semana antes…

El bosque, escenario de innumerables cuentos infantiles, ahora era testigo de la travesía que cuatro jóvenes habían emprendido. Rodeados el salvajismo de los desconocido esas personas, que en un pasado no se habrían pensado en el mismo territorio, iban a la par con un mismo propósito, un mismo destino.

Una aventura en tren, recorriendo bellos paisajes, con montañas que compiten por tocar el cielo, verdes pastizales y contracciones de antaño, ese era el sueño que llevaba desde niña. No se imaginaba que su bitácora iba a tratar de la persecución a su siniestro marido que buscaba asesinar a su mejor amigo; todo esto de la mano de su hijastro, del cual estaba enamorada. Sin duda retorcido, pero era la travesía que le había tocado vivir. asumiendo eso, con agudeza y estilo escribía cada paso que daban sobre la hiedra.

No era lo esperado, pero podía resultar mejor o peor. Estaban transcurriendo la etapa donde la incertidumbre era la dueña y protagonista; acompañada de las chispas entre el hurón y la comadreja, que le aportaban al viaje un sabor agridulce.

-Si me hubieran dicho hace dos días que estaría emprendiendo un viaje con Draco Malfoy, primero hubiera reído hasta hacer migrar a las aves- ironizó Ron, caminando un paso detrás de la feliz pareja y Harry- y segundo, de tanto reír hubiese enfermado y, por dichas razones, ausentado a tal placentera excursión- finalizó, desplomando su pie sobre un muy bien armado montículo de hojas.

Hacía dos días que los cuatro habían salido de viaje para cumplir la misión de detener a Lucius. En un comienzo ambos amigos se descompusieron con la noticia de Hermione, pero entrando en razón, Harry terminó por aceptarlo. Sin embargo Ron, reconocido por guiarse más por su estómago que por la mente, constantemente se le ocurría algún comentario ingenioso contra de Draco.

-Weasley- escupió Malfoy, sin voltearse- en primer lugar, tu simple presencia hace que las aves emigren. Y segundo, eso sí que hubiera sido una tragedia, que tan angustiante sería no contar con el bufón del rey- terminó, con una risotada de superioridad.

Harry y Hermione se miraron de reojo, sin duda el comentario de Draco les había hecho gracia, pero el trasmitirlo hubiera sido el comiendo de una guerra. Todo terminó con un sonoro bufido de Ron, ocasionando la huída de varias liebres. Eso era constante, ya formaba parte del viaje. Llegaba el punto de que Draco esperaba ansioso las ofensas de Ron, era en cierta forma un modo de entretenimiento y de olvidarse ligeramente a lo que se estaban por enfrentar.

Se reunieron en una tranquila posada para cenar, era un lugar a donde Lucius y sus secuaces nunca acudirían; pero, por lo tanto, Draco tampoco. Contemplaba al lugar con un total desprecio y repugnancia.

-Deja de ser tan refinado hurón- gruñó Ron, una vez sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Entiendo el plan, realmente es brillante, a mi padre nunca se le ocurriría venir aquí- comenzó a decir en un susurro- nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

-Draco- lo regañó Hermione con una mirada desafiante- Y, de verdad, ¿esa era tu peor vestimenta?- le cuestionó. Por obvias razones tenían que parecer que eran el tipo de personas que acudirían a ese lugar, no tenían que llamar la atención, pero Draco seguía destacando usando unos pantalones algo descastados, un chaleco de color baige y botones plata, una camisa blanca y una boina haciendo juego con el chaleco.

-Es ropa de segunda mano, lo que sucede es que todo luce elegante en mí- se halagó orgulloso, ante lo cual sus acompañantes pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Oh por Dios, tienes un chaleco que cuesta más que toda esta posada, mientras que Harry y yo llevamos ropa de jardinero y Hermione un vestido desgastado que data de sus épocas antes de pisar tu despampanante mansión- refunfuñó Ron, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Harry y Hermione simplemente rieron, realmente apreciaron ese momento donde la mayor preocupación era el atuendo de Draco. Tranquilamente pidieron la comida, en consecuencia a la larga caminata, todos devoraron, sin cuestionarse la procedencia de la carne del guisado. Todos era un decir, Draco arqueaba en cada bocado, y no logró terminar su plato, ante lo cual Ron ofreció un caritativo servicio y lo terminó por él.

Luego de un té, que parecía preparado con los yuyos del bosque, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Harry y Ron compartieron uno, y Draco se sintió feliz de estar solo y poder dormir en paz, eso claramente fue antes de sentir la dureza de la cama.

Hermione se recostó plácidamente en el acartonado colchón, a ella el cansancio le pudo más que las pretensiones, por lo que el lecho no fue un problema. Cerró sus ojos intentando no preocuparse en el destino que les esperaba y así descansar, su cuerpo se lo exigía. Estaba por caer a los brazos del sueño, cuando escuchó el suave chirrido de la puerta. Instintivamente todo el cepillo que se encontraba en la mesa de luz y lo arrojó hacia el cuerpo que estaba en la entrada.

-Soy yo- susurró Draco, que se alumbraba con una pequeña vela.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la soñolienta Hermione- pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- Le cuestionó enderezándose. Él ocupó un lugar junto a ella y posó la vela sobre la mesita.

-No podía dormir- le respondió, entrelazando su mano en la de ella.

-es la cama, eh- rió levemente.

-A demás de eso, que Dios mío, ¿los dueños de esta posada esperan al enemigo o qué?- expresó algo divertido- Pero, ya en serio, mis fantasmas no me dejan dormir- se sinceró.

-¿Tus fantasmas?- se extrañó la castaña.

-El de mi padre, mis ancestros, que me gritan con sus lúgubres voces que los estoy deshonrando, a mi apellido, e incluso a mi mismo- Draco tomó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione.

-Pues entonces no son tus fantasmas- le respondió ella con soltura- Si puedes mirarte a vos mismo y reconocer que lo que estas haciendo es correcto, no importa lo que la resaca de tu apellido te diga- afirmó con un positivismo y seguridad que él nunca había tenido con nada.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- le preguntó con dulzura.

-¿¡Draco!?- se horrorizó la chica.

-Tranquila, tomaré dos mantas del armario y dormiré en el suelo, de seguro es más cómodo que esa abominación que llaman cama- dijo en tono divertido mientras se dirigía al closet- y al menos podré sujetarte la mano- dijo en un leve susurro. Era lo más tierno que alguna vez le hubieran dicho, y no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

-Nunca me te imaginé diciendo esas cosas- le dijo mientras él se acomodaba en el suelo. Draco se detuvo a mirarla.

-Ya vez, tampoco me imaginé durmiendo en este lugar con el cararrajada y la comadreja cruzando el pasillo, pero ya vez, aquí estoy- rió, acomodándose entre las mantas.

-Te quiero Draco- sus labios habían tomado el poderío de su cuerpo, y dejaron deslizar esas palabras entre ellos.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, nada ocurría o sus sentidos estaban nulos. Hasta que la castaña sintió unos dedos unirse a los suyos, y con dulzura se aferraron. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, era si extraña manera de decir "yo también". Nunca pensó que ese roce la llenaría de tal manera, de no creer necesitar nada más. Suspiró, dejando escapar el aire sobre la llama, sumergiéndolos en la completa oscuridad; y lentamente se dejaron absorber por ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Queridos Potter Fans!**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas en el mundo Potterico, salió Harry Potter and the Cursed Child en español, osea, Herry Potter y el Legado Maldito. Es poco decir que lo amé, no alcanzan palabras para describir lo que me gustó y lo bien que se sintió volver, realmente como regresar a casa.**

 **Así que bueno, estoy feliz realmente, me lo compré ese día y ese día lo terminé, fui muy vicio. Pero la felicidad de haberlo leído me perdura, y con la misma les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que debo decir que me encantó escribir, lo disfruté mucho, ojalá que ustedes también. Espero comentarios!**

 **XOXO :3**

Capítulo 11: La sombría Laketown

El rayo de sol comenzó a ocasionarle picazón en los ojos, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que abrirlos. Draco y ella aún tenían las manos sujetadas, contempló esa escena unos segundos, para luego escabullirse hacia el baño. Se higienizó y cambió rápidamente y al salir se encontró con un Draco perfectamente levantado y cambiado. Le sonrió ampliamente cuando ambos pares de ojos conectaron, a pesar de la incomodidad, había tenido una plácida noche, ambos lo hicieron.

-Iré a mi cuarto, no quiero escuchar sermones por parte de la comadreja- comentó algo divertido- voy a aprovechar que aún se pueden escuchar sus ronquidos cual rinoceronte- y con un delicado beso en la mejilla el rubio se retiró.

\- Te veré en el desayuno- se limitó a decir antes de que Draco cierre la puerta.

Termino de peinarse relajadamente, total Ron seguía durmiendo, el sonido proveniente de su habitación lo atestiguaba. Hasta que unos minutos después se escuchó un estruendo y un quejido por parte del pelirrojo. Hermione no pudo evitar reír, y unos segundos después se dispuso a salir de la habitación, para encontrarse con su apuesto rubio leyendo el periódico en la mesa del comedor. Cuando vio que la castaña se aproximaba lo bajó suavemente y se levantó para acomodarle la silla.

-¿y los hermanos dinamita?- preguntó con gracia.

\- Deben estar por bajar, recientemente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un quejido por parte de Ronald- le contó divertida, mientras se servía un poco de té.

-Lo sé, las paredes son finas- acotó- ese hombre no puede querer seguir durmiendo en esos aposentos de mala muerte- se asombró, tomando una masita, la que, luego de tragar le produjo arcadas- ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto sabe a algo hecho por el mismo diablo!- se quejó, bebiendo un buen sorbo de té.

\- Creo que mientras más rápido nos vayamos menos peligra tu salud- ironizó la castaña, rodando los ojos ante el berrinche del rubio.

-Podría enfermarme gravemente por intoxicación culinaria y como no creo que haya un buen médico por estos lares, moriría lenta y dolorosamente-contó con dramatismo- así que podrías ahorrarte tus sarcasmos.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, los mejores médicos de Londres han hecho un estudio sobre cómo acrecientan las muertes por masitas de limón- se burló, tomando una con delicadeza.

Frunció la boca, en verdad sabían horrible, pero como buena orgullosa, la tragaría con dignidad.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo al respecto, entraron en la habitación Harry y Ron.

-Buenos días- saludaron al unísono, y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Cómo seguimos?- preguntó Harry

-Según la indicación del mapa, tenemos que ir hasta el siguiente pueblo, no marca a qué parte en particular irá ni con qué propósito, eso tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros- le contestó seriamente, con la voz baja, casi en un susurro.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estaríamos allí?- se preocupó Hermione.

\- A pie llegaríamos en la puesta del sol, porque si bien la distancia no es mucha, el camino es sinuoso- Todos se miraron con inquietud- yo sé que venir hasta aquí en un carruaje era llamar demasiado la atención, pero en la posada alquilan caballos, podemos bordear el bosque y no tendríamos riesgo de ser vistos- les explicó Draco. Los tres amigos se miraron, consultándose con los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos asintieron enérgicamente.

-De acuerdo entonces partimos en media hora- afirmó Hermione- Harry y Ron retiren el equipaje de las habitaciones, Draco y yo nos encargaremos de los caballos- prosiguió firmemente.

\- ¿Ya?- se lamentó Ron- Aún no termino el desayuno- prosiguió, e introdujo dos masitas juntas en su boca.

-Simplemente no puedes comer eso, es infernal- se asqueó Draco.

Ron tragó bruscamente y se dio unas leves palmadas en el pecho.

-Están sabrosas- alegó frotándose la barriga.

Los demás se limitaron a rodar los ojos y sonreír débilmente, para luego abandonar la posición y dirigirse a hacer lo que se había pactado. Una vez montados emprendieron camino. Sin decirse mucho, era un momento de pura introspección. Si todo marchaba bien y, a diferencia de Odiseo no se topaban con un furioso Dios, iban a llegar en un margen de dos horas.

Se adentraron en una calma parte del bosque, donde la brisa los recorría suavemente y las aves les cantaban una sinfonía de bienvenida. Sobre una colina contemplaron Draco, que iba a la cabeza, se volteó a que los demás. La vio aparecer detrás de los arbustos, y le pareció como la primera vez, cuando salió detrás de toda esa gente insulsa y gris, luciendo increíblemente bella. En ese preciso instante en que la vio algo había cambiado, porque había sido capaz de hacer algo inusual en él, ver algo más que su reflejo. Su corazón le dolía desde entonces, simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar repleto, tan cálido, cubierto de amor. Contempló un instante cómo el universo se reflejaba en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo, era tan afortunado de poder amarla, de que ella lo dejase libremente hacerlo. No le importaba la tormenta que se aproximase, mientras que siempre pueda verse reflejado en esas invaluables joyas.

-¿Seguimos?- preguntó Ron, ante lo que todos asintieron sin decir más.

Hermione de alguna manera percibió lo que Draco quería trasmitirle, y le sonrió cálidamente. Los versos pueden resultar fríos e innecesarios cuando se puede hablar a través de los ojos. Cuando una alma se dividió en dos cuerpos, todo sobra, nada falta; solo son ellos, el silencio y un profundo amor.

Cada pezuña que los caballos hundían en la hiedra era un paso más cerca de lo desconocido, del peligro. Siguieron en un profundo silencio, tenían miedo, pero ninguno podía admitirlo. Los sabían de todas maneras, lo suponían, pero verbalizarlo lo hacía más real.

-Debemos bajar esta colina y volver a la ruta, ya estamos aproximándonos- anunció Draco, y todos lo siguieron cuesta abajo.

El corto camino hacia la entrada del pueblo era muy diferente al verdoso y floreciente bosque que habían recorrido hasta ese entonces; los árboles se encontraban sin muchas hojas ni color, no había flores adornando la entrada, y el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Laketown" estaba descuidado, un extremo descolgado, casi no se podía leer la parte de abajo que decía "Familia Bane". Y para terminar de decorar, varios cuervos deambulaban cerca de los postes.

-¿Ese es un cartel de bienvenida?, más bien nos quiere decir salgan si quieren vivir- exclamó Ron con una expresión de disgusto y horror marcada.

-Andando- dictó Draco, aunque a él tampoco le resulto agradable el lugar.

Ingresaron al pueblo y parecía estar desierto. Encontraron una posada de mala muerte, incluso peor que la anterior, y decidieron asentarse allí e intentar sacarles información a los hombres barbudos con varias copas acumuladas.

-Disculpen, estábamos de paso y- comenzó a explicar Draco.

-Yo no atiendo a forasteros- lo interrumpió el hombre tosco y con voz ronca.

Una doncella delgada y de rasgos finos se aproximó a la barra, para suplantar al hombre.

-Discúlpenlo, no le agradan los visitantes- les dijo amablemente- ¿Qué necesita?- esa vez se dirigió solo a Draco, ante lo que Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Eso es algo que no podemos decirle tan abiertamente- confesó Draco.

-Es de esperarse- acotó la chica, mientras limpiaba la mesada- la gente viene a Laketown cuando no quiere ser vista- les contó sin hacerle mucha importancia, pero ellos sí se la dieron.

-¿Alguien ha venido hoy mismo para algo similar? – incursionó Harry.

La chica alzó la vista, pero nuevamente solo se dirigía a Draco, lo que empezaba a molestar más a Hermione.

-¿Alguien como usted pero con cabello largo y más años en el bolsillo?- le cuestionó algo divertida. Los cuatro se quedaron mudos, boquiabierto, Lucius había pasado por allí.- No estuvo aquí si eso se preguntan- prosiguió la chica ante el silencio- Hará una hora, cuando aún estaba en casa, pasó a hablar con mi madre, no sé cuál era el propósito de su visita, pero antes las hacía con frecuencia, pero desde que mi hermano mayor falleció, fueron más esporádicas, casi inexistentes- les narró- pero hoy volvió- finalizó.

\- ¿Nunca supo la razón?- le preguntó Hermione, que, a pesar de ser la más brillante, la mente no se le iluminaba para siquiera sacar una hipótesis.

-No, lo único que sé es que se la pasaban ratos largos en el escritorio, a veces en presencia de mi padre y otras no- les contó.

-¿Tú padre es el hombre que nos atendió?- atinó a preguntar Ron.

-No, él es mi tío, se encarga del lugar desde que mi padre y mi hermano fallecieron. Mi hermano tuvo un accidente a caballo y mi padre, que ya no se encontraba muy bien de salud, empeoró y al poco tiempo murió- les dijo con pesar- desde entonces mi tío se encarga, no es su carisma atender una posada para visitantes porque los odia, pero lo hace por mi madre- dio un leve suspiro, y no pudo despegar la mirada de Draco, era oficial, Hermione estaba molesta, muy molesta. Pero no contemplaba la belleza de Draco en general, sino sus ojos. Se adentró en ellos sin pedir permiso.

-Se parece mucho a él- añadió de la nada la joven- pero la forma de sus ojos es…- y no encontraba palabras para terminar la oración. Draco se volteó a ver a Hermione, notaba el rubor en sus mejillas- me recuerda mucho a mi hermano- concluyó, con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Su hermano?- se extrañó Harry, el ojiverde dudó, pero al fin añadió- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que podamos visitar a su madre?- preguntó, y sus tres acompañantes le clavaron la mirada, pensaban lo mismo, incluso la chica de la posada en el fondo también.

-Tío, saldré un momento- exclamó hacia una habitación del fondo- Es a dos casas de aquí- les informó, y luego de que dejara el delantal sobre la mesa se encaminaron para el hogar de la recién conocida joven.

-Mi nombre es Mary Angela Bane, por cierto- dijo mientras salían de la posada.

-¡¿Bane?!- se extrañaron los cuatro.

-Bueno, no todos se detienen a leer el cartel, los felicito por la observación - bromeó la chica- Mis ancestros fundaron este pueblo. En realidad hay una vieja leyenda que dice que tres viajeros, un hombre, el hermano y su hijo estaban perdidos y desamparados, los dos mayores algo enfermos; y como una bendición encontraron un gran lago donde tomaron agua y pescaron. Habiendo recuperado fuerzas mandaron al más joven, que tan solo tenía quince años,

para notificar a las respectivas esposas y pedir ayuda, ya que los caballos no podían retomar camino, estaban muy débiles - comenzó a contarles con seriedad- cuando el joven volvió con refuerzos al lugar no había lago, su padre y tío tampoco estaban allí. - habían llegado a la puerta, pero se detuvieron allí para terminar de escuchar la historia- Pero el rastro indicaba que ese era el lugar. Durante semanas buscaron a los alrededores, pero nada. EL chico estaba seguro de lo que decía, allí era el lugar, ahí había dejado a su padre; le había prometido que esa no era la última vez que lo vería, por era se quedó junto a su madre, que al poco tiempo murió de tristeza, su tía y prima. Fundaron el pueblo para esperarlos- Ron escuchaba algo asustado, Draco y Hermione eran más escépticos a las historias de fantasmas, así que mucha atención no prestaban, pero Harry sí, estaba muy atento- El pueblo se fundó a base de forasteros que huían por alguna razón; se cuenta que el chico se enamoró de una pobre muchacha que tras haberse casado y tener a su bebé el marido muere repentinamente, y ella, de la tristeza se va de su hogar y termina en Laketown, donde conoce al desafortunado huérfano, y al cabo de un tiempo contraen nupcias. La familia de la chica nunca más volvió a escuchar de ella, nadie que entra alguna vez aquí se vuelve a relacionar con el exterior…

-Si es así podrían mantenerlo mejor- acotó Ron torpemente.

-¡Ronald!- lo reprimió Hermione- De todos modos, aunque estamos muy agradecidos por tu introducción, no creo que eso nos ayude a encontrar lo que estamos buscando- le dijo con poca simpatía. La chica le sonrió débilmente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Harry miró a su amiga un tanto molesto, a él le pareció interesante la historia, y no descartaba nada, en el estado de desconocimiento total en el que se encontraban no se podían dar el lujo de hacerlo.

Una ama de llave los atendió y los guio a un pequeño jardín en donde se encontraba una mujer con consideradas arrugas y pelo canoso, meciéndose lentamente con la mirada perdida.

-Da escalofríos- le susurró Ron a Hermione, y ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco e ignorarlo.

-Madre- llamó la chica a la señora- ellos son visitas, quieren hablarte acerca de Michael- anunció la chica, la mujer no dijo nada, solo los miró. Mary Angela les señaló que se sienten alrededor de la pequeña mesa- Los dejaré a solas- y sin más salió de la habitación.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es – comenzó a decirle algo incómodo.

-Tu cabello, al fin lo peinaste- lo interrumpió, la mujer pronunció alegremente esas palabras, los cuatro se miraron extrañados- y tus ojos, que brillantes, aún son tan hermosos… aunque estas algo diferente, pero siguen siendo tus ojos- la mujer intentó taparse la boca y ocultar la inmensa sonrisa que llevaba dibujada.

Hermione quiso interrumpirla, pero tanto Harry como Draco, que se hallaban a su lado, la detuvieron.

-Hoy vino él, supongo que sabía que regresarías, porque desde que te fuiste no había vuelto, de seguro que también extrañaba verte, aunque solo fuera de lejos y sin hablar- la mujer no despegaba los ojos de los de Draco, y lo contemplaba con adoración- le hacía mucha ilusión verte crecer, es frío y se muestra distante, pero le fascinaba que le cuente anécdotas tuyas, como cuando empezaste a caminar, tus primeras palabras, el gran muchacho que eras- los ojos de la mujer se empañaron- ella no podía venir, tenía que cuidar del otro niño, sí, según el Señor es muy apuesto, muy parecido a ti mi niño- la expresión de Draco era inefable…

-¿Ese niño es mi hermano?- logró articular débilmente.

-Ellos no podían cuidarte, no podían tenerte, fuiste concebido mucho antes de su casamiento, era una completa deshonra. Tu madre fingió aislamiento y enfermedad y fue a tenerte a unos terrenos abandonados, no sé bien dónde, de la familia de tu padre - la mujer enjuagó sus lágrimas y habló más seria- Luego vinieron a Laketown. Aquí todos vienen a esconder cosas, y ellos te dieron un hogar, dos personas que no habían logrado concebir, pero luego del primer milagro que fuiste vos, llegó tu hermana- todos la miraban boquiabiertos- Ellos te querían, pero la posición lo era todo para tu padre, y tu madre lo amaba profundamente, eso se notaba- narró embelesada- nosotros nunca les contamos nada porque ellos no quisieron, les bastaba con saber de ti… A demás aquí es donde tu padre tiene algunas cosas, no quería que tu estuvieras próximo a ella- sacudió repetidas veces la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Draco, con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Tú lo sabes cariño, a Laketowm la gente viene a esconder cosas sombrías, cosas que en otros lugares no pueden, cosas que entierran en este lado del bosque- narró con voz apagada.

-Quizá alguna vez le dijo algún nombre o algo por el estilo- quiso sonsacarle Hermione.

-Nos reuníamos en el despacho de tu padre, allí tu hermana y vos nunca entraban, y cuando él se iba puedo recordar como desde la ventana contemplaba su imagen perderse en la acera, creo que entraba un una casucha abandonada, allí era su escondite, pero nunca fui, y tu padre tampoco, aquí en Laketown respetamos los secretos ajenos-contó, pero si bien había escuchado a Hermione no dejó de mira a Draco ni un segundo.

Draco no lloró, no dejó escapar esas gotas que se acumularon en sus ojos, no les permitió. Pero lo que su mente no controló fue que, instintivamente, se levantó y abrazó cálidamente a la mujer. Los otros tres, que ya se habían levantado, pensando que Draco se dirigiría a la salida, se quedaron pasmados. Cuando Draco se separó de la mujer enjuagó rápidamente unas gotas que no le pidieron permiso para salir.

-¿Vuelves a irte?- le preguntó acongojada

-Debo irme, era solo una visita- le dijo él, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Vuelve pronto- se despidió la mujer.

Al volver a la sala de estar, se encontraba Mary Angela parada, con varias lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Mi hermano y yo nunca nos parecimos mucho, eso siempre lo notamos- contó afligida- pero supongo que era mejor para nosotros no preguntar...

-Cuando viste a Draco lo supiste- afirmó Hermione.

-Lo sospeché… es que tienes sus mismos ojos, y un – la chica suspiró- no lo sé, tienes su porte, su caminar- dijo con una risita bañada en lágrimas.

-Es hora de irnos- anunció Draco, y tras una torpe reverencia, salió disparado de la casa.

Los otros tres lo siguieron de inmediato, con paso acelerado para intentar alcanzarlo. Hermione lo llamó repetidas veces para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, simplemente no podía. Sintió los látigos del viento en su rostro y el asfalto quemar sus pies, pero necesitó de ese dolor para calmar lo que sentía dentro. Hasta que se detuvo, sin un por qué, solo lo hizo, y esperó a sentir la cálida mano de Hermione sobre su hombro para voltearse.

-Iremos a esa casa- afirmó con determinación.

-Lo sé- concordó Hermione, y le dio una caricia, quiso de algún modo consolarlo, aunque él no se lo pidiera.

-Tenemos que desenmascararlo, dime que vamos a hacerlo- dijo con un hilo de voz. Harry y Ron asentían, pero no se sentían con el poder de decir nada más.

Hermione reposó una mano sobre su corazón, para que pueda comunicarse con ella, todo eso que no podía decirle en palabras. Y él, sin pensarlo, tiró de su mano y la estrechó en un abrazo. Le dolía, todo le dolía, la mentira, el engaño, la muerte, la pérdida, la ausencia… Todo le dolía y era culpa de una sola persona. Estaba decidido, todos los estaban, a acabar con ese dolor. Habían jurado hacerlo, y no concebían una idea contraria. Pocos metros eran los que los separaban de la verdad. Irían a por ella, sin importar lo que encuentren allí.


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas Potter Fans!

Lamento profundamente la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo, y el 13 no se va a hacer rogar tanto, lo prometo. Pero antes de que se centren en el capítulo les voy a dejar mi BookTag de Harry Potter, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, me hizo pasar por toda la historia y lo que es Harry Potter para mí. Así que se los dejo, con la invitación para que lo hagan y lo copartan.

XOXO :3

 **1\. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?**

 **Los amo a todos, pero mi favorito es "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".**

 **2\. ¿Cual es tu película favorita?**

 **Creo que sería la primera, fue la puerta a ese magnífico mundo, la vi en su estreno cuando tenía 6 años, es demasiado especial para mí :) .**

 **3\. Libro que menos te gusta.**

 **No hay ninguno que no me guste, todos son como uno.**

 **4\. Película que menos te gusta.**

 **Eso sí puedo decirlo. Si bien todas tuvieron aspectos que desapruebo, que no me gustaron, voy a resaltar la 6, porque al ser mi libro favorito iba con una alta expectativa y la última, porque no me gustó ese intento de comicidad que hubo en la batqalla que le quito el dramatismo y seriedad que debía tener.**

 **5\. ¿Qué partes te hicieron llorar?**

 **Uf!, uhn montón, haría un libro aparte de todas los momentos en los que lloré. Pero voy a resaltar algunos nomás.**

 **Cuando Harry se queda contemplando el espejo de oesed.**

 **La conversación con Sirius en el tercer libro es muy emotiva.**

 **El priori incantatem en el 4 libro.**

 **La conversación de Harry y Dumbledore luego de la muerte de Sirius ( ni hablar de la muerte de Sirius)**

 **La escena del baño de Draco (i love Draco)**

 **La muerte de Snape y sus memorias**

 **La "muerte" Harry. Realmente no podía creerlo y lloré como media hora antes de retomar la lectura.**

 **Y obviamente el final del epílogo.**

 **6\. ¿Crepúsculo o Harry Potter?**

 **Creo que no deben compararse. Yo elijo sin duda Harry Potter porque es mi saga favorita y a parte porque odio Crepúsculo ( sin ofender a los fans). Pero no creo que sean comparables.**

 **7\. ¿A qué personaje intentarías conquistar?**

 **Emm, tengo tres.**

 **Zabini me pareció siempre un galán medio misterioso, y como JK no desarrolla mucho me da esa intriga.**

 **Draco, obvio, es de mis personajes favoritos.**

 **Y Harry; creo que Zabini y Draco serían mus crush pero al final me casaría con Harry (sí, soñ )**

 **8\. ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?**

 **Tengo un trío, es Snape, Harry y Draco**

 **9\. ¿Cuál sería tu Patronus?**

 **Mi patronus es una liebre**

 **10\. Si pusieses escoger: ¿Varita, piedra o capa de invisibilidad?**

 **Sin duda la capa.**

 **11\. ¿Te molestó alguna de las películas?**

 **Como dije, hay cosas en todas que me molestaron un poco, pero creo que como en el punto anterior no lo dije, en este destaco la 3 pelicula, que fue nada que ver, me molestó mucho eso.**

 **12\. ¿En qué casa estarías?**

 **Mi casa es Gryffindor**

 **13\. ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?**

 **Es pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras**

 **14\. ¿Cuál es tu profesor favorito?**

 **MacGonagall y Lupin**

 **15\. ¿A qué actores te gustaría conocer?**

 **Hubiera sido un honor conocer a Alan Rickman y Tom Felton (el vive asíq no lo descarto)**

 **16\. ¿Qué hechizos te gustaría conocer?**

 **Creo que Expectro Patronus**

 **17\. ¿Qué juegos tienes?**

 **Tenía algunos de la play pero no soy muy fana de los juegos. Siempre quise tener el ajedrés mágico**

 **18 ¿Cuál sería tu posición en el Quidditch?**

 **Me gustaría ser cazadora.**

 **19\. ¿Quedaste satisfecho con el final?**

 **Sí, fue ciertamente un broche perfecto**

 **20\. ¿Qué significa Harry Potter para ti?**

 **¿Qué significa? Ciertamente toda mi vida.**

Capítulo 12: No te alejes

-¡Para por favor!- exclamaba desgarrada Hermione.

Draco estaba fuera de si, tirando y rompiendo todo lo que estaba a la vista en esa descuidada casa. Harry y Ron

intentaban sostenerlo, pero la ira del rubio era mayor. No podía parar, o tal vez tampoco quería.

-Habla conmigo, por favor- le rogaba Hermione entre sollozos.

Hacía escasos minutos que habían ingresado en la casa, era pequeña, cubierta de polvo y telas de araña; y allí fue

cuando Draco se descontroló. Tiró muebles, jarrones, cuadros, todo lo que estaba a su paso; no gritaba, ni lloraba,

solo destruía.

-Harry, Ron, vayan a buscar alguna pista arriba, yo me quedaré con Draco- dijo firmemente. La dureza de la vos de

la castaña, o el hecho de que no había más que romper, hizo que el muchacho se calme, y le dirija la mirada. Tenía

los ojos cansados, la vista perdida, como si por dentro estuviera realmente quebrado.

-Ya no puedo Hermione- dijo en un suspiro, y se desplomo de rodillas, ella acudió a el y lo rodeó entre sus brazos-

Antes estaba orgulloso de quien era, de mi apellido, de los valores que me inculcaron. Realmente creí que éramos

superiores por venir de una de las familia más "pura" de Inglaterra, pero….- hace una leve pausa y deja rodar unas

lágrimas por su rostro- pero ahora veo que ser un Malfoy significa asesinar, engañar, menospreciar; ¡incluso a tu

propio hijo!- gruñó- lo dejó tirado en este lugar, como si fuera escoria, pero lo peor es que en realidad no se si tuvo

más suerte que yo por tener una familia diferente- se aferró fuertemente a ella.

-Ya estamos cerca Draco, seremos libres y salvaremos la vida de Harry, así vas a marcar la diferencia con tu padre-

lo quiso tranquilizar.

-Debe morir Hermione, debe pagar por lo que hizo- afirmó con dureza, con la mirada bañada en cólera.

-¿Asesinar a tu padre va a hace sentirte mejor? ¿ te va a hacer mejor persona?- le cuestionó la castaña, pero Draco

no esta en pos de escucharla.

\- A este punto es el o yo- respondió con determinación, y se dirigió al piso de arriba, para acompañar en la

búsqueda a Harry y a Ron. Hermione lo siguió, aún preocupada por el descontrol del rubio.

En el piso superior no había nada mucho más interesante; mobiliarios viejos decorados con consideradas capas de

polvo.

No encontraban nada, ya desesperanzados se habían dispuesto a partir, pensando que en esa choza no era más

que un lugar de paso. Hasta que la torpeza de Ron, de una vez por todas, sirvió de algo. En intento de pasar ileso

entre dos columnas algo inestables se tropezó y produjo un pequeño desprendimiento.

-Ronald el sentido de no llamar la atención incluye el no destruir la propiedad- lo reprimió Hermione.

-Pero quizá fue lo mejor que hizo- resaltó Harry, cuidadosamente, se hizo lugar entre los escombros. Un escritorio,

que aparentaba encontrarse vacío, resultó partido en dos, y de entro suyo se pudieron denotar libros y cuadernos.

-¿Qué será eso?- se extrañó Draco. Harry le dio uno a cada uno.

\- Este es una novela, una de mis favoritas- apunto con una sonrisa Hermione.

-Focaliza- la reprendió Draco.

-Sí, claro- asintió, y se dispuso a buscar entre las páginas- ¡Miren!- se exaltó, ante lo que todos le pusieron

atención- tiene escondido cartas con Lord Voldemort, y no creo que contengan relatos de vacaciones, lo más seguro

que con esto podamos demostrar la culpabilidad de Lucius en el asesinato de tus padre Harry- solucionó con una

inmensa sonrisa.

\- Y en este cuaderno tiene detallado sus negocios escondidos- señaló Ron, aún con la vista en el gran libro rojo

color escarlata.

-Debemos irnos ya de aquí, y volver a la ciudad- determinó Harry y comenzó a guardar las pruebas en su mochila.

-¡No!- exclamó Draco, aún fuera de sí- debemos encontrarlo, es la única forma de detenerlo- dijo cubierto de ira, los

otros tres lo miraron algo desconcertados- esos libros demuestran la larga trayectoria de mi padre burlando lo legal,

¿por qué piensan que esto será diferente?- cuestionó, ante lo cual no supieron que responder; no por falta de

argumento, sino por temor a la reacción de Draco.

-Draco- pronunció suavemente Hermione, tomando su mano- ¿qué consigues encontrando y asesinando a tu

padre?, mancharte las manos de sangre, convertirte en él- intenta hacerlo entrar en razón. Draco tenía la mirada

perdida entre el polvo y finas paredes, pero con dulzura ella voltea su rostro hacia el suyo- Mírame, sé que es

horrible darte cuenta de quién es tu padre o en lo que se convirtió, pero por más que lo parezca, esa no es la

solución- tras el suspiro del joven ella roza sus labios por un instante, ante lo cual el rubio de responde

estrechándola en sus brazos.

\- Recojan todo, necesito aire- dijo sin más.

\- Claro, en un minuto te alcanzamos- asintió Harry.

Antes de bajar, se volvió a Hermione y le dio un tierno beso, lo que produjo un notable carraspeo por parte de Ron.

-Envidia Weasley- se burlo mientras se dirigía hacia abajo.

El trío de oro se dispuso a guardar cuidadosamente todas las pruebas y de paso las revisaron con mayor

detenimiento.

-No tardemos demasiado- señaló Ron.

\- No, déjalo, necesita estar solo- señaló Hermione.

Harry y Ron la contemplaron con una risa contenida. Cundo la castaña se percató de la reacción de sus dos amigos

los miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿ustedes creen que es el mejor momento para hacer monerías?- los retó, lanzándoles un pequeño trozo de

madera.

-Hay si déjenlo solo, yo lo conozco bien, es mi galán solitario – tras esquivar el objeto Ron se dispuso a bailotear

alrededor de la castaña.

-Eres un infantil Ronald- sentenció con irritación. Pero derepente su expresión cambió. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y

sus manos cubrieron la expresión de horror que se le había dibujado en el rostro.

\- Solitario- tan solo esa palabra pudo escaparse de entre sus labios.

Harry y Ron estaban atónitos, perplejos, sin poder descifrar lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Se miraron con

complicidad por un segundo, intentando que una luz surgiera en ellos, algo que los esclareciera. Para cuando

volvieron la vista se encontraron con una fugitiva Hermione, corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Espera Hermione- gritaron al unísono, y la siguieron.

Hermione a toda prisa bajó, sin importar la inestabilidad de las escaleras. No podía creer el haber caído en ese

último beso, que le había quitado el aliento. Había sido una trampa, una distracción.

Salió del recinto intentando ver su silueta, el rastro, pero estaba rodeada de silencio y quietud, nada yacía allí. Se

había ido, huyó. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Lo odió, una gran bola de irá se acumuló en su

garganta y le impedía gritar. Simplemente lloró, intentando que el dolor se fuera en las gruesas gotas.

Harry y Ron se aproximaron por detrás, abrazándola, intentando contenerla. Hermione reaccionó bruscamente ante

la presencia de sus amigos, limpiando con firmeza su rostro.

-Se fue-sentenció, mordiéndose el labio inferior- es un cobarde, se fue- endureció el rostro para no volver a llorar.

-Hermione… - soltó Harry en un suspiro.

\- No Harry, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino, probaremos que Malfoy es un asesino, un corrupto, me libraré de

él y salvaremos tu vida, lo que haga Draco a partir de ahora es su problema- afirmó con rudeza- si quería manejarse

solo, perfecto, lo consiguió- escupió con aspereza.

Los dos muchachos asintieron, y le brindaron unas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro.

-Estamos contigo- la apoyó Ron.

Ella asintió con una quebrada sonrisa.

-Que bueno, porque nos queda un largo camino por recorrer- expresó con decisión.

El trío de oro tomo sus pertenencias y se dirigieron fuera de ese sombrío pueblo. Aún les quedaba mucho camino

por recorrer y obstáculos que saltar. Pero lo harían juntos.

En cada paso que el caballo realizaba Hermione ahogaba un sollozo en silencio. Por más que quisiera ocultarlo cada

segundo lejos de Draco hacía que se sintiera menos fuerte, impotente. Lo odiaba por haberse ido, por ser un

cobarde, por dejarla sola en esa lucha que inició siendo de los dos; pero lo amaba, lo amaba sin saber bien por qué,

y en ese sin saber se escondía el gran misterio de amor que la hacía temblar cada vez que rozaba su piel, y que en

ese momento la estaba rompiendo por dentro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas Potter Fans:**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Estoy emocionada porque mañana se estrena la Bella y la Bestia ¡Aaaaaaaa! XD, así que este capítulo va dedicado a este clásico de Disney, que va de la mano de la inigualable Emma Watson.**

 **XOXO :3**

Capítulo 13: El túnel sin retorno.

Sillas vacías a su alrededor y paredes descascaradas enmarcaban lo que era el derrumbe de la valiente leona. Había comenzado la lucha aferrada a esa gélida mano, que de tanto en tanto se tornó más cálida. Se sentía vacía, sin un propósito. La vida de Harry seguía en juego, quedaba mucho que perder, pero un agujero negro en su ser le absorbía las ganas de seguir luchando.

Había intentado salir, alejarse de allí, proseguir con su camino. Cada día lo intentaba pero volvía a caer y a creer que cada sombra que se aproximaba en la calle era Draco. Una tintineante luz de esperanza albergaba en ella, y eso le impedía seguir sin él.

Sintió el temblar del suelo a razón de las fuertes pisoteadas, Ron y Harry se aproximaban, y a pesar de que ellos estaban siendo un gran sostén tras la partida de Draco, no se sentía con humor como para estar rodeada por ellos ni por nadie.

-Hermione, tenemos que partir, ya encontramos una gran pista de dónde podría estar, según los papeles que estuvimos revisando un pariente de su difunta viven cerca- anunció Harry sentándose frente de su amiga- pero más allá del lazo familiar, se ve que compartían negocios, y de seguros muy turbios, tenemos que perfilar camino, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- finalizó suavizando su voz.

Hacía tres días que estaban en Laketown sin ninguna razón más que contemplar los ojos apagados de Hermione. Ella quería permanecer allí por si Draco llegaba a volver, pero en esas setenta y dos horas no se había visto ni rastro de la sigilosa serpiente.

Ron se limitaba a estar parado, no le encontraba sentido esperar a quien no quería ser esperado, y mucho menos buscar a quien no quiere ser encontrado, pero tras varias riñas con la castaña prefirió guardar un perpetuo silencio.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?- le preguntó Hermione, tomando un sorbo de té.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron a un verde vivo y Ron despegó su espalda de la pared emocionado; no había replicado o mencionado a Draco, estaba por fin determinada a seguir adelante.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo- dijo rápidamente- hablé al respecto con la Srta. Bane, dijo que repetidas veces vio al matrimonio Lestrange junto a Malfoy, que si bien nunca se los presentaron propiamente, a sus ojos no eran personas de fiar- le contó, ante lo cual ella puso una mirada de preocupación.

-Entonces ni tu y yo podemos ir- ideo sagazmente, levantándose y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor- yo soy su esposa la cual debería estar haciendo bordado en la ostentosa mansión, y tú eres su objetivo- explicó- pero.. Ronald- observó al pelirrojo de arriba abajo- no quiero restarle importancia a tu posición social pero tienes que ser nuestro señuelo- finalizó, ante lo que Ron tragó saliva con expresión de horror.

-¿Quieren que me presente en la casa de los que, seguramente, ayudan a Malfoy a hacer sus planes maléficos?, sin contar que apuesto a que sirvieron a ustedes saben quién- mencionó aterrorizado.

-¡Por favor Ronald!, no te va a llover un maleficio si dices su nombre- lo reprimió la castaña.

-Además- prosiguió Ron- no esperarás que me inviten a tomar el té- señaló.

\- En eso tiene razón Hermione, no podemos entrar por la puerta grande- concordó Harry.

\- No con las manos vacías- apuntó la castaña con mirada perspicaz.

Los dos amigos se la quedaron contemplando boquiabiertos, de ser la sufrida doncella abandonada, se estaba posicionando como un jugador de ajedrez, preparando la estrategia para lograr el jaque.

-Tiene que ser alguien que ellos conozcan, de vista aunque sea, para que sea más veraz la historia- les explicó la castaña.

-¿historia?- repitieron los dos al unísono.

-Sí, de que el heredero Malfoy estuvo por Laketown- concluyó, con sonrisa de superioridad.

Harry, incluso Ron, que aprovecharía cualquier ocasión para tocarle las narices a Draco, miraron a Hermione horrorizados, pero más que nada con extrañeza; esa mujer que yacía allí parada no era su amiga.

-Hermione, una cosa es que te digamos que tenemos que seguir sin él, pero otra muy distinta es sabotearlo y ponerlo en peligro- quiso hacerla entrar en razón Harry- más allá que lo desapruebes, él tiene el derecho de enfrentarse a su padre y lidiar lo de su hermano a su manera, aunque eso no te incluya- el niño que vivió estaba siendo muy duro con su amiga, más de lo que lo fue nunca, pero era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento, algo para hacerla despertar.

-Es verdad Hermione, por más que me moleste el hurón, no es la manera de lidiar con el dolor de…

-¿dolor?- lo interrumpió la castaña- dolor fue perder a mi madre, el que mi padre me vendiera por un par de monedas, tener que casarme con un hombre despreciable- les escupió con rudeza- ¿querés hablarme de dolor?, pues eso es dolor; que ese niñato mimado se hay querido ir a hacerle una rabieta a su padre, eso no es dolor- finalizó, y se volteó para que no notasen el cristalino de sus ojos.

-Herm…- quiso pronunciar Harry, pero no pudo.

-Vamos a hacerlo- anunció decidida- de todas maneras, Draco quería enfrentar a su padre, va a ser solo cuestión de quién encuentra a quién primero- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. Ante el silencio de sus acompañantes, prosiguió- Contactaremos nuevamente con la Srita. Bane, calculo que estará a favor de la causa, ella será nuestro cordero- finalizó con mirada de superioridad.

Harry y Ron la contemplaron con cautela, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva Hermione. Desde que la conocieron la castaña había pasado por varios momentos rudos que la hicieron madurar, y por así decirlo, cambiar; pero en ese proceso nunca había perdido lo más propio de ella, que era la inmensa bondad y heroísmo que habitaban en su corazón. Por ello sus fieles compañeros no tenían una clara noción de cómo comportarse ante esta mujer, porque por primera vez, no parecía ser la dulce chica que se habían cruzado en el bosque.

Luego de que las últimas gotas, de lo que había sido un gran diluvio, cesaron, los tres amigos juntos con la Srita. Bane fueron tras lo ellos pensaron que sería la clave para ponerle punto final a sus pesadillas.

Tras insistir y dar múltiples razones a lo largo de día y medio, la solitaria accedió acompañar a esos tres viajeros. Pero claro estaba que, al igual que los dos hombres, no estaba convencida de los métodos a utilizarse, pero ese joven rubio desaparecido era lo más cercano a su añorado hermano, y esos tres forasteros la llave para encontrarlo.

-¿Crees que sea de fiar?- le preguntó en un susurro Ron- si su familia proviene de una leyenda medio y que fantástica, hay que ver y si esta no resulta bruja del lago o algo parecido- añade con expresión contraída

-Quiere encontrar a Draco, se le nota, desde el comienzo solo apostó a por el- dijo fríamente- ¿no te dabas cuenta que al conocernos solo le hablaba a Draco?, y desde que se fue no nos mira a la cara, sino a un espacio entre nosotros- añadió- y no seas niño ¿quieres Ronald?, que con los hermanos Grimm ya se ha tenido suficiente con historietitas- y, con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, apresuró el paso y se colocó en la delantera, junto a Elisabeth, aunque tomando cierta distancia con la misma.

-Si de por sí ya está de un humor admirable, vas tú y la enojas- le reprime Harry, poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?, ella es la que llamó a la Srta. Bane con todo y sus celos- expresa levantando los hombros- Parece frase armada, pero no entiendo y nunca entenderé a las mujeres; le pide ayuda con todo y los celos que carga, va uno, le pregunta y clava los colmillos- se explica.

-Yo creo que es una manera de encontrar a Draco, sin admitirlo abiertamente, o incluso a ella misma; y le pide ayuda a la que, también sin reconocerlo, busca lo mismos- deduce Harry.

\- ¿Ves? Reitero, no las entiendo- añade algo juguetón.

-Hermione es una persona que pone lo lógico ante todo; por eso nunca le hizo caso e incluso menospreció la leyenda de Laketown, ella nunca va a anteponer sus sentimientos y menos reaccionar ante ellos, prefiere ser racional; por ello está procediendo así, porque estratégicamente es la única forma de encontrar a Draco- explicó detenidamente, con una sonrisa de costado- además, cada uno reacciona a los celos de cierta manera, tú por ejemplo le llamas hurón- añadió divertido.

Ron empuja fuertemente a Harry, haciendo que casi ruede colina abajo, ruido que llamó la atención de Hermione haciendo que se voltee con una mirada reprobadora lista para ser entregada y luego proseguir con su camino.

-Me conformaba con pensar que al menos era feliz, lo feliz que se podía estar en su situación, pero ahora se transformó en un ser calculador y frío que sinceramente no reconozco- expresó seriamente.

Realizaron el camino restante en un perpetuo silencio. Comenzaron a inquietarse cuando dejos de civilización se hicieron visibles. Hacia donde se dirigían quedaba a un pueblo de distancia de Laketown; gran parte lo habían transcurrido en carruaje pero el trecho restante era demasiado sinuoso como para arriesgarse, fue la resistencia de cuatro pares de pies lo que los llevaron sanos y salvos. Eran preciados los momentos en donde podían sentirse seguros, pues en su situación eso no era una garantía.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad, trasmitiéndose el temor, las inseguridades y el apoyo. Elisabeth los contempló con una sonrisa de costado, mirando ese cuadro de lejos… suspirando… anhelando. Para una muchacha joven y solitaria la imagen de esos tres cómplices era una meta, un deseo.

-Consulta- rompió el silencio Ron volteándose para quedar cara a cara con sus amigos- ¿cómo encontraremos la casa?, este lugar no parece ser tan pequeño como Laketown – señala- emmm, pequeño, más que pequeño, acogedor- agrego velozmente, dirigiéndose hacia Elisabeth.

\- Descuide, pequeño es una simple brisa a comparación de los huracanes de comentarios y calumnias que ha recibido- le sonrió dulcemente- y, retornando a lo que nos compete, no creo que se nos dificulte mucho llegar, de las conversaciones que accidentalmente he escuchado, siempre señalan que su hogar es el más ostentoso- les contó- busquemos una casa, más bien mansión, que gente como el Sr. Malfoy atesoraría tener- añadió, y dirigió su mirada a Hermione- Más que nada usted Sra. Malfoy, debe de estar más familiarizada- señaló con un sonrisa de costado, lo que enervó a la castaña.

-En efecto lo estoy, pero calculo que todos aquí de cierto modo lo estamos querida- dijo de forma cortante, y retomó el paso velozmente.

Harry y Ron se dedicaron una mirada para luego seguir a su amiga, y Elisabeth detrás de ellos.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, una correntada dirigió sus miradas hacia una enorme casona con altas torres habitada por gárgolas guardianas, que con sus penetrantes ojos de yeso aterrorizaban a quien los viera.

-Aquí es donde nos separamos, recuerda que es de vital importancia que con el dato de Draco le sonsaques toda la información posible sobre Lucius, lo que sea- le indicó Hermione severamente.

-A sus órdenes- hizo un ademán de reverencia y de manera secante le dio la espalda al gran trío.

Se estremeció un poco ante la imponente morada; pero al cabo de unos segundos cruzó la verja para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Con nerviosismo y un punzante nudo en el estómago hizo resonar la puerta. Una mujer, algo regordeta y con aspecto cansado, se asomó.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a los Sres. Lestrandge- pronunció débilmente.

-Como tantos, y como pocos- respondió toscamente.

Elisabeth se aclaró la garganta, tomando coraje.

-Creo que les interesará mi presencia- afirmó, enalteciendo la barbilla- es sobre la Sra. Malfoy- anunció con una sonrisa de costado.

La mujer la miró inquietante, guardando un secreto entre ceja y ceja. Elizabeth la penetró con los ojos, queriendo quebrarla. De repente se escucha el carraspeo de un hombre, una voz gruesa que le caló los huesos. La sombra de ese ser fue asomándose, haciéndose cada vez más nítida. Elizabeth dio un respingo ante esa imponente imagen; pero entendió que de él conseguiría lo que buscaba.

-Así que dime muchacha- se aproximó por detrás de la sirvienta el esbelto sujeto- ¿Qué vienes a decirme de mi mujer?- le cuestionó vorazmente.

La chica lo miró desafiante, relamiéndose en los labios el secreto que poseía, el secreto que podría llegar a hundir a la chica con aroma a vainilla para siempre. Lucius aparta a la mucama de la puerta, dándole paso a la sinuosa joven; antes de cruzar el umbral los dos se miraron con complicidad, sabiendo que lograrían grandes cosas juntos.

Elisabeth encontró en la mirada de Lucius la complicidad que buscaba en el trío de oro, pero no se daba cuenta que tras esa puerta se encontraba un túnel del cual nunca podría salir, uno sin retorno.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas Potterfans! Aquí dejo otra entrega… Las cosas se complican cada vez más! Espero que le guste.. .u.u**

 **XOXO**

Capítulo 14: Aguas tempestuosas.

Ya nada era como antes. Se sentía aprisionada ente dos paredes que iban encerrándola, dejándola sin escapatoria, sin aire. Estaba sola; Draco la había dejado, a Connor y a Marcus los habían capturado. Todo ese tiempo pensó que era fuerte, que se valía por sí misma; con ingenuidad creyó que cada caía la habían forjado en contra del dolor y la desesperación. Pero allí estaba, sumergida en una profunda oscuridad y soledad.

Recién allí cayó en la cuenta de que cada vez que había tocado fondo hubo alguien para darle la mano, que le brindó un hombro en el cual llorar, que le dio el aliento para dar el siguiente paso. Cayó en la cuenta de que sin importar la coraza que construyó durante el camino, lo importante eran los lazos, las personas a las que se había aferrado. Pero más que a cualquiera, a quien necesitaba a su lado era a Draco. Él era su roca, su eje, el punto de partida de su lucha. Se abrazó a sus rodillas para darse calor y trató de sentirlo allí. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su cara, sus finas facciones y cómo se ruborizaban sus mejillas cuando ella lo rosaba; el profundo océano de plata, sus fornidos brazos que estaban siempre allí para cobijarla. Cada detalle de Draco los rememoró, intentando que esa borrosa imagen se materialice.

De pronto sintió un dulce roce, que le avivaba el alma. Allí estaba él, con su fragante sonrisa. La tomó de las manos y con un suave tirón la puso de pie.

-Estas aquí- susurró Hermione, disfrutando de la vista.

-¿Dónde más?- se burló él- tienes que ser fuerte, más de lo que alguna vez fuiste- dice firmemente.

-Ahora puedo serlo- afirma, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Yo siempre voy a estar- le asegura, estrechándola en un abrazo- incluso cuando parezca que no- añade.

Posa su mirada ella para luego sellar las palabras en un beso inmortal, esos que traspasan fronteras, que son para siempre y que tienen la fuerza de curarlo todo.

Un fuerte estruendo hace que la calidez desaparezca. El chirrido de la puerta hace que se inquiete. El temor comienza a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. Eran tiempos decisivos, tiempos fugaces, donde todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

… El día anterior…

Los tres amigos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando a Mary Ángela, más del debido. Ya se estaban inquietando, pero ninguno lo manifestaba con palabras; porque ya se conocían y también porque les aterraba pensar la razón de la demora. Si bien Mary Ángela no se encontraba en la lista de las más agraciadas para Hermione, iba a cargar con la culpa si algo malo le pasara.

-Pasó demasiado tiempo, ¿no creen?- se animó a decir Ron.

-Demasiado- concordó Harry, ante lo que Hermione asintió- ¿Deberíamos entrar?- preguntó algo desconcertado.

\- Sí claro, sobre todo tú Harry- ironizó la castaña.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron, cada vez más inquieto.

Pero los tres acallaron; escucharon la puerta de la mansión, unas voces lejanas y pasos que se aproximaban. Sus estómagos se estrujaron, la incertidumbre los carcomía. Pero las aguas se calmaron cuando la silueta de Mary Ángela se hizo más visible.

Los cuatro se alejaron de la imponente morada, lo suficiente como para perderle la visión.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto?- cuestionó Hermione algo histérica.

\- Es que era una conversación muy edificante- punzó Mary.

-No es momento de contrariedades- las calmó Harry- ¿Qué resultó de la visita?- preguntó, bajando los decibeles.

\- El Sr. Blake estaba allí- comenzó a explicarles- no lo esperaba realmente, me puse muy nerviosa y comencé a divagar, sin encontrar la manera de ir al punto importante

\- ¿Es este un ejemplo de aquello?- la interrumpió la castaña.

-Por lo que tardé más de lo esperado- prosiguió haciendo oídos sordos- El Sr. Blake quedó atónico pensando que su hijo iba tras él, en señal de una clara traición, por lo que, asumo yo, que va a abandonar cualquier plan y dirigirse en su búsqueda- les cuenta.

\- ¿Esas son meras suposiciones o mencionó algo en claro?- metió bocado Ron.

-Si la idea de que el Sr. Blake hubiera esclarecido sus planes contra el Sr. Harrison en mi presencia está surcando por sus mentes, despístenla, porque eso sería impensado- les aclaró- pero cuando yo finalicé mi relato, se dirigió a los Sres. Hoffman y le dijo, y cito, "abandonaré todo hasta encontrarle"- finalizó con una sonrisa audaz.

\- Bueno, creo que eso nos da un poco más de tiempo- resopla aliviado Ron.

\- ¿No les preocupa Draco?- preguntó Harry, pero mirando puntualmente a Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y posó la mirada en el suelo, evitando la de su amigo.

-No es momento de preocuparnos de eso- afirmó, aún con la vista fija en la gramilla- Él no le haría daño a su hijo, solo buscará encarrilarlo- añadió, sin mucho convencimiento.

\- Después de todas las atrocidades y bajezas que sabemos que cometió, ¿estas segura de ello?- insistió Harry, incomodando cada vez más a su amiga.

\- Yo no creo- aseguró con arranque Mary Ángela- Se notó muy afligido ante la aparente traición, no creo que vaya a lastimarlo- expresó algo temblorosa.- Miren, aquí cerca hay una posada, es mejor que vayamos y de la mano de una taza de té caliente decidan qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Ron y Harry asintieron ante la propuesta de Mary Ángela, y Hermione, aunque no muy convencida de nada de lo que esa mujer dijera, también accedió a ir. El lugar no estaba tan lejos, y era lo suficientemente agradable como para calmar un poco los nervios de la castaña; contaba con colores pasteles y flores de alegres tonos y dulces aromas.

Los cuatro se sentaron y, luego de ordenar, comenzaron a mirarse inquietantes. Las palabras parecían estar obstaculizadas, ya no podían hallar el camino de salida. Cuando las cuatro humeantes tazas de té llegaron, todos hundieron sus cabezas en ellas, tratando de que sus cuerpos se ahoguen en él.

Junto a la servilleta de Hermione había una nota; algo nerviosa, la leyó por debajo de la mesa, sin saberlo expresamente, deducía que debía leerse en privado. "Alejarme de ti fue el mayor error que pude cometer. Sin decirle a tus amigos, reúnete conmigo en el jardín de atrás. Necesitamos hablar en privado. Draco". Una ola de calor recorrió su pecho, era su letra, su fina y arqueada letra. Se encontraba bien, o por lo menos vivo, que eso ya era mucho decir.

-Necesito tomar aire- anunció levantándose de la mesa. Ron y Harry la imitaron- en privado, en un momento regreso- y sin más se retiró de la sala.

Tratando de contener la emoción que la albergaba, se dirigió a los jardines traseros con toda la compostura posible. Al llegar no encontró rastro de su querido Draco; se alejó unos metros más, junto a unos frondosos árboles, esperando que se encuentre allí.

-La racional y brillante Hermione cae ante el primitivo truco de la nota- dijo una áspera voz a sus espaldas- lo insulsas y tontas que pueden volverse las personas por algo como el amor- Hermione tembló al escuchar sus palabras, no tenía reacción. El imponente hombre la dio vuelta de un tirón y la muchacha no solo se vio acorralada por cuatro hombres más a los que desconocía y, en ese momento, no tenía la capacidad de fijarse en sus rostros, solo en sus imponentes cuerpos.

-Pero era su letra- emitió con la voz entre cortada.

\- Y después de tantos años, ¿crees que no sé imitar la letra de mi hijo?- rio con superioridad- Pero esto sí que es escandaloso, mi dulce esposa- expresa entre dientes tomándola con fuerza de la barbilla- y mi hijo, un romance trágico y apasionante- exclama ferozmente- pero me parece que cometiste un grave error en tratar de analizar de lo que soy o no soy capaz- le susurra al oído, tomándola ahora de las muñecas.

\- Te equivocas, yo sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz- le escupe con furia.

\- No creo, sino no hubieras estado tan tranquila con la huida de mi hijo, y mucho menos le hubieras confiado algo a una perfecta extraña- añade con una sonrisa perversa.

Hermione sintió hervir su sangre. Dejó que su juicio fuera vencido por los arranques de su corazón; pero no se arrepentía de aquello, sino de confiar en los equivocados, de juzgar mal a las personas, tenía esa molesta manía; primero fueron sus amigos, que los consideró unos buenos para nada; luego su padre, quien creyó que nunca le haría daño, también Draco, y hasta esa aparente niña buena de bar, que la consideró de su lado (o al menos del de Draco). Estaba cansada de que todos los que la rodeaban de alguna manera u otra lleven puesta una fachada.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras querida?- se burló Lucius, ante lo que sus matones emitieron una gruesa risotada.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo entre dientes- ¿tú te deshaces de mí y Mary Ángela de alguna retorcida manera se queda con Draco?- arrojó con cólera.

\- Si quieres ponerlo en palabras simples querida…- Lucius apretó con más intensidad las muñecas de Hermione- por lo pronto vendrás conmigo, del resto te irás enterando luego- explicó, saboreando cada palabra.

Cuando comenzó a arrastras a Hermione hacia el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente, zamarreando a la muchacha.

-Ah, y ustedes, encárguese del resto- les ordenó con voz firme.

Hermione palideció, ese resto eran sus amigos, que debían estar bebiendo té, lo más plácidos, junto al enemigo.

-Sí querida, es lo que te estas imaginando- le dijo con gracia, sentándola a la fuerza- en este momento tus amiguitos están los suficientemente sedado con el té como para defenderse- le contó acomodándose en el respaldo, mientras el carruaje arrancaba- al final me dieron en bandeja de plata a Harrison- añadió complacido.

-¿Cuál es tu odio hacia él?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada- Puedo entender incluso al Lord Voldemort, no lo comparto y me parece desquiciado, pero lo entiendo- expresó, ya resignada a lo que pase.

\- Lo que ese pomposo niño mimado tiene m pertenece, y si Voldemort no puedo recuperarlo, yo lo haré- soltó con ira.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la sorpresiva declaración, y si bien quería indagar más en la perversa mente de su marido, no estaba segura de saber cómo, o si lo lograría.

-C…- intentó decir- Calculo que como te desharás de mí no te importará explicármelo-dijo, intentando parecer calmada.

Lucius emitió una pequeña risotada, y tronó levemente sus nudillos, sin hacer más nada. Dejó en pausa unos minutos y Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse, y su postura de relajada se debilitaba cada vez más.

-Siempre tienes que saberlo todo- señaló, cortando con el fulminante silencio- El hermano de Draco no es el único bastardo en mi familia, yo también lo fui, solo que yo quedé en una familia mayor renombre- contó con angustia, aunque intentaba ocultarla.

\- Pero si los Malfoy tiene mayor posición, ¿por qué obsesionarse?, eso no

-¡Porque me corresponde!- bramó interrumpiéndola- porque si no hubiera sido un bastardo mi padre hubiera tenido descendencia y su fortuna no hubiera ido a para en manos de los Harrison, sino en las suyas y en las mías- prosiguió.

Hermione quedó pasmada ante la violenta reacción, por lo que optó guardar silencio y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Entendió que en algunos casos la locura se heredaba, porque esa misma demencia que terminó acabando con la vida de los padres de Harry iba a terminar con la suya y la de todos los que amaba.

Se preguntaba qué sería de sus amigos, si los confiscaría en el mismo lugar que a ella. Pensó en Draco, si iría a por él, si mantendría el trato con Mary Ángela o era solo un engaño y terminaría también con la vida de su hijo. Demasiadas preguntas sin responder, y no sabía si llegaría a ser conocedora algún día de la respuesta. Ya estaba resignada a su cruel destino, ya no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar, pero la única llama que aún vivía en ella pedía, rogaba, por sus amigos, por Draco, que ellos sí tengan una oportunidad.

Con brusquedad Lucius empujó a Hermione en un frío y húmedo sótano, albergado en una sombría casa abandonada en el medio de un bosque. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, pero bastante lejos de seguro, porque estuvo mucho tiempo en el carruaje, o al menos eso le pareció.

Estuvo allí mucho lapso eterno, no sabía si habían pasado minutos, horas días o incluso años, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en sus añoranzas, tratando perderse en ellas.

De pronto sintió un dulce roce, que le avivaba el alma. Allí estaba él, con su fragante sonrisa. La tomó de las manos y con un suave tirón la puso de pie.

-Estas aquí- susurró Hermione, disfrutando de la vista.

-¿Dónde más?- se burló él- tienes que ser fuerte, más de lo que alguna vez fuiste- dice firmemente.

-Ahora puedo serlo- afirma, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-Yo siempre voy a estar- le asegura, estrechándola en un abrazo- incluso cuando parezca que no- añade.

Posa su mirada ella para luego sellar las palabras en un beso inmortal, esos que traspasan fronteras, que son para siempre y que tienen la fuerza de curarlo todo.

Un fuerte estruendo hace que la calidez desaparezca. El chirrido de la puerta hace que se inquiete. El temor comienza a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. Eran tiempos decisivos, tiempos fugaces, donde todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sintió que era el final, esos iban a ser sus últimos pensamientos, sus últimos suspiros, pero en el fondo se alegró que fueran para Draco, que su corazón haya latido una última vez por él, aunque hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Cerró los ojos con resignación, no quería que en sus retinas quedé inmortalizada esa imagen. Pero los segundos pasaban y seguía allí, seguía respirando. Hasta que sintió un abrazo, esos que llegan al alma, y todo su ser se derrumbó. Se abrigó con su aroma una vez más, y no le importó si era real o un sueño, solo se alegró por tenerlo allí.

-¿En verdad estás aquí?- le preguntó, sin despegarse.

-Tan real como que el sol sale por el este y se pone por el oeste- se apartó levemente, para poder unir sus ojos con los de ella- tan real, como que en este momento las aguas son turbulentas… tan real como que te quiero. –finalizó, y hundió los labios en los suyos.

Se dejó llevar, ahogándose en él. Tomando cada parte de él que había extrañado, que necesitaba en ese momento. Una parte de ella estaba molesta por el abandono, pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes, ante lo cual esa colérica Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de objetar nada.

Se quedaron lo que podría haber sido una eternidad, o tan solo un suspiro. Allí, simplemente allí, sintiendo dos corazones latir al mismo compás.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Draco, rompiendo el silencio- pero necesitaba irme, escapar- expresó con dolor.

\- ¿Qué te hizo volver? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – indagó con tono serio.

\- Hay algo que nunca les confié a ustedes, por seguridad- comenzó a explicar- hice que Lionel nos siguiera es rastro todo el tiempo; por eso me enteré lo que estaba sucedió en la posada; Lionel lo vio todo, y los persiguió para luego darme la ubicación- reveló brevemente.

-¿¡Pero acaso está hecho de la misma sustancia que un fantasma!?- exclamo impresionada. Él simplemente le sonrió dulcemente, con una remarcada melancolía.

Les gustaba sentirse así, contestos por estar nuevamente el uno con el otro, y por un parpadeo les pareció que estaban en la caballeriza, como aquella mágica vez. Pero no tardaron en caer a la cruda realidad, en donde estaban en el sótano de una mansión, con la gran posibilidad de no ver la próxima luz del sol. Pero a pesar del temblor de sus cuerpos a causa del miedo y el desconcierto, se sentían dichosos, con el corazón en llamas.

-No importa lo que pase, si me levanto o me caigo, lo haré contigo- le susurró al oído- ahora estoy seguro de eso…


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas PotterFans =P …. Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños número 37 de Draco Malfoy! (iieeeeeiiii). Por dicha ocasión, les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **XOXO :3**

Capítulo 15: Lo que nos separa del mañana

-No puedo creer que hayas noqueado a un hombre, ¿y si está muerto?- chilló histérica mientras que corrían bosque adentro.

-No creo que sea el momento de llamar a tu lado moralista- respondió agitado.

Siguieron frenéticos, sin importar hacia donde, lo que en verdad incumbía era que fuera lejos de las penumbras que lo conectaban a ese lugar.

Cada paso lejos eran uno más cerca de la libertad, pero a su vez, de lo desconocido. Estaban cansados, sus cuerpos exigían frenar, pero a pesar del ardor de sus pechos debían continuar.

Luego de un tiempo considerado, se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un prominente árbol. Se vieron allí, parados, con la frente sudada y las vestiduras rasgadas, sin un destino aparente.

-No sabemos dónde están Harry y Ron, o si no los mató ya, dónde refugiarnos, ¡Ni siquiera qué hacer con tu padre!- exclamó desesperada.

-Tranquila Hermione, todo se solucionará- intentó calmarla- Lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar a la posada donde se separaron y preguntarle al dueño si vio algo; y entonces sabremos de donde partir.

Hermione lo miró inquieta, había cosas que no le cerraban, a las que no les encontraba sentido; no le gustaba el "no saber", no estaba acostumbrada a ello. No le gustaba sentir cómo las cosas se le escurrían por los dedos.

-No sabemos exactamente el camino, por si no lo notas, estamos en el medio de la nada- dijo irritada- no tenemos agua, ni comida, no sabemos hacia dónde ir, y cuando Lucius… - la angustia albergó su pecho, y no pudo continuar.

-Hermione…- susurró, tomando su rostro suavemente entre sus mano- todo saldrá bien, a veces las cosas solo tiene que fluir- intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Desde cuándo tan apaciguado?- expresó con una sonrisa de costado.

-Cuando me fui, consumido por la cólera, comencé a darle importancia a ciertas cosas- le explicó, posando su vista en el suelo- pensarás quizá que es ilógico, pero no te das una idea del puñal que sentí cuando descubrí lo de mi hermano- su voz comenzó a resquebrajarse- el saber que me fue arrebatado, que a él lo arrebataron de mí…

-Claro que lo entiendo- lo interrumpió, reposando la mano sobre su corazón.

-Pero no solo es la pérdida, se trata de la mentira, el engaño, que todo tu mundo, ese irreal que te construyen de niño, se estaba desmoronando- con cada palabra el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba.

-Eso sentí cuando murió mi madre y cuando mi padre me vendió- reflexionó- roban lo que uno es, te dejan desnudo en penumbras- narró con voz apagada- pero hubo algo que me impulsó a seguir….- hizo una pausa y posó los ojos en los suyos, queriendo sanar sus heridas con una mirada-… fuiste tú.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Draco, y luego un par más le siguieron para hacerle compañía. La tomó entre sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho. Quiso llenar todo el vacío que lo albergaba con su calor. En ese momento se juró que ese aroma a vainilla jamás se borraría de su piel.

Siguieron a paso cansado durante dos días, continuando los rastros de la naturaleza. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a una vida rodeada del color verde y el aroma a silvestre, pero a Draco le costaba acostumbrarse al agua de arroyo y a la hiedra como aposento.

Si bien la falta de buena comida, calor y comodidades era algo no deseable, disfrutaban de poder acompañarse, de vivir lo que sentían a pleno por primera vez.

Aunque la vida silvestre comenzaba a dárseles muy bien, fue razón de júbilo cuando encontraron un camino, uno que de seguro los dirigiría a la civilización.

.-Para llegar al lugar en donde mi padre te tenía capturada pasé por Nothville, este camino debe conducir hacia allí, quizá en el bosque lo que hicimos fue bordear- dedujo, mientras se adentraban en el hallazgo.

-Entonces estaríamos emprendiendo el camino de vuelta- dijo pensativa.

-Si tratamos de medirlo en lo que caminamos, es una gran posibilidad, o nos encontramos en camino a otro pueblo o ciudad- Draco comenzó a dudar- o por lo menos a algo cercano a la civilización.- ambos se miraron con complicidad y comenzaron a emitir unas fuertes risotadas.

Estaban cansados, algo desorientados, pero en ellos permanecía la misma llama que se avivó desde el primer beso; la que lo consumió internamente y los llevó a jugarse por lo que es correcto.

Mil vueltas dieron, buscando el recto camino, y mil más darían por encontrar lo que están buscando. Y eso trascendía el deseo por llegar al pueblo más cercano, reencontrarse con Harry y con Ron o incluso colocar tras las rejas al Sr. Malfoy. Iban en busca de ellos, de ser aquello que siempre les dio miedo ser; de un lugar en el mundo en el que ser parte. Buscar incansablemente aquello que hace el alma estremecer, y abre las fronteras. Algo tan sencillo como indispensable: la libertad.

Bajo el incandescente sol, un caballeroso Draco llevaba a una exhausta Hermione a cuestas. Hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente. Se detuvieron abruptamente, para poder prestar atención a la procedencia de ese extraño suceso. Y a lo lejos, como designio divino, se aproximaba un carruaje. Draco, que no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, comenzó a hace señas. Aunque por un momento pensó que el chofer iba a apartar la vista e ignorar su pedido, no solo el extraño hombrecito acudió a su auxilio, sino que después de todo, parecía conocerlo.

Sorprendidos por la oportuna aparición, se acercaron al encuentro con ese enigmático ser. Dobby se aproximó con una fragante sonrisa y les dedicó una reverencia. Ellos, demasiado estupefactos como para responderle, apenas se movieron.

-Dobby, tú- difícilmente pudo modular Draco.

Hermione se sorprendió ante la reacción de Draco, que antes con un poco de suerte reconocía la humanidad de sus sirvientes. Y entonces entendió que ya habían cruzado los límites, nada como alguna vez se dispuso; y había un cierto sabor agridulce ante eso.

-Mi señor, y hay más- lo calló Dobby, y se volvió al carruaje, para abrir una de las puertas.

Inquietantes, ambos amantes se tomaron las manos, sin ya saber qué esperar. Pero ya sus ojos no pudieron alcanzar una expansión mayor ante lo que descendió. Harry y Ron los miraron con una profunda satisfacción. Por un momento no pudieron hablar, había cosas que estaban más allá que eso.

Hermione contempló a sus amigos y estaban sanos y salvos, se sintió tan aliviada por ello, más de lo que seguramente podría expresar. El par no se encontraba maltratado, sino quizá todo lo contrario, y si bien la castaña estaba alegre de ello, se preguntaba qué fue lo que sucedió con ellos luego de que ella fue apresada.

-No van a dar un paso más sin contarnos qué fue lo que sucedió- afirmó queriendo parecer severa, pero una inmensa sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Habrá momentos para ello- interrumpió Dobby- Antes…- y del vehículo sacó una canasta con lo que parecía ser comida.

-Creo que oficialmente usted se ha convertido en nuestro ángel de la guarda- lo alabó Hermione, observando con admiración la comida.

Los cuatro se sentaron plácidamente a comer y escuchar cada historia vivida. Sin duda Hermione e Draco se habían llevado el premio a los más desafortunados, pero el dúo dinámico no se quedaba atrás. Ambos amigos fueron salvados por, el ya titulado ángel de la guarda, Dobby.

Cuando Hermione se fue al supuesto encuentro con Draco, Harry y Ron se quedaron plácidamente con la compañía y la infusión. Ante la tardanza de la castaña, ambos comenzaron a preocuparse, por lo que insistían en ir a su búsqueda. Mary Ángela, sin poder evitar demostrarse nerviosa, intento evitar que estos se alarmen, utilizando vanas excusas, pero ellos no se enredaron en su juego de palabras y pudieron notar la extrañeza de su comportamiento. Cuando la situación fue insostenible, la astuta mujer se quitó su máscara y fue a por los amigos, junto a dos hombres que se encontraban infiltrados, ubicados a dos mesas de distancia.

En vez de preocuparse por Hermione, tuvieron que correr, intentar escapar. Y allí apareció Dobby, con el carruaje y los fragantes caballos, para auxiliarlos. A pesar de estar a salvo estaban preocupados por el destino de su amiga, pero el mayordomo puedo encontrar sabias palabras consuelo y ánimo, entre las que se encontraba el nombre de Draco. Los prejuicios con el rubio habían expirado hacía tiempo, incluso antes de poder saberlo; y fue un consuelo el saber que él estaría con ella.

Harry y Ron narraban los hechos con total entusiasmo, como si hubieran sido ficción. Y, a pesar de la desgracia, disfrutaron de las estrambóticas expresiones de Ron y el dulce pan que se llevaban a la boca.

-Lo que ciertamente no entiendo es por qué Mary Ángela se alió con mi padre, tano riesgo para… ¿tenerme?- le extrañó, devorando lentamente una jugosa uva- Si realmente no me conoce. – añadió Draco, pensativo.

Harry y Ron se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Es que no les contamos la parte tenebrosa- anunció Ron en un susurro.

-Ya basta- lo detuvo Harry, rodando los ojos- antes de realizar la aparatosa huida, Mary Ángela, fundida en la cólera, comenzó a escupir oraciones sin sentido, pero si uno las unía, comenzaban a tenerlo- comenzó a explicar, y la atención de Hermione e Draco acrecentó- No voy a citarla, creo que tampoco podría, pero, en resumen, comenzó a decir unas sarta de maleficios en torno a tu persona Hermione- ella le sonrió, complacida de ser causa de los nervios de la traidora- pero también dijo cosas en torno a su hermano, bueno, en realidad el tuyo Draco- aclaró por lo bajo, sin sentirse cómodo hablando de ello- pero no maldiciéndolo ni nada que se le asemeje, en realidad, lo opuesto- realizó una pausa…

-Vamos Harry- lo interrumpió Ron inquieto- en definitiva estamos en presencia de claro caso de incesto- soltó sin más, dejando a los otros dos estupefactos.

\- Por eso te quiere a ti- dedujo pensativa Hermione- No te quiere realmente, sino que eres el reflejo de su, bueno tú, hermano- añadió, frotando repetidas veces su barbilla.

-Gracias por lo que me queda- observó divertido Draco, sin sentirse muy afectado.

-Focalización por favor- lo regañó Hermione- ¿pero ella sabía entonces que no eran hermanos?- preguntó, repugnada por la idea.

-Claro, en un momento anunció que él también lo sabía pero a pesar de eso la despreció- contestó Harry.

-Hay tantos seres en la viña del Señor- reflexionó, aún aturdida con la novedad que sus amigos le entregaron.

-Ahora…- metió bocado Ron- ¿qué haremos?- preguntó, dejando sin palabras a sus acompañantes.

-Intentar salir con vida- sentenció Draco.

Los cuatro se miraron, buscando las palabras. Pero ¿qué es la palabra?, el modo por el cual nos comunicamos, lo que nos mantiene unidos, o quizá algún rezagado considera que es mejor el eterno aislamiento, sin palabras o expresión. Sin embargo, en ese momento no encontraban palabra alguna, solo el estar allí. A veces las palabras sobran, o quizá no es que sobren, sino más bien que faltan, y por esto se las remplazan. Pueden reemplazarse con un beso, una caricia, un desplante, una simple acción que lo cambia todo.

Luego de que el silencio se tornó sepulcral, los cuatro comenzaron a divagar. ¿Qué harían?, sentían que en esa pregunta se encontraba encriptado el resto de su vida. Lo que los separaba del mañana estaba allí, quizá era el miedo lo que nos les permitía avanzar, por no saber con qué se encontrarían allí.

Habían llegado a un punto en el que cada momento era decisivo, y saberlo hacía casi imposible avanzar. El hombre tiene una tendencia natural por auto preservar su existencia, y cada paso en el camino podía significar poner en riesgo no solo la propia, sino la de los demás, y no se trataba de un alguien, eran personas por las que valía la pena dar todo.

No sabían qué les depararía cuando el fragante sol se pusiera y la noche hiciera su galante entrada. Pero bajo ese escenario de estrellas tratarían de descifrar la mayor incógnita, el siguiente paso. Sin duda era complicado, sería agitado, pero estaban allí, para enfrentar lo que viniera.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Juntos hacia el abismo

-¿Borrarías algo que hiciste mami?- preguntó una pequeña niña de cabello castaño rizado.

Su madre, que se encontraba en un sofá color crema, muy cómodamente bordando, la miró con ternura y la alzó en sus rodillas para poder hablarle más de cerca.

-No cariño- respondió, sonriéndole ampliamente- Porque todo lo vivido es experiencia, y de eso no hay que arrepentirse- le explicó, jugueteando con sus pequeños dedos- pero si uno hace algo malo, lo mejor no es borrarlo, es arrepentirse y enmendarlo- le aconsejó sabiamente.

-Y…. – dudó la niña- entonces, ¿Qué es lo más lindo que has hecho?- preguntó, jugueteando con los rizos de su cabello.

-Amar- respondió con ojos cristalinos- uno nunca se arrepiente de eso, es el más profundo anhelo del corazón…

La dulce mujer reposó un cálido beso en la frente de su hija y ella se quedó allí, abrigada en su pecho, queriendo comprender lo que se le había sido revelado. Incluso de pequeña Hermione ansiaba por comprender todo, que nada escape a su entendimiento, pero aquello nunca pudo hacerlo.

Esa pequeña movida por cuestionamientos sobre la vida había crecido, y se encontraba al pie de una colina, respirando el aire puro, recordando, volviendo a pasar por el corazón. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan armonioso, la melodía de los pájaros, la suave danza de las hojas alrededor de su cabello; si supieran ellas que últimamente nada en su vida lo era.

-Ahora lo entiendo mami- le habló al susurro del viento- ahora lo sé- sollozó, dejando que esas impertinentes gotas sigan su curso- Porque pase lo que pase de lo único que estoy segura que hice bien fue amar- confesó con la voz entre cortada- Amar cada momento que pasé contigo. Amar cada risa con mis amigos… - emitió un melancólico suspiro- y amar cada singular aspecto de él- añadió, embebiendo cada palabra con el más profundo sentimiento- Amar la vida, el vivir… y él me enseñó a hacerlo- Hermione lanzó un ramo de flores silvestres al horizonte, dejando que el viento se encargara que siguiera su curso.

-Hermione- se anunció Draco- ya debemos irnos- añadió, aproximándose hacia donde ella estaba.

Hermione tomó su brazo, y se dejó abrigar por su calor. Se reposó sobre su hombro sin decirle nada, solo respiró su aroma. Él tampoco interrumpió su momento de silencio, simplemente se quedó allí para ella, y no había mayor presente que ese.

-Le estaba hablando a mi madre- le contó, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué le estabas contando?- preguntó, y depositó un cariñoso beso sobre su frente.

-Cuánto la extraño, y lo mucho que… - lo miró con profunda ternura y dulcemente tomó el sabor de sus labios.

-¿Y qué más le dijiste?- comentó divertido, y la beso intensamente, tomando todo de ella, y entregando todo de él.

Luego del intenso diálogo de sus labios, fueron al encuentro de sus compañeros de viaje. Habían acordado que hay llamas que no deben ser apagadas, sino que han de seguir su curso, consumiendo o que esté a su alrededor. Ya no había fachadas, estaban todos al rojo vivo, con el ser a flor de piel. Debían ir hacia las últimas consecuencias.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la madriguera de la serpiente, donde todo culminaría de alguna manera u otra.

En el camino hablaron poco, no querían discutir o analizar lo que sucedería una vez arribado el destino, pero tampoco les motivaba una plática amena sobre el paisaje o la comodidad de los asientos.

Los caballos frenaron bruscamente, haciendo que los cuatro tambaleen. Un nudo en el estómago se formó en el interior de la castaña, supuso que no sería la única. El plan era detenerlo, el cómo, fluiría; sí, no iba a ser coronado el plan del año, pero no había mucho más que decidir cuando la vida de todos estaba en juego. Irían hasta el final, dejarlo todo en esas rústicas paredes de ladrillo.

Idearon ingresar por el sótano, donde habían apresado a Hermione, así poder tomarlo desprevenido, mientras mayor fuera el factor sorpresa más ventaja tendrían. Hermione tembló al ingresar al frío y obscuro lugar, recordando las desesperantes horas que pasó allí dentro. Lo cruzaron adivinando los pasos, alumbrados solo por un pequeño payo de luz que se adentró por una descuidada grieta.

Subieron las escaleras con cuidado, dirigidos por Draco que ya una vez se había escabullido por esos caminos. Ingresaron a un lujoso salón de baile, adornado con frívolas pinturas y ostentosas arañas de cristal. Todo se encontraba bajo un lúgubre silencio, la tensión parecía cortajear las paredes. Los cuatro avanzaban con cuidado, atentos a cualquier ruido. Un portazo, que parecía provenir de unas cuantas habitaciones más lejos, hizo que el piso se estremezca, provocando un respingo en los amigos. Al no escuchar nada posterior, un dejo de alivio recorrió sus cuerpos, y Hermione dejó de presionar con tanta fuerza la mano de Draco.

-¿Se asustaron?- preguntó altaneramente una maliciosa voz, que los hizo estremecer. El alivio había durado lo mismo que un suspiro.

-¿Se quedaron sin habla?- añadió ante el perpetuo silencio- Mi mujer, mi hijo y sus lacayos, son una hermosa pintura para retratar- se burló con arrogancia.

Lucius posó la vista en Hermione, con ojos libidinosos, bañados en sombríos deseos. Draco, percatándose, puso su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella, le enervaba el hecho de sus ojos siquiera puedan contemplarla.

-El valiente héroe- exclamó Lucius, dirigiéndose a su hijo- El fragante caballero que rescato a la doncella; lamento no haber tenido una torre para capturarte, tuviste que conformarte con el sótano- narró a viva voz.

-Eres despreciable- bramó Draco con furia-

-Vas a pagar por el daño que has hecho- añadió Harry con coraje.

-¿Vas a detenerme como tus padres?- ironizó, ante lo que Harry tuvo un arranque de cólera y quiso abalanzarse sobre él; acto impedido por Ron.

-Por favor Sr. Potter, eres un caballero y debes guardar compostura como tal, ¿no te das cuenta que te hayas frente a una dama?- Lucius se dirigió a Hermione, intentando ver a través del cuerpo de su hijo, quedando a poca distancia de él- O si se puede llamar así a quien se escabulle en los pantalones de su hijastro- sentenció con desprecio. Y sin que lo advirtiera, el cuerpo de Lucius fue empujado varios metros atrás, causa del brioso golpe emitido por Draco. No hubo compostura o fuerza externa que pudieran impedir que el joven rubio hiciera que se tragara sus venenosas palabras.

Lucius quedó tendido unos minutos, realmente no había previsto la reacción de Draco. Pero lo que ciertamente el resto no pensaba que ocurriría, era la persona que acudió en auxilio. Mary Ángela se aproximó a toda prisa, socorriendo ese despreciable ser.

-¿Con qué cara te presentas ante nosotros?- gruñó Ron.

-Con una bien firme, ¿pero usted podrá decir lo mismo?- cuestionó con altanería, luego de socorrer a Lucius- Colgándose de la importancia de su amigo, cuando en verdad su presencia aquí no importa, se puede ir de aquí y a nadie le va a importar- escupió con desprecio- queriendo estar a la altura del supuesto "gran Potter"- enmarcó en unas exageradas comillas- y apegado a la mujer que ama pero que nunca siquiera lo registró- añadió, rebajándolo.

Hermione le dedicó una mira repleta de afecto a Ron, la cual él no pudo sostener.

-¿Intentas rebajar a alguien cuando vos estabas enamorada de tu hermano?- contraatacó Hermione con brusquedad.

-Pues él era tan hermano mío como Draco es tu hijo, ¿no es as…?

-¡Ya basta!- la interrumpió Lucius, que aún se refregaba la barbilla- Esto es simple, Potter tú caerás, Weasley, tú como te colgaste de él desde el principio harás lo mismo- sentenció con determinación- Y tú, pequeña resbaladiza, recibirás el mismo destino…

-¿Quién dice que podrás cometer tus desquiciados planes?- cuestionó Draco, tomando a Hermione con fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera agarrarla entre tus brazos!?- se horrorizó Mary Ángela.

-Ya calla- la silenció Lucius, apartándola- ¿Cómo crees?- se aproximó con sigilosamente- Ustedes creen que poseen el mundo entre las manos, que por recorrer un par de caminos de tierra a la deriva son grandes héroes-comenzó a narrar recorriendo todo el salón- pero cometieron el error de tomar muy a pecho la lealtad de un sirviente- comenzó a rodearlos, cada vez más cerca- en realidad no- reflexionó de golpe, frenando frente a Draco- pero no supiste ver la letra pequeña querido hijo- un suspenso comenzó a crearse entre ellos dos- que no es tu sirviente es el mío- finalizó con una victoriosa sonrisa. Los tres amigos se miraron impactados, mientras que Draco nunca agachó la cabeza, y se mantuvo firme frente a su padre- Todo este tiempo tú nunca me estuviste cazando a mí, sino yo a ustedes- añadió alardeando su ingenio- Lo siento hijo, vos nunca estuviste en el paquete, pero decidiste solito el camino que querías recorrer…

-Y mil veces más lo haría- contestó con un hilo de voz, y busco nuevamente la mano de Hermione- Pero a pesar de que creas que venciste, y por más de que quizás nunca más volvamos a ver el exterior de esta habitación- comenzó a decir sacando fuerzas de su única fuente, la mano a la que estaba aferrado- yo gane, porque en este poco tiempo que pasó, viví más de lo que nunca, y estoy feliz por ello- añadió con una inmensa sonrisa.

Los cuatro se contemplaron detenida, seguramente pensaron que iba a ser la última vez, y rieron, recordaron los momentos más felices que tuvieron, juntos tanto como separados; a las personas que los habían llenado de dicha, que hicieron cada minuto más largo. ¿Cómo hacer que un momento dure para siempre?, ¿Cómo hacer que algo viva eternamente?, dentro de un recuerdo, en una historia. Uno en la vida pasa crueles momentos, que nos quiebran por dentro, pero sin ellos, realmente la vida era incompleta. Y allí es donde el poder de la luz de aquellos que nos aman o amaron nos cobijan; el amor es belleza, es puro, y así es como se inmortaliza un momento se inmortaliza: amando, de todas las maneras posibles.

-Me aseguraré que esa sea su última risa, se los prometo- profesó impregnado de ira.

Pero cuando Lucius iba a dar otro paso hacia ellos una fuerte ventisca los distrajo, y acto seguido una de las prominentes arañas de cristal separaron al cuarteto del sombrío hombre y su torpe e ingenua lacaya.

Lucius, quien recibió parte del impacto, quedó tendido en el suelo, dejando a cuatro desconcertados jóvenes. Alzaron la vista y la flecha de una ballesta estaba tendida, de seguro la causa de que la soga se cortase, lo que quedaba ver era quién fue. Pero el suspenso no duró mucho; un carraspeo desde la ventana les dio una muy buena pista.

-Nunca subestimen a una mujer criada con tantos varones- dijo audazmente, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Harry corrió a su encuentro, estrechándola fuertemente. Ella se rindió a sus brazos, saboreando cada segundo, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. Por más que a los otros tres les enterneció la romántica escena, no estaban en condiciones de perder más tiempo, por lo que salieron apresuradamente.

-Ron, Harry y yo nos iremos juntos, yo vine a caballo y podría decirse que tomé uno prestado de tu padre- anunció con algo de gracia.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Hermione, algo desconcertada.

-en ese carruaje, había un hombre armado en la puerta y lo noqueé por detrás, lo sé, no es muy de señoritas- añadió alzando los hombros.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana pequeña?- se asombró Ron.

-No te preocupes que se merece lo recibido- añadió Draco mirando el cuerpo tendido de su mayordomo- Mejor nos apresuramos, ustedes que están a caballo tomen el atajo por el bosque, así despistamos a mi padre, nosotros seguiremos el camino- les dictó firmemente- Tengan cuidado- tomó la mano de Hermione y se dispuso a emprender paso.

-Fue un placer- expresó con los ojos cristalinos- Por si acaso- añadió acongojada.

\- Fue un placer- dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono, uniendo sus manos.

-Así nos recordarán en los libros de historia- pronunció con gracia Ron.

Los cinco con esas pocas palabras se expresaron todo el cariño que albergaban. Si era el último momento que visualizaran el rostro del otro tenía que ser especial, al igual que lo fue el primero.

Con decisión cada uno fue al lugar previsto y se dieron a la fuga. Cada golpe sobre el lomo del caballo era una punzada en el estómago de Hermione, ciertamente los nervios los consumían a ambos.

Tomaron el camino de regreso a casa, sin saber con certeza qué significaba, para ellos el hogar se hallaba en los brazos del otro. El viento azotaba el rostro de la castaña, nunca antes había sentido tanta velocidad; eran solamente ellos dos y el viento, al filo del peligro.

Hermione tenía el reflejo de mirar hacia los costados, pensando que encontraría en cualquier momento el rostro de Lucius, consumido por el odio. A pesar que las manos de Draco estaban ocupadas tomando las riendas, se aferró con fuerza a su brazo.

-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien- intentó tranquilizarla, aún con la vista firme en el camino.

\- ¿Pase lo que pase?- preguntó con miedo Hermione.

-Sí… porque pase lo que pase, estoy agradecido de que Dios te haya puesto en mi camino.- confesó, volcando el corazón en sus manos- Me salvaste de todas las formas posibles, y creo que incluso impusiste nuevas- expresó con una acongojada sonrisa- no me importa no salir de esta encrucijada sabiendo que aunque sea un momento te tuve entre mis brazos- una intrépidas lágrimas botaron de sus ojos y surcaron su rostro.

Hermione no pudo emitir palabra alguna, aunque también quería decirle todo lo que significaba para ella en caso de que no hubiera un mañana.

-Mi madre me dijo una vez que no hay que querer borrar nada de nuestra historia, porque de ello aprendimos- comenzó a contarle con la voz entrecortada- y de lo único que siempre hay que estar orgullosos es de amar- por un momento no puedo continuar- yo no borraría de mi historia el que mi padre me vendiera, ni cada momento de dolor a raíz de ello, porque me llevaron a ti- mientras decía cada palabra se aferraba un poco más a él- desde que tengo uso de razón tuve un solo sueño, un poco egoísta, pues solo me contemplaba a mí…- lo miró profundamente- nunca pensé que alguien tendría el poder de convertirse en mi nuevo sueño- añadió, y sin importar si se descarrilaban en ese preciso instante, tomó su rostro y juntó con el suyo, dejando fundando la comunión perfecta.

Cuando fueron capaces de soltarse, sintieron el fuerte relinchado de un caballo, por lo que nuevamente dirigieron su vista al frente. Draco tiró fuertemente de las riendas, provocando que estuvieran a punto de volcar. El temor de aquellos que gozan estaba allí, al acecho. Como un sigiloso animal rastrero se aparecía desprovistamente.

-¡Piensan que pueden conmigo!- bramó con furia.- Si tendré que hundirme será con aquellos que me llevaron a hacerlo- añadió, ya desquiciado.

-Uno es responsable de su destino- le retrucó Hermione, sin un dejo de temor en su voz.

-Apártate- sentenció Draco.

Lucius retrocedió, pero no para tomar otro camino, sino con ánimos de ir a choque con ellos. Draco miró a Hermione, y en un suspiro le juró amor eterno. Con una mano tomó la de ella, y con la otra las riendas. Así estaba escrito que sea, y nadie podía ir en contra de lo que estada designado a ser.

Draco tomó respiró hondo, tomando el coraje necesario. Y sin más desplegó las riendas al viento, azotándolas con fuerza; al igual que lo hizo Lucius. Entregados a lo que les depare el destino ambos tomaron con fuerza, haciendo de ellos un solo cuerpo, un solo amor, en perfecta unión para toda la eternidad.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió, y las aves desplegaron vuelo. Pero luego todo retornó al silencio. Nada quedó, solo polvo que pronto la brisa iría dispersando. Nada perduró, dirán voces vacías, pero en ese lugar por siempre permanecería la implícita huella de un amor que trascendió lo posible. Ya que los cuerpos crecen, se deforman para luego desintegrarse; pero el alma perdura cualquier tormenta y tempestad. Y allí quedará el recuerdo de dos almas que encontraron la libertar de la mano del otro, tomados de la mano, yendo juntos a un eterno abismo.


	17. Chapter 17

Queridos Potter Fans! Llegó el final de esta historia que ame tanto escribir. Gracias por leerla y compartirla conmigo. Espero sus comentarios sobre el final. Nos leemos pronto en una nueva aventura!

XOXO

Epílogo

El castaño cerró el libro con melancolía, absorbiendo el dulce aroma a vainilla de esas páginas amarillas. Miró a sus primitos, sentados con lágrimas contenidas, y no pudo evitar emitir una acongojada risotada.

Alan, el primogénito hijo de los Potter les leyó a sus pequeños primos, Hermione y Draco, el libro que contenía la historia de las personas por las que llevaban el nombre. Los pequeños mellizos, hijos de Ron y, su dulce mujer, Luna, ya tenían edad suficiente para escuchar el libro que su madre había escrito con los fragmentos de la bitácora de viaje que Hermione había escrito. De pequeño, le encantaba escuchar la historia una y otra vez narrada por sus padre; no podía imaginar esa clase de amor, por la que uno es capaz de dar la vida, por la que da todo, sin pedir nada a cambio; ese amor que te es indispensable para poder respirar. Y sintió la responsabilidad de ser quien les trasmitiera a sus primos la historia de las dos personas que más admiraba.

Los niños, luego de enjuagar sus finas e inocentes lágrimas, se dirigieron a los jardines correteando; James los contempló con melancolía, extrañaba ser un niño, es todo más fácil a esa edad.

Harryy Ginny se aproximaron por detrás, posicionándose uno a cada lado de su hijo. Lo contemplaron con orgullo, cada día lo hacían. Tomaron al joven por los hombros con afecto.

-Ellos estarían felices de conocerte- expresó Harry, afligido.

\- Me hubiera gustado que tuvieran otro final- pronunció mientras veía a sus primos danzar entre la hiedra.

-Quizá a nosotros, pero ellos llegaron a cumplir sus sueños- reflexionó Ginny, con la mirada perdida en la lontananza- A veces la vida no se mide en el tiempo que tenemos, sino lo que hacemos con él- les dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su galante marido y a su preciado hijo- Yo estoy feliz de pasar cada segundo a su lado, por más que mañana todo se acabe- añadió. Los tres se tomaron las manos y los imaginaron.

Fue así que un esbelto Draco apareció, con su fragante traje color gris, paseándose por los jardines, pavoneando su porte. A su lado estaba la dulce mujer con aroma a vainilla, danzando al lado de su apuesto caballero, luciendo un vestido color pastel y un delicado arreglo en el cabello. Los dos, tomados de la mano, paseándose entre las flores silvestres, embebiéndose en su dulce fragancia.

Así se habían inmortalizado en los recuerdos de aquellos que aún los guardaban en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y así fueron plasmados en las amarillentas páginas, cumpliendo el mayor sueño de Hermione, y de esa manera llegar cada hogar que necesite de esa historia.

-Me alegra que ustedes lograron cumplir el mayor sueño de ella- dijo al cabo de unos minutos James.

-No- sentenció Harry, contemplando a su hijo- su sueño fue él.

La dulce chica de aroma a vainilla llegó a ser una gran mujer, luchadora y apasionada. Que surco los conflictos y caminos impensados para una mujer vistiendo corsé. Tomó las riendas de su vida, batallando contra todo lo establecido. Y se animó a la aventura más grande de todas… se enamoró, y lo vivió hasta las últimas consecuencias.


End file.
